LOVERS
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: A CONTINUATION OF LOVE, though not necessary to read that first.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i still own nothing, but i had to borrow and play for a little while longer as my imagination is being very loud and obnoxious.

* * *

><p>He was teetering on the edge of sleep, drifting weightless in an after glow of warm tidal waves and letting his imagination play through all the wonderful things that had just happened in his bed, and during the course of this amazing, mind blowing day.<p>

…

They had ended their first 'official' date, reluctantly with him agreeing to walk her home, but when they had reached her door, she hadn't wanted the night to end. She had invited him in, disappeared, only to reappear within minutes with a bag before demanding she returned the favour and walked _him _home. He had tried to convince her to stay, he would be happy to stay at hers but she would have none of it. So he had given in.

As they slunk into his bedroom he had insisted he know why she hadn't wanted to stay at her place.

"I want to wake up here" she had whispered against his lips as she unbuttoned his shirt "with you, its how I imagined it".

"Oh _really_!" he smiled in triumph as she admitted she had imagined them here, doing this, wanting it just as much as he had.

"You ever gonna stop being surprised by me?" she asked tweaking his ear with her finger tips before pulling him into another kiss.

"God, I hope not." he had replied hoarsely before they had tumbled into his bed.

…...

Now he dozed lightly with images of her floating, hovering, anchored above him, hair trailing her body, catching his face as she leant forward, tickling him and making him laugh. But her eyes had darkened with an intensity he couldn't find funny, he was swept along in her eyes, watching her watch him.

She rolled to her side and he followed so they faced each other, and she pulled him into another searing kiss. Lips moving, arms and legs tangled, intense and fierce. She trailed her hand along his side, fingers pressing lightly on muscles, ribs and abdomen before catching the sheet wound around his waist and tugging it off. There was a gust of air from the sheet that made his skin tingle and he watched over her head as it sailed in a cloud of white, drifting to the floor at the foot of the bed. She rolled them again so he was pinned under her and leant down her intent clear, her lips meeting his with determination, as she rose on to her knees to….

There was a loud crash.

He sat straight up in bed, arms wide to catch her, except she wasn't there, cos he was, dammit, dreaming. He shivered realising the sheet was missing and reached for it. The room was dark, his hand searching the bed finding it empty of both sheet and sultry Detective. Where the hell was she?

Then he remembered the noise, and a feeling of panic welled within him.

"Kate?" he whispered, sitting up in the bed.

There was another muffled thump and murmuring.

He flung his legs over the side of the bed prepared to jump up and search for her before thinking he needed a plan.

What would _she_ do?

Stealth!

He needed to be quick and quiet and _clothed_, he glanced down at his naked body, snaked his hand along the edge of the bed and found his boxers. He shuffled into them without getting up.

He heard another thump, ok screw stealth. He jumped up, hit the switch on the lamp at his bedside and, when his brain finally caught up with him, remembered the baseball bat under the bed. He reached for it, then stood on the bed, bat held behind his head, ready to swing it, ready to hurt anyone who was anywhere near her.

He strode purposefully to the end of the bed, ready to leap off of it and march into his loft in search of her. But as he reached the edge of the bed he spotted the sheet, and the quaking mass huddled underneath it.

He dropped to his knees, bat forgotten on the mattress behind him, reaching for her.

"Kate are you…?" his voice was panicked his hand resting on her arm as she rolled.

One hand flung across her eyes, the other thumping the floor at her side as she rocked back and forth and he realised she was…laughing. Laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't speak.

She took a deep gasping breath to steady herself, it did nothing, and another fit hit her. She bent double clutching her stomach.

He'd never seen her do this, it was fascinating. He seen her smile, laugh, even giggle once or twice, but this! It was just pure unadulterated child-like joy, it washed across her face, lifting her.

He scooted so he lay flat on his stomach, peering over the edge of the mattress, watching her.

He tilted his head "What's so funny?" he wasn't that sure he cared, just laying like this watching her was entertainment enough for him.

She tried to speak a few times before she managed to get out anything coherent, then he sort of wished she hadn't.

"Sex…." she burst out laughing again.

"I'm sorry _what_?" he sat up, feeling rather wounded and indignant, if she had complaints this was not the nicest of ways to inform him.

She tried again, still laughing.

"Sex…bat…" she shook her head, no use, before crumpling again onto the floor.

"Kate, are you having a breakdown?" he asked her completely confused.

She laughed but held up her thumb and index finger, scrunching them together.

"A small one?" he asked

She nodded, trying to breathe.

"About sex bats?" he asked, maybe he could figure this out play her weird form of charades.

More laughter. This was very frustrating, but at least she shook her head.

"We…" she waved a hand at the two them still laughing, but trying to explain because he had looked a bit upset before, she tried not to think about why knowing it would make her laugh all the more.

"We..?" he was confused, she glared at him while still laughing (that was very clever) but then he caught on "Oh, WE… we had sex?" he queried watching her heave for breath still, laughing every time she looked at him.

She nodded.

"And you found it so funny, you crumpled into a heap at the end of my bed to laugh, and wound my pride and fragile male ego for all of eternity, very nice Kate, thank you." He went to get up, but she caught his arm, laughing still but her eyes softer.

"Noooo…" her eyes pleaded with him to understand, so he stayed, "…Good time!" she muttered, watching his eyes light up, and another wave of laughter crumpled her to the floor.

" Oh, we had sex and you had a good time' she shook her head laughing, he smiled back "you had a _gooood_ time" she nodded.

She tried to talk again.

" and I…" she gestured down the length of her body, and wiggled her fingers "…floaty."

"You felt all _floaty_?" he asked… she nodded again.

Oh this was much better, more ego boosting and less...traumatic than her laughing at him on the floor.

"weak…" she took a shuddering, heaving breath "at the knees" she said between gasps, the laughter finally slowing down.

Yeah, much, much better. She could talk like this all day.

"I was gonna…" she blushed, feeling silly considering what they had been doing less than an hour ago, a giggle escaped her lips " _return_ the favour. Again" she grinned at him as his eyes went wide and darkened.

"Ohh really…"

"But I forgot _where_ I was, and I fell…" she started to laugh again…. "I fell off of your bed."

She crumpled into a ball giggling and rolling back and forth.

He felt completely bemused, ok it was funny, but it wasn't really _that_ funny!

She came back down quicker this time. Looking up at him from where she remained draped on the floor. His eyes were soft and warm as he watched her. He didn't really get it, she could see that, but he was enjoying watching her be happy. She hiccupped, laughter coming to an end, as she looked at him, her heart feeling very full in her chest.

She didn't want to explain that part of the reason it was so funny was because she had fallen out of _his_ bed. A place she had imagined being in frequently over the last few months, years even. Fantasies she had conjured in her mind ranged widely, but in none of them had she so ungracefully lost her footing, crumpled in his sheet and landed on the floor.

He was leaning down, his lips parted slightly, eyes intent, moving to kiss her.

"And then you jumped up wielding a bat." she said the words against his lips, missing the kiss.

She mimicked the motion he had made swinging an invisible bat behind her head, and she was gone again. This time he went with her, laughing as she continued to mock him.

Whilst she was distracted, he used his elbows as leverage to drag himself towards her, trying to grab her for another kiss. He stupidly forgot her ninja skills were better than his, because even though she continued to laugh, she squirmed out of his grasp, reaching round and pulled him by the arm.

Unbalanced as he was, with no way to catch himself, he fell from the bed in a heap, landing partially next to her, partially on top of her. Both of them let out groans of pain caused by the collision before she laughed, just once.

"Sorry" she said catching his face in her hands and kissing him softly on the lips.

"You had me doubting my prowess Detective" he said pouting down at her, he got lost for a few seconds in the image of her, laughter still lighting up her face and her hair fanned around her on the floor. Naked, draped only in the sheet from his bed.

She growled, smacking him on the arm.

"What did I say?" she looked deadly serious.

"Kate," he smiled again, rubbing his arm, but happy with the pain "my mistake, _Kate_!" he emphasized her name.

"Better," her eyes went soft again, warm and dreamy, "I told you to call me Kate, I _like_ it when you call me Kate".

Something proud and awed washed through him as he realised him using her name made her look like that, happy.

"Ok, Kate at home, Detective at work!" he said grinning down at her "and _Beckett_ when we are in the bedroom." he laughed as her eyes widened and something sparked behind them.

"Oh, no" she said arms snaking around his head " Only Beckett at work," mischief sparked behind her eyes as she pulled him in for a long hot kiss "that way I'll know what you're thinking about whenever you say my name."

She tried to roll them, but he wouldn't let her, he liked being able to stare down at her, watch her cheeks flush and her eyes darken, and for once she was happy to let him linger above her, in control.

He moved slowly laying kisses along her neck before he settled over her ear and whispered, each word punctuated by a kiss and the soft trailing of his fingers up her thigh.

"Detective…Beckett…" He felt her shudder and moan, making him smile "_Kate_…." he took her earlobe into his mouth pulling it gently with his teeth. "No matter what I call you, you will _always_ know what I'm thinking about."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: my imagination made me write it! i own nothing, except the slightly cheesy grin and look of joy that lingers on my face after yesterdays episode!

* * *

><p>She could hear talking. It was interrupting a very blissful slumber, and she scrunched her eyes together tight refusing to open them, desperately trying to hang on to the feeling.<p>

Her shoulder ached, and she rolled it lightly, trying not to move too much and lose the ability to fall back to sleep, but rolling her shoulder made her realise her neck hurt, and her neck hurting woke up an ache in her hip, and all of a sudden she was really, really uncomfortable. Something rough was pressed against her cheek, and what she was lying on was hard and … oh, she was on the floor.

Her eyes shot open at the realisation. She was on the floor wrapped in a sheet. _His_ sheet. Her eyes darted back and forth taking in her surroundings and realising at some point during the night she had partially rolled under the bed. Shadowed, as she was she could still see out through the crack in the open door, out into the rooms beyond, catching movement.

Someone was up and about, _talking loudly_, she thought grumpily.

From where she lay she could see his finger tips hanging from the other side of the mattress. He had clearly crawled back into bed leaving her on the floor. Oh, they were going to have words about _that_.

She was just about to sit up when the feet that had previously been passing the slightly open door suddenly made a detour and came striding into the room. Panicked and not entirely awake, she pulled herself forward, trying to hide as much as she could _under_ the bed, knowing her feet would still protrude.

"Richard?

Oh god, it was his mother, she cringed and mouthed 'why?' before burying her face into hands as it flushed hot and red.

There was a loud clap, followed by a muffled yelp.

"Richard!"

"Ow," the bed bounced above her as he moved. "Mother have you lost what was left of your mind?"

"Richard, what is _this_? The woman did not sound pleased.

She couldn't see what the 'what' was, but from the choking noise that now came from the bed, she was guessing it wasn't good.

"That .. That looks like a bra Mother."

Oh god, she bit down hard on her tongue fighting the groan that desperately wanted to escape.

Images of last night flooded her mind. She remembered, him opening the door and then she remembered pinning him to the door and kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. He had tugged her jacket off and left it in a pool at her feet, pulled her shirt over her head and then…yes, ok, bra was lost _somewhere_ in the living room, or kitchen, or…basically over her shoulder as she threw it.

"Yes I know it's a bra Richard, it doesn't belong to Alexis and its clearly not mine," there was a noise, the bra spun into view and then out of it, three times on rotation, oh god his mother was spinning her bra around one of her fingers. "I mean I normally go for something a bit more revealing … and lacy."

"Eughhh!" he gasped loudly "images I do not need in my head this early in the morning." He groaned again, the bed shifting above her head, and the bra fell, landing on the floor in front of her.

If someone bent down to retrieve it, they would probably see her.

"There is a _bag_" Martha continued.

Her bag, yes she had packed an overnight bag, gotten through his door and dropped it, before jumping him. Her feet had tangled in the strap as she flung herself at him, laughing. He had had to struggle to catch her one handed, and they had landed heavily against his door. That was when the kissing had started…again. Hot, leading kisses, with groping, lots of touching and…

She tried to focus, ignore the heat rising through her body in memory of last night and concentrate because they were still talking

"…at the bottom of the stairs that I nearly broke my neck falling over. Am I to assume this belongs to the same person as…"

"Yes same person, obviously" he yawned…how was he yawning _now_? She was _wide_ awake.

"Because it wouldn't be the first time I have walked in here and found you...not alone…with several…" her voice was harsh.

"Whe…hey no, Mother!" oh, he was _awake _now.

Her teeth worked over her lip, and chewed on the inside of her cheek as her eyes narrowed…they would be having words about _that_ as well.

"That was a _long_ time ago," he stated clearly panicked, knowing she must be within earshot.

Martha laughed. That didn't instil much confidence in Kate at all.

"Not _that_ long ago my boy," Martha sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Long _enough_," he said "not since…" the words hung there.

Not since what?

That wasn't fair, she couldn't see them, she couldn't work her Detective magic if she couldn't watch their faces, tracking minute expressions of guilt which would trap them into…oh _god_ now she was thinking of them as suspects.

Martha obviously understood though because her tone and demeanour changed almost instantly.

"Ahhh, am I to understand you finally wore her down?"

Wore her…?…oh…

"Thank you Mother, very flattering."

Martha laughed, sounding much brighter than she had a few minutes ago.

"She put up a good fight, but she didn't stand a chance, its genetic!"

What?

"What's genetic?" he asked clearly as confused as she was, she thanked him, mentally, from under the bed for needing that explained as well.

"The _charm_" Martha said with significance the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Runs in the family."

He laughed "I think it was _me_ that didn't stand a chance."

Warmth flooded through her, as his words filled her head. She smiled, scrunching her face into her hands again feeling silly.

"Oh _really_" Martha stood and moved towards the door, Kate was glad she sounded so pleased.

" She can be very _charming_ herself, when she wants to be!" he said laughing again.

She was lost in memories as he spoke, charming wasn't what she had been aiming for last night. Demanding, seductive, loving, happy, caring, tender, devoted…

"I'm glad kiddo," she said turning and opening the door "but there are a few more…err…_items_ hanging from the banister and bookcase you might want to move before Alexis wakes up."

"_Oh_...oh god," the bed creaked and groaned and smacked her on the head as he jumped from it scrambling out of the room, leaving her in a heap underneath, clutching her now aching skull, with his mother still standing in the doorway.

Martha strode back into the room and sat down on the edge of the mattress again, reaching for the bra before sliding it under the bed towards her.

"Kate?" She could hear the older woman fighting a laugh. Martha's hand extended, waiting for her to take the bra and acknowledge the silliness of the situation

"Mmmm?" She responded. Unable to speak or move but realising there was no point denying she was there anymore.

"Coming out anytime soon?"

"No!" Kate said finally reaching for the bra, her face burning again.

Martha laughed, standing up and finally turning to leave, passing her son in the doorway, who promptly dropped a pile of clothes and her overnight bag on the floor by the bed before casually heading for the bathroom.

"If you need any help shopping for lingerie" Martha threw loudly over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, "I would be more than happy to recommend a few places, Detective."

That was low.

"Detective?"

Oh god, no, no, no, could this day get any worse?

"Is Kate here?" Alexis's voice echoed through the room as her bare feet appeared next to her grandmothers in the doorway.

"I don't see…"

"She's under the bed." Martha stage whispered.

"What? Why?"

"I think _our_ Detective is feeling a little shy this morning."

Kate dropped her face onto the carpeted floor wishing it would swallow her whole.

The bed bounced and suddenly the smiling teens face appeared before her, upside down as she hung over the edge of the bed.

"Morning Kate!" she grinned at her, her hair falling over the top of her face in a red cascade, the tips touching the floor.

"Hi" Kate whispered, not lifting her head immediately, her voice muffled by carpet.

"I'm glad you told him," Alexis said her smile getting bigger.

"Me too," Kate said looking up smiling back weakly, she was, after all, still naked under his bed, _wrapped in a sheet _her mind screamed.

"But why are you under the….?" Alexis eyes went wide, finally taking in the sheet, and obvious lack of clothes underneath it, and her jaw dropped.

" Oh God! This is some weird sex thing…Oh, oh god, oh," Alexis was up moving fast off the bed, Kate watched her feet spin in a circle.

She reburied her face in the floor. She wasn't coming out. EVER!

"Daughter?" He emerged from the bathroom at just the wrong moment.

"Oh, _thank you _so much dad! Traumatised for life," the girl left the room, muttering under her breath as she went "good thing you're _rich_ because I _will_ be in therapy until I'm 80."

"Alexis?" he called clearly confused.

"You stay," Martha said from the door, no longer fighting the laughter, "you take care of the traumatised Detective and I shall comfort the dramatic teen."

As soon as they were alone in the room she let out a massive groan.

She watched his feet cross the carpet again, and felt the bed shift before she was confronted with his upside down face, his expression mirroring Alexis's exactly.

"Hey" he smiled.

She grumbled back and he laughed.

"You coming out coward?"

"No," she was only half kidding, it was a very soothing idea to stay stashed under the bed until everyone left and make a run for it when the coast was clear.

"Your family will be the death of me" she said half annoyed, half amused, as she gave in and shimmied forward, dragging the sheet with her "either that or you people will drive me _insane_." She slithered out from under the bed and sat cross legged on the floor in front of him, letting out a long sigh.

"I vote for the second option," he said reaching down to smooth her hair into place, fingers caressing her cheek as he did. His toes crept along the floor comically, before he drew his feet together at the edge of her sheet, trying to pull it off. "It sounds more fun!"

She whacked him hard on the leg but smiled back, because it really did sound fun, and fun was exactly what she wanted with the man she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

if arguing with two (fictional) people in your head isnt a good reason for talking to yourself, i dont know what is.

thank you to Diane for the last 7 words.

Disclaimer: Not mine...grumble grumble...i own nothing!

* * *

><p>"I cant go out <em>there<em>!" she stated emphatically, shaking her head at him.

"Sure you can," he caught her arm and steered her towards the door.

"No! I _can't_" she planted her feet stubbornly refusing to move.

"Yes, you _can" _he pushed her towards the bedroom door but she braced her self on the door frame and smirked at him.

"Ok fine, I _can,_ but I'm not going to."

"Yeah, you are!" he said shoving her hard from behind.

She didn't move, she was pinned somehow.

"Ha!" she laughed in triumph "no way in hell!"

He reached around and caressed the side of her neck, making her flinch as he tickled her skin but not breaking her hold on the door frame.

"Nice try!" she said over her shoulder.

He poked the back of her knee with his foot, trying to make her legs buckle, but she was ready and braced for it, countering the action and steadying herself again.

"Look here, _ninja_ boy," she threw over her shoulder the grin wide across her face sounding smug as she spoke, "I am trained in many forms of self defence and martial arts not to mention I could kick your ass from here to Timbuktu if I _chose_ to," she grinned again letting the implication sink in "so I suggest you listen when I say _no way in hell _am I going out there to further traumatise your daughter, not this morning!"

He stood still pouting at her words, before an idea struck him.

"Fine," he said "stay in here and hide, I'm going to make breakfast," he glared at her as she watched him over her shoulder "and _coffee_."

He let _that _sink in, he thought he heard her groan, but wasn't convinced.

"So if you'll excuse me"

He scooted around the side of her, ducking under her arm so he stood opposite, facing her in the door way, and before she realised what he was doing he tackled her low, around the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. The momentum driving her backwards and forcing her to relinquish her death grip on the door frame.

She screamed and thumped him, he hoped accidentally, on the back of the head.

"Put me down!" she demanded in a loud, angry squeak.

"_No way in hell_!" he mimicked striding from the room.

…

She hung limply over his shoulder as they entered the kitchen, grumbling under her breath about all the ways she was going to make him pay for this. He held her calves, anchoring her in place, his hands had roamed once or twice but each time had earned him a jab in the ribs that he was pretty sure were going to leave bruises, totally worth it. He now had his arms locked around the back of her knees to keep her from slipping.

"Making an entrance are we?" Martha said from across the other side of the room.

"Oh Dad, seriously?" the girl let out a loud groan.

He swung around to look at his mother, giving Kate a chance to look up and see Alexis, who stood by the fridge with her hand firmly over her eyes.

Enough was enough.

"Put me down _NOW_, Castle" she growled for only him to hear "or I will never _touch_ you again!"

Something told him this was not the time to argue, so he tilted forward and let her slide off of his shoulder, catching her, dragging her slowly down the length of his body, making the most of the contact, his hands sliding around her waist and squeezing. When she stood, feet on the ground, eyes fierce and glaring up at him, he smiled, waiting for her to smile back, it took a few seconds and she fought it the whole way, but eventually the corners of her lips curled up.

He felt it was worth the risk and leant in to kiss her, as his eyes closed she thumped him hard on the shoulder.

His eyes snapped wide as he rubbed his arm.

"Ow!"

She grinned at him broadly now, "Don't ever do that again!" She said before spinning on the spot and heading to sit at the counter. She yanked her t-shirt back into place, and adjusted her jeans as she went.

She flopped down on a bar stool at the counter, her chin resting in her hands, eyes closed. The kitchen noises dropped off around her, until there was a loud clink and she jumped slightly.

Alexis had placed a cup of coffee in front of her and now stood smiling, cheeks pink.

"He deserved that" she said conspiratorially, clearly approving of Kate smacking her father.

Kate smiled at her, taking the cup in her hands gratefully, before letting out a deep breath and saying

"Can we start this morning over again, please?"

Alexis laughed and said "Ok!" placing sugar and cream and milk and juice and a lot of other things on the counter in front of her.

Kate sighed in relief "Good morning, Alexis."

"Good morning." the girl replied.

Taking a sip of the coffee Kate mouthed 'thank you', watching as the girl skipped out of the kitchen, hugging her father as she went.

"Could' a been worse" she muttered under her breath. Though raking through her brain, she couldn't really think of how.

He was back in front of her then, smiling widely and waggling his eyebrows.

"You can stop _that_ right now," she said looking at him firmly, "I'm still not happy you dragged me in here."

"_Carried_," he emphasized still smiling.

"What?"

"_Carried_ you in here, not dragged, carried. Like a gentleman! Dragged implies I had to use force." He pouted at the idea.

She stared at him her mouth wide. "You threw me over your shoulder like a…"

"Fireman?" He asked winking.

"_Cave_ man" she said louder drowning him out. Desperately trying to keep her brain from going in the direction he so clearly wanted it to with that 'fireman' comment.

He laughed and glanced down at himself "Cave man? Really?" He looked proud and that made her mad.

She stood on her tip toes reaching across the counter, catching the neck of his t-shirt and pulling him forward until they stood inches apart, separated by the work surface strewn with breakfast things.

"_Not_ funny!" her grip on his shirt was tight, almost strangling him where he stood, he slipped his own hand up, easing her fingers and holding them in his own. He knew she wasn't that mad really by how easily she let him break her hold.

"Little bit funny" he said bringing her fingers to his lips, kissing the tips and watching her eyes soften even as she rolled them.

They released each other at the same time, and she sat back down, but their eyes stayed locked. The gaze intensified, burning until…

"Kids, not that you care…" Martha called as she walked through the room. They had both completely forgotten she was there " I'm leaving! I would say be _good_, but I think that ship has sailed, so I'll just say have _fun_!" She left in a flamboyant streak of neon blue and leopard print, waving over her shoulder and slamming the door as she went.

Alone now in the kitchen, he turned back to find her glaring at him again. Slightly confused by the genuine annoyance he now saw on her face.

"What's wrong?" he scooted around the counter, until he was sitting on the stool next to hers.

"You left me on the floor" she said her eyes tight as the memory hit her. She kicked his foot from the foot rest of her stool.

"What?"

"Last night, you left me sleeping on the floor and crawled back into bed."

He laughed

"_How_ is that funny? You left me asleep on the floor on our _first_ night together…how _very_ romantic" she said sarcastically, making to jump up and leave when he reached out and caught her hand.

"You don't remember threatening to shoot me, do you?"

She thought for a minute, standing in front of him, as he held her arm, gently, stopping her from running away.

"I say that _everyday" _she stated glaring at him again.

He laughed again, "Yes, you do, you said other stuff as well, do you seriously not remember?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want me to _walk_ you through it."

"Yes! Do you want _me_ to go get my murder board and you can _time line _the events?" she said sarcastically, pulling her arm back and sitting back down, lips pursed and eyes…

Ok, message received, shut up and get on with it.

"So, after you dragged me onto the floor and we….

"Yes, yes I am aware of what happened when I dragged you down onto the floor…"

She waited for him to continue. Waited, watching his face, as his eyes glazed over and his head tilted. Lost in memories, a happy little smile playing on his face.

"HEY!" She said loudly clapping her hands together in front of his face, making him jump, and almost topple from the seat. "Focus, Castle! In the here and now, or sleep alone forever, your choice!"

"Mean" he said pouting, but he took a deep breath before blurting it all out " So, _after_, we fell asleep and when I woke up, my neck…argh" he rubbed his neck wincing at the memory " and I poked you and said 'lets go to bed' and you…" he looked at her grinning "you snorted!"

"I what?" her eyes scrunched in annoyance…she didn't snort.

"Snorted"

"No way!" she shook her head.

He nodded "Yup, like a little piggy." He smiled. She looked like she was going to get violent or loud so he hurried on with the story " So I poked you again. _Gently_!" he emphasized as she glared.

"And you said" he took a deep breath and in his best Beckett voice spoke loudly "I swear to god Castle if you wake me up, you will never have sex with _anyone_ ever again, and in the morning I will _shoot_ you." he sat back watching her.

She looked disgusted. Mouth open, but twisted like she was chewing lemons.

"You just…_mimicked _my voice!" she whacked him.

"Yeah, but see? Not my fault!" he rubbed his arm. Scooting over the voice thing, the look on her face telling him to never do that again.

She sighed.

"So you didn't…?" she sighed again. Struggling to get the words out because they made her vulnerable, but knowing of all people she should be able to tell _him_.

"Use your words Kate!"

Her eyes narrowed. She wondered if he did it on purpose, annoying her just enough to get past her vulnerability and speak.

"You didn't get up, go to the bathroom or something and just…_forget_ I was there?" the look she gave him was heartbreaking.

"Woman are you _insane_!" he stood and took a step so he was standing in front of her chair, squashed against her knees. He lifted her forlorn face in his hands, making her meet his eyes. He ran his thumbs along her cheek bones, using his finger tips to tuck her hair behind her ears and felt her sigh sadly against him. He had hurt her, stupidly, unnecessarily, already. His brain screamed at him to fix it! He needed that look _gone_ from her face.

"When you fell off of the bed…" he said waiting for her to nod, drawing her back in "I was dreaming about _you_."

"You were?" her eyes widened briefly as the words sank in.

"Yeah and when you fell, I woke up looking for _you_ and I panicked because _you_ weren't in the bed. I didnt forget you were here. _You_ being here has been all I have thought about for so long, and when you weren't..." His thumbs continued to sooth the skin under her eyes, almost massaging his words into her as he spoke them.

"You thought I ran."

"Just for a second, but then I thought something had happened to you and I …"

"Grabbed a bat" she finished for him smiling at the memory.

"Yeah and then, you had made this big speech about how _you_ imagined waking up here, and you were sleepy, you didn't want to move and I _stupidly _left you on the floor…" He dropped his eyes feeling a mixture of shame and annoyance.

"Because you thought it was what I wanted?"

"Yeah!" it sounded stupid even as he said it, but it was the truth.

"For future reference," she smiled lightly, "never _ever_ leave me on the floor, no matter how much I threaten to shoot you."

She let him off the hook. It had hurt, a bit, to wake up _alone_ on the floor, but she could make a big deal out of it and the spend the morning arguing (not the fun kind of arguing) or she could get over it and do what she promised Lanie she would, be _happy_. So she let him off the hook.

He smiled back at her, his fingers dancing patterns across her cheeks as he still held her face. "I swear, I will _carry_ you, _drag_ you, and by _any_ means necessary get you into my bed. _Again_!"

He leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, before leaning back and giving her a testing smile, hoping they were ok but still looking for some way to fix it.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" she said, but she gave in and smiled back properly, lifting her hand and placing it over his, where it still rested on her cheek.

He thought for a few seconds, going very quiet, and she waited for some witty, slightly dirty, comeback.

"Maybe we should redo last night?" his eyes sparkled evilly, "we could pretend its bedtime," the sparkling was gone, replaced by something darker, inviting. "I'll shut out all the light, make it dark and we can …"

She lifted her hand and ran a finger tip over his mouth very effectively shutting him up. She made a mental note to remember that trick.

He looked at her confused.

She shook her head at him, smiling still, only more softly.

"I don't want to re-do last night. I _like_ last night." She dropped her hand, slowly trawling it down his jaw.

"Redo this morning?" he asked eyes wide, questioning, as she slipped her finger tips under the sleeve of his t-shirt, letting them dance across his skin.

Hers eyes darkened at the thought and she nodded, as he pulled her to her feet.

"Re-do this morning, _starting_ with last night, pretending I have _just_ found you asleep on my floor" he said laughing as he wound her hands around his neck and slipped his own around her waist. Pulling her close.

She laughed against his neck, as he began to blow hotly across her collar bone, she shivered, locking her fingers behind his head.

He bent forward, and without giving her a chance to resist, lifted her off her feet, forcing her to hang onto him, they stood (or rather he did) face to face, with her toes inches from the floor, giggling as she asked

"What are you _doing_?"

He spun them on the spot before walking towards his bedroom.

"Making good on my promise remember…by _any _means necessary I am getting _you_ into my…"

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, catching his lips in a melting swirl, placing both of hers over his bottom lip and sighing into him. She caught him off guard and made him stumble slightly, growling as he walked.

She laughed.

"Stop talking _please, _just take me to bed Castle."


	4. Chapter 4

That slightly awkward moment when half way through the last sentence you remember your mother is your proof reader!

Disclaimer: i mentally repeat to myself 'not mine, not mine, not mine' because i own nothing!

* * *

><p>They slept, in the middle of the morning, as they should have done on their first night, curled around each other on the bed, fingers entwined, legs tangled, sated, splayed and dreaming.<p>

She woke first, light streaming directly into her face, she blinked, made to stretch and caught herself, feeling the dead weight across her waist and leg. She flicked her eyes sideways expecting to find him awake and watching her, and was pleasantly surprised to see him completely crashed out instead.

She smiled widely wanting to kick her feet in the bed, and wave her arms above her head, sing, dance and skip around the room and just generally be very silly, this, _this_ was how she had wanted to wake up. Not alone on the floor, _this_!

She pulled the sheet sideways and looked down at where his arm was haphazardly thrown across her stomach, his leg, slung across hers, pinning it to the bed. Claiming her. Making her his. _His_ Kate!

She grinned dipping her head into the corner of the sheet, fighting the urge to giggle, she couldn't have him wake up to her in hysterics again, but that phrase, his Kate! It spun through her head, burned through her body and clutched tight around her heart. _His_.

She checked again, making sure he was still sleeping, watching for a few seconds to be sure he wasn't faking, then she reached out. She splayed her fingers across his hand, tracing the hollows and bumps of his knuckles and over the soft hair that trailed the back of it. Circling his arm, she moved her fingers up and placed them in the crease of his elbow, touching lightly on the warm pulse when something caught her eye.

Just above the join was a mark, a light blue smudge beginning to appear, a bruise. She ran her finger around the outside edge wondering how it got there, her brow furrowing and her eyes darkening.

"Are you feeling me up while I'm asleep, cos I know these people who work for the police and I think that's illegal."

She jumped and squeaked, turning to glare at him, but confronted with a very sleepy smiley face, she couldn't quite bring herself to. So she smiled back instead.

She rolled under his arm leaving it fall across the small of her back, lying on her front, so they were face to face.

"Are you complaining?" she asked eyes wide, innocent. She lifted her hand aiming for his ear, head tilted, intentions pretty damn obvious.

"Never, never ever, ever, ever…." he laughed catching her hand, intercepting it and bringing it to his lips, he turned her hand over and placed a very warm, soft kiss into her palm.

He looked up from her hand, and was awe-struck by her.

The sunlight was streaming through the window, lighting up her face and skin, making her glow and shimmer. The way her head was tilted caused her hair to fall across her bare shoulder, reds and golds dancing through the browns and maroons. He wanted to run his fingers through it, at the same time didn't want to disturb the colours as they played against her skin.

Though it wasn't her eyes that held him mesmerised, it wasn't the sunlight in her hair or on her skin, it was the smile on her face, lighting her up from the inside out, a pure brilliant, dazzling smile that made him ache.

He reached his hand across the distance between them and touched her lightly on the lips, his finger confirming to his mind that her look of joy was real.

"Smiley" he said, his thumb tracing her bottom lip.

"Happy" she replied simply, the smile falling away replaced by something deeper, more intense. She leant her head forward, taking his thumb in her mouth and, without dropping his gaze, bit down on it hard.

As he whipped it back and rolled away from her, she laughed, dropping her head onto the bed. Using the freedom, she stretched out, hands sliding under the pillows, toes skirting the edge of the mattress. Luxuriating in the space she now had and spreading out, she let her muscles pop and sink into the softness, once she was completely flat she sighed. Comfortable. Then she kicked her feet as she had wanted to earlier, and laughed again.

"One night with me and you've completely regressed." his muffled voice reminding her she wasn't alone.

She lifted her head "You're a _bad_, _bad_ influence Rick" she laughed again. Elongating his name and raising her eyebrows quick as a flash.

Suddenly he was by her side again, his hands finding her face, lips meeting, crushing and intense, all teasing gone, as something feral and animalistic rose within him, he trapped her body under his, rolling her onto her back and burrowing down with her into the nest of pillows she had created.

He ran his fingers along her bare side, skimming and tickling his way down her body until he found her knee, he caressed the pulse behind her knee cap, feeling her shiver against him and then he pulled, hitching it up, until she draped it around his calf. Pulling him closer.

He deepened the kiss, poured more intensity into it, more demand, more passion, everything in him that she woke, he spilled out into her. He marvelled at his luck because she let him. This beautiful, insane, neurotic, smart as hell, drive him crazy, make him fall in love and keep falling, goddess of a woman, took everything he threw at her, sighed and dragged him back for more.

She continued to sigh, each movement pulling her somewhere new, somewhere scary, somewhere wonderful. Each touch rippled through her, igniting flames that burned to the very tips of her fingers, ends of her hair, through her mouth and out into him. Like a dragon breathing passion into every touch.

She was amazed by him, because all the while he drove her insane, he was loving and tender, rough and caring. Pushing, like he always did, breaking through the barriers in her head and her heart, making a place for himself, before turning and dragging her with him, making sure she was ok, loved, happy, safe, before forging on.

He loved her.

She revelled in it. Dipped in and out of the warmth and wonder and magic of it, and with each kiss and caress that proved it, she grew a little more giddy.

They drew apart a few minutes later, gasping for breath and without hesitation she grabbed his head and pulled him close, noses almost touching as she looked into his eyes.

"God, I _love_ you!"

His eyes burned fierce and intense, the raw raging animal within was back. He stared at her swollen lips and glazed eyes.

"You have _no_ idea!" he said before leaning forward and kissing her again, this time everywhere but her lips. Her hands clung to his shoulders, snaked through his hair, or splayed on his chest as she writhed beneath him.

"Tell me what you want Kate." he asked catching her face in his hand and pulling her gaze back to him, back to reality.

"I want _you_." she breathed heavily.

He laughed.

"Woman, you have me! Heart, mind, body, soul!"

"Naked in bed?" her eyes burned into him, teasing, serious, challenging.

"That goes without saying" he growled into her neck as he resumed his torturous march across her skin.

She shook her head, voice fierce, determined.

"Say it, say it a lot, never ever stop saying…" he cut her off with a kiss, another burning, lingering, leading kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Let your imagination lead you where it will ;)

Disclaimer: nope, not mine...still not mine! i own nothing!

* * *

><p><em>Beep beep<em>.

He was in the shower and she was sitting up in the middle of the bed raking through her overnight bag, damp hair plaited loosely down her back.

She was wearing one of his t-shirts, the one she had packed in her bag. The one he had leant her and she had kept when she had stayed here after her apartment had blown up. She was curious for him to return and see it, thinking it might make for an _interesting _conversation.

_Beep beep_.

She hadn't heard the phone before…

_Beep beep._

But now she _had_ heard it, it was _all_ she could hear and it was being obnoxious and hiding somewhere in her bag.

_Beep beep._

She growled and upended the bag on the bed giving up the methodical search in favour of quickness.

_Beep beep_.

She started throwing her clothes across the bed and shook the now empty bag again, the cell phone slid out from a pocket and hit the mattress.

"Ha!" she grabbed it. "Found you."

She checked the screen. One missed call (Lanie) and…wow twenty-seven text messages. All Lanie. She laughed.

She read through them quickly. They started about ten minutes after they had left the bar the night before.

_Have fun! ;)_

The next message followed ten minutes later, she thought back to the night before, putting the events and the messages into context in her head, they had probably just arrived at her place where she had packed her bag when Lanie had sent this message.

_Use protection. _

Her eyes went wide, god Lanie! Though in retrospect it was an appropriate statement, as far as Lanie had been aware he was just walking her home. How that woman always knew everything was baffling.

_Details in the morning, the minute you wake up and can walk… I meant talk! Lol._

She checked the time again, the rest were from this morning.

_Are you awake?_

_Tell writer boy to put you down for 5mins so you can talk to __me!_

Then a few minutes later.

_scratch that carry on!_

_Girl, you're killing me!_

She laughed, flicked her eyes towards the door, the shower was still running, so she flopped back into the bed and carried on reading.

When she reached the last message that was just full of threats about scalpels and bodily harm, she decided her only option was to call. Plus she was feeling the need for a sounding board, or, more aptly, someone guaranteed to squeal on her behalf!

She speed dialled Lanie and it barely rang once before she was almost deafened by her friends shrieks

"WHERE in the HELL have you been? I'm dying here, where's writer boy? How _was_ it? Was it _gooood_? Tell me everything! Start from the beginning, no, wait, I was there from the beginning, start from the bar"

"Good morning Lanie" she laughed.

"Don't _good morning _me! Girl it's almost One in the afternoon…" there was a gasp of breath "Oooh please tell me you're saying _good morning _because you are…" there was another squeal down the phone that made her squint one of her eyes shut as it pierced her ears "…just, just, _just_ getting out of bed?" She could picture Lanie in the morgue eyes squeezed shut, fingers crossed, almost jumping up and down.

"I have _been_ up once already today Lanie!" she didn't know why she felt the need to justify it, but it wasn't as if she had been lazy, images flooded her head making her blush, yeah, definitely _not_ lazy!

"And you went _back_ to bed awww, ok enough, spill, skip nothing! Start from the _minute_ you left the bar."

So she did. She _skipped_ over a few of the more…_personal_ details, though was fairly certain Lanie could guess and fill in the blanks where she went a bit vague.

For the most part Lanie was good and let her talk without interrupting more than the odd 'ooohhh' or squeal, but a few things caused her to shout.

"So let me get this straight" Lanie said a while later " You fell _off_ the bed?"

"Yup" She bit her lip still feeling a bit embarrassed by that.

"You hid _under_ the bed"

She laughed "Yes!"

She heard the shower go off and turned her head expectantly towards the bathroom door.

"Then after telling him off for leaving you on the _floor_, stupid man, you _demanded_ to be carried _back_ to bed."

"_Taken_ to bed Lanie, the carrying thing was all him" She laughed.

"I'm hearing the word _bed_ a lot in these stories." Lanie said laughing loudly, but Kate wasn't really paying attention because he had just emerged from the bathroom, dressed, with wet hair he was casually ruffling with a towel. He grinned and went to speak but stopped when he saw what she was wearing and did a double take. He stared for a few seconds, and she smirked, mission accomplished!

Then he saw the phone in her hand, pointed and mouthed 'work?'

She shook her head smiling and mouthed back 'Lanie'.

That was clearly a mistake.

She couldn't quite tell if it was because she was obviously wearing a shirt of his that she had _kept_, or because she was talking to Lanie, maybe a little of both, but his eyes lit up with mischief as he dropped the towel and started to stalk towards her.

...

Downtown in the morgue Lanie waited for a reply to her last comment but was instead given a speedily rambled excuse and then deafened

"Err…Lanie I really gotta go and…WAAAAA!"

"What in the hell?" Lanie stared at the phone, as noises erupted down the line, giggling, screams and then a brief muffled yelp.

"Good day to you, Dr. Parish!" He had clearly done something under hand (Lanie mentally 'yayed' and 'woohooed') and stolen the phone.

"Having Fun Castle?" Lanie laughed.

"More than you know," he replied before talking to Kate again "Don't look at me like that, look at what you're wearing, what did you expect?"

Lanie wondered _what_ exactly it was that she was wearing? her mind veering off into places she wasn't sure she wanted to go.

"Get rid of your girl for a minute Castle!"

He must have covered the phone with his hand because he was muffled but Lanie could still hear every word

"Kate, Lanie said get lost,"

Lanie shook her head…subtle he was not.

There was a not happy response denying this possibility, but Lanie was focused more on the 'Kate' of it all.

"Yeah she did!" He was almost shouting, holding in laughter against her denial that Lanie would make that request.

Lanie laughed too.

"I dunno why? she said get rid of you, so go…get…"

There was a thump.

"Ow, its not nice to throw things Kate" he called. He waited a few seconds, Lanie heard a door slam shut and smirked knowing she'd probably just gotten him into trouble.

He laughed down the phone his attention returning to the call "Ok, she's gone!"

"Hey writer boy?"

"Yeah."

"She happy?"

The response was a bit delayed as he was clearly distracted.

"I believe so yes…" the giggling in the background confirming his comment even as he said it. She must have snuck back into the bedroom.

"Err… Kate _what_ is that?" He asked not bothering to cover the phone. Sounding a little shocked…a little…_something_ Lanie didn't really want to be thinking about. He yelped and cried out "That's cold!"

"I thought you _liked_ whipped cream Castle?"

"I do, just not down my…" There was another loud yelp.

Lanies eyes almost popped out of her head, as she held in the laugh that wanted to escape.

"You gonna keep her that way?" Lanie tried to maintain composure as she desperately fought to finish the conversation.

"With everything in my power Lanie! Kate seriously, did you _pack_ those in your overnight bag?" He was clearly distracted again, so Lanie decided to make it quick and get off the phone before they got to the point where she would never be able to look them in the eye again.

"Good then I wont have to hurt you!" Lanie said it with such ease and simplicity that for a second he was completely dumb struck. Tiny, scary little woman.

Then he laughed, Lanie could hear her friend talking in the background.

"But _why_ did you think you might _need_ them?"

More muffled talking.

Then it went very quiet.

He took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't expect anything else Dr. Parish." He said quickly. "But I need to go, apparently the NYPD take phone theft very seriously, your friend is waving her handcuffs at me and I think I'm about to be arrested."

Lanie's eyes went wide, before she smirked in appreciation thinking 'good for you girl'

Then he must have dropped the phone, not hung up, and for a few seconds Lanie couldn't quite bring herself to hang up either, she scrunched her eyes together and held onto the phone a little too tightly.

She could hear their muffled conversation.

Kate was talking in her best 'Beckett' voice.

"… have the right to remain very, _very_ silent"

"I don't think that's going to be possible Detec…."

She cut him off, Lanie assumed from the noise, it was with a rather enthusiastic kiss.

" We'll just have to work on that wont we."

"Yes ma'am" there was a noise and a clink and then an "Ow"

Lanie heard Kate laugh.

"You can't _salute_ me wearing handcuffs Castle!"

"Oh I think I can, just not necessarily with my _hands_."

There was more laughter.

Lanie smiled, rolled her eyes, gave in and hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: my imagination is being very very loud...but i still own nothing!

thank you for any and all messages and reviews i have recieved.

* * *

><p>"It's not funny Kate!"<p>

He was watching her as she crawled under the bed searching, her feet poking out like they had been this morning.

"I swear it was in my bag!"

"Kateeeeee" he whined wanting to stamp his foot but resisting the urge, just barely "I _cannot_ be wearing handcuffs when my daughter comes home."

"I am _looking_, I swear I am." Her voice was starting to crack just a bit, but she tried to keep it together as she continued to root around in the bedroom. She was searching under the pillows now, sorting through sheets and pillow cases, for such a tiny little key.

"Kate, seriously, next time you have a tantrum looking through your bag try and _remember _not to throw everything around the room like a _lunatic_!"

She stopped dead and glared at him.

Hello death stare, he thought looking at her, didn't take long for _that_ to reappear.

"Do you _want_ me to keep looking or do you want me to go _home_ Castle because that _tone_ is not helping."

"Sorry, sorry, its just I'm _panicking_ here!" he was wearing a bed sheet like a toga around his waist waving his still cuffed hands at her. "This is very embarrassing!"

She dropped to the floor again continuing to search.

"Castle you're talking to the woman who was caught naked under your bed by not only your mother waving my bra around the room," she patted down the floor, and up ended her bag again "but by your teenage daughter who thinks I'm _kinky_ enough to engage in weird naked hide and seek type games under your bed."

She stood up and glared at him pointing her finger at him as she spoke.

"So do _not_ talk to _me_ about embarrassing."

"Its alright for you," he said huffing under his breath and ignoring her previous statement, "you're dressed," he glanced over at her, where she stood in her _own_ outfit of jeans and a simple white shirt. "there is a certain degree of vulnerability to being clad only in a …."

He stopped because _she_ had stopped her search and she was now striding towards him menacingly.

"_Naked_!" she said as she stepped forwards.

"In a sheet!" she took another step and stopped in front of him grabbing his ear and tweaking it hard.

"In front of your _mother_ and _daughter_…. I win this one."

He squeaked and yelped and tried to bat her hand away but couldn't, handcuffs prevented a lot.

"Say it!" she said glaring at him.

"You win this one!" he said pouting.

"Not that!" she said smirking at him. Her eyes dark and mischievous. Pinching his ear a little harder.

_Oh!_

"Apples" he said fighting the urge to smile.

She grinned released his ear and pointed to a chair by the door.

"Now sit, if you're not going to help me look at least keep out of my way."

She turned on the spot.

"Maybe I should call in the boys? They would find it quick as a flash!" she said under her breath, smiling, knowing he would hear it.

"Not _funny_ Kate."

"Little bit funny!" she said as she started checking the bedside table.

...

"You know I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to look at you arresting someone in quite the same way." He said as she finally slipped the handcuffs off his wrists and put them away.

She smiled. "Not so much fun when you don't have access to the key."

They made their way into the kitchen.

"Least _you_ found it" he shrugged watching her as he started arranging plates and glasses on the counter.

"Yeah" she almost smiled but caught it just in time "I still don't know how it ended up in your shoe!" she said, hiding another smirk as she turned back to the fridge pulling out food.

"I know!" he said sarcastically "It was almost as if _someone_ put it in there"

"Serendipity!" she said turning her face into the fridge again and biting her lip.

A hand crept around her waist and yanked her backwards making her yelp and laugh.

He burrowed his face into her neck and whispered into her ear,

"I'm onto you."

She laughed, mildly annoyed he had figured her out, but forgetting that quickly as he started…

He started kissing along her collar bone, moving up her neck and across her cheek, warm tingling kisses, leading, urgent kisses. Then he slipped his hand further around her waist and pulled her body flush with his, tilting her back in his arms so he could reach her lips. He skimmed along the corner of her mouth and growled against her skin making her shiver.

"Err, before you go all _'cave man' _on me again" she said as she felt her feet start to lift off of the floor "I need to be able to _run_ tomorrow and at this rate I'm not even gonna be able to _walk_, let alone chase down suspects…so mind out of the gutter, and food! NOW!" She turned in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips "Please."

He laughed, "Complaints already?"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just…human" she laughed.

He shook his head, "No way are you _human_, oh goddess _mine_!"

She went pink, heart feeling very full, before it did a little flip in her chest, the words she had been playing with in her head whilst he slept in bed this morning and he basically just said them to her face. That weird connection they shared coming into play yet again.

"I am not." she said quietly.

"Not mine?" He asked hand over his heart, pretending to be crushed.

"Not a goddess!" she laughed.

"But you are _mine_?" he growled the word, head tipped sideways eyes dark.

"If you want me" she said twisting back and forth on the spot hands behind her back, clearly inviting that he prove it, if that was the case.

"Argh, no fair when I cant drag you to bed." He grumbled as he walked towards her slowly.

"You could just _kiss_ me _cave man_" she said laughing.

"_Just_ kissing you is almost impossible."

She pouted "Not even gonna _try_ anymore? Magic gone already?" She took a teasing step backwards, copying one of his sad faces as she went.

"I said _almost_ impossible" he took a very large step towards her, eyes wide and intent.

"Willing to give it a try then?" She asked voice full of tease and eyes twinkling at him happily. She stopped as her back touched the counter.

"Oh _more_ than willing!" he took another step.

"No funny business" she said holding up a finger as he came level with her, pressing her back into the counter top.

"Why my dear Detective…" he said his eyes wide again and innocent "_whatever _do you mean?" before she could react he swooped.

He reached forward and lifted her up, dropping her gently, so she was sitting on top of the counter and stepped into the v of her legs, catching her face as she laughed and quieting her with his fingers as they brushed softly across her cheek and forehead. He brushed the tendrils of hair that had escaped from the plait behind her ears and then simply stood and looked into her eyes.

He stood like that for a minute, or a lifetime, just getting lost in the warmth of her gaze, before he leant forward and placed a simple and soft kiss against her lips.

He held them there, lip to lip, silent and still, as he felt her hands move from her lap to capture the front of his shirt. She held him tight to her, her feet wrapping around one of his legs to hold him in place as she tried to deepen the kiss.

He laughed moving his head back, not letting her.

He pulled free of her grip on his leg and tugged her fingers loose, setting them to rest in her lap, before stepping back.

"Rules are rules Kate." he smiled mischievously before turning back around and started to make sandwiches.

"Now who's the tease." she said grumpily as she hopped off the counter and moved to help him make lunch.

He bumped her hip with his as he passed her some bread, feeling very domestic as he did.

"Oh, don't worry," he grinned at her "It's still you!".


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i own nothing but an insane level of excitement for the fact its monday tomorrow!

* * *

><p>They had eaten, laughing and talking, clashing and arguing as was their way. Both ignoring the fact that her eye was steadily and repeatedly drifting to the clock.<p>

Around 5 Alexis had returned, chatted with them for a few minutes before rushing out to meet friends. Martha had done the same thing about an hour later, so by 7 they were alone again. Which was when she chose to broach the subject that had been playing on her mind.

"We have to talk" she said seriously, collapsing on the opposite end of the couch, further away than she really wanted to be.

"Nope!" he crossed his arms and looked defiant.

"What?"

"_Nope_" he said again with significance "no talking!" he shook his head looking like a petulant toddler.

"You cant just say _no_!" she said incredulously staring at him.

"Yeah, I can."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?" she was close to wanting to shoot him again. This stubborn streak in him was not at all fun.

"Because you are about to say _something_ that is going to upset me!"

She looked at him shocked.

"What makes you think that?"

"No good sentence ever starts with '_we need to talk_' Kate."

He had her there.

"Ok true,"

She pursed her lips trying to think of how to carry on.

"I'm not hiding this" he said before she could speak, waving his hand between the two of them.

She started to laugh, a short sharp laugh, the man was completely insane.

"How in the _hell_ would we hide this even if I _wanted_ to?" she said, she shuffled along the couch so she was closer to him, dropping her hand to his thigh as she spoke "I kissed _you_ in the break room of my _precinct_." she tapped him, and he nodded in acknowledgment "Invited you to dinner in front of Ryan and Esposito, was found in your _bed_ by your mother and daughter and started doing…other things to you when you were on the phone to Lanie."

She giggled looking at him as her words seemed to sink in.

"Explain to me how in the _hell_ I'm supposed to hide that?"

"Denial?" he asked confused, because she made a pretty good point, he had too many witnesses. He tried not to gloat.

"Cos that worked _so_ well before" she smiled lightly, and he realised she was thinking back through their years working together.

"CIA conspiracy?" he said eyes lighting up

"The CIA made me _sleep_ with you?" she tilted her head confused but intrigued, she shuffled closer, mildly annoyed he thought she wanted to deny _them_.

"No!" he said "don't be _ridiculous_. They just _drugged_ you making you _think_ you wanted to sleep with me, and now its wearing off and you are coming back to your senses!" He sat back smug, theory fully formed and out there, making sense to him alone.

"That achieves _what_ exactly? The only person who benefits from that is _you_." she scoffed.

"And _you_. I'm pretty sure you _benefited_ just as much as I did" he looked very pleased with himself "if not _more_." He waggled his eyebrows at the implication. She laughed, but rolled her eyes. Waving her hand for him to continue.

He loved that she was playing along. He didn't carry on though he just smiled at her widely.

"So, I was drugged by the CIA, again who does that help apart from you?" she asked.

"Maybe it was me and I paid them." he said reaching, realising there were holes in this theory after all.

"You _paid_ the CIA?" her eyes went wide.

"Yeah!" His eyes lit up as his mind worked fast filling in the gaps "What did I say before? By _any_ means necessary I would get you into bed." He sat back and grinned.

"That's totally creepy!" she said whacking him across the leg her eyes wider still. "I'm pretty sure you've just given me grounds to have you _arrested_."

"For what?" he said his own eyes wide, shocked.

She smacked him again.

"For giving your _Detective_ girlfriend the heebie jeebies, god Castle, after _that_ I'm sure I could come up with something." She shuddered.

"I'm sorry _what_?" He sat up and stared at her.

She chose to deliberately misunderstand and carried on talking

"The _heebie jeebies_ you totally…"

He cut her off by laying his hand over her mouth, her eyes sparkled with the laughter she was fighting to keep in, as she watched wheels turning in his head.

"No…_no_" he shook his head "…no not that."

She smirked behind his hand and mumbled

"Eey ef moo endear actho een" her eyes were wide and innocent.

He dropped his hand, snapping out of it and laughed.

"What the _hell _did you just say?"

"I _said_ '_I have no idea what you mean_'" she pushed him back and raised herself up onto her knees and crawled the distance between them on the couch before forcing him into the corner, her arms coming to rest on his chest.

"You said _girlfriend_ Kate" he said his eyes serious.

"Did I?" She tilted her head, slipping the top button of his shirt open and running her fingers along the skin lightly, tracing his collar bone, dragging her nails across it, watching his eyes as she did, her mouth in an open smile.

He was fighting very hard not to let her distract him, she could tell, and to be fair he was doing very well, but it just made her _need_ to make him break all the more.

"Yeah, you did" he was trying to ignore her fingers as they slipped lower "you said '_your_ Detective _girlfriend_' and girlfriend," he pointed to her as she started to work her fingers on the next button "implies boyfriend" he pointed now to himself.

"Mmm, I suppose it does," she kept her face impassive and indifferent as she raised her self up and sat across his lap, her knees either side of his legs, tilting her head to one side.

She leant forward eyes wide as she placed her open lips on his neck.

She felt him shiver, but he carried on talking, she was impressed.

"Is that what we are Kate? Really." His voice was starting to break a bit as she used her teeth to nibble on the part of his neck she had been sucking on before.

He needed to gain some ground before she got to him too much.

"What exactly did you expect us to be Castle?" she asked leaning back on his lap to look into his eyes.

"It's a bit pathetic isn't it, at our age." he held in the smile as her eyes went wide.

"Speak for yourself." She made to get up but he held her in place by clamping his hands across her thighs.

She glared at him eyes going dark, in the dangerous non sexy way. "I am _not_ pathetic" she said "and at '_our'_ age ha! You are _way_ older than me!"

"Ow!" he said clutching his heart "you wound me Kate."

She continued to glare.

"What _exactly_ would you call us then? Oh so _genius_ writer that you are?"

"Lovers?" he asked, he moved his hands back to their position and began running them up and down her legs.

She rolled her eyes "Yes I'm going to _introduce_ you to people as my lover."

"I wouldn't complain!"

"Mmmm, I _bet_!"

"Partners?" He asked again.

She thought for a second seriously this time, before shaking her head.

"We use that at work, it needs to be…_more_."

"Love of my life?" he asked grinning, annoying her was so much fun.

"Awww!" she mocked before pinching him "I said _more_ not sappy," but the smile negated the harshness of the words.

"Friends with benefits?" he said eyes filled with fake innocence.

"Oh! You _wish_ cave man!" She ran her hand lightly along his leg.

He caught her hand and stilled it.

"You gotta _stop _calling me that" His eyes were dark and intense.

She pulled her hands loose and rose up on her knees again, eyes wide as she leant in close to his head and whispered in his ear "Cave man" before kissing along his jaw, she paused and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before resuming her path along his throat.

He slipped his hands from her legs, up to her shirt and undid three of the bottom buttons, giving him access to the skin on her sides.

He could hear something metallic, but wasn't really bothered by it, too lost in what she was doing with her lips against his neck.

He felt her flinch slightly as he ran his finger tips across the skin above her waist, skimming very, very lightly, and wondered for a second if she was ticklish, but he filed that away for research later.

He heard voices, possibly, but her mouth was warm and distracting so he ignored it, convinced he was wrong.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Hearing his daughters voice he shot up and dumped Kate unceremoniously onto the couch, where she toppled side ways, clearly too lost in what they had been doing to be fully aware, because she screeched and whirled to face him

"_What _is your problem?…oohhh"

"Woah Lex is that your _Dad_? He's getting…"

"Shut up!" Alexis yelled.

Their eyes shot to the door realising Alexis wasn't alone, gathered around her was a small group of other teenage girls. He did a quick head count, five others, fantastic, kids he didn't know, almost guaranteeing that this would spread amongst her friends.

They stood clustered, a few with mouths wide, some smirking, looking at the two adults.

Kate glared at him as he coughed to cover a laugh, convincing no one.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Kate jumped to her feet, doing up the buttons and walking quickly towards the door, face bright red.

"How could I have known?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"Oh you always _know_!" she growled, glaring once more before continuing her march towards the door.

"I'm sorry," Kate said as she walked past Alexis ignoring the smirks and giggles of the girls around her, "I'm so, so sorry. Oh god," she put her hand to her flushed face "so sorry."

Alexis reached out her hand stopping Kate as she tried to scoot past her and reach for the door. Alexis squeezed her arm, and Kate turned to look at her mildly confused.

Alexis took a deep breath ignoring the giggles, the smirking father and the red faced Detective, someone needed to be the adult.

"This is my Dad" Alexis said gesturing to him across the room, "he is _very_ inappropriate for his age." Kate bit her lip agreeing but not quite prepared to smile just yet.

Alexis turned to Kate. "And this is Kate his…."

Alexis let the unfinished sentence hang there waiting for one of the _supposed_ grown-ups to fill in the blanks.

Kates mind went blank and she stared across the room for help, but someone was clearly out for revenge. He smirked at her and tilted his head waiting for her to answer the question once and for all.

She thought, her cheeks going red as the seven people in the room stared at her waiting for explanation, so she thought quickly.

He was right boyfriend/girlfriend was too childish for them, even if they were. Lovers, though true, was too emotive for everyday conversation and definitely not for this audience. She sighed because partners was the perfect imperfect description of them, but they were still more than that. She couldn't explain it they were _more_, they were all, they were…

"_Everything_!" her eyes snapped wide as she realised she had said it out loud.

Alexis did a double-take in shock, her mouth hanging open, as Kate clapped her hand across her own mouth, she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

There was a deep rumbling noise and she looked up to find him laughing at her. He tried to fight it for all of a second before pointing at her and bending double his eyes scrunched tight.

"Ok!" Alexis said nodding she was shocked but she was going with it, if they were being open and honest (even accidentally) she was all for it. Enough with the games. "This is Kate…my dads _everything_!"

"Noooo." Kate said face flushing yet again (these people were seriously out to drive her insane) "that's not…I didn't mean…" she turned and glared at him "will you _help_ ME!"

He took a breath, stopped laughing and tried to look deadly serious.

"Ok, I can do that!"

He strode over to stand between Kate and his daughter a hand on the shoulder of each woman.

"Hi," he said "I'm Rick Castle, Alexis's dad, much to her embarrassment," he squeezed the girls arm where he held it as Alexis laughed (but didn't deny it) "and this," he turned to find her standing with her hand across her face, hiding as much as she could from the stares of the teens in the room. "This is _Kate_, and she _wasn't _wrong. Now go have fun!" he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

As Kates mouth dropped open, the teens took off laughing, heading for Alexis's room upstairs. One or two said 'aww' as they went and one of them pointed at Alexis and grinned.

Alexis stayed with the two of them for a few minutes before she hugged her dad, grinning at Kate around his chest as she mouthed 'you deserved that', and winked before twisting on the spot and walking off.

He turned to smile at Kate but found her looking a bit lost.

He caught her hand and pulled her towards him, giving her a one armed hug, sensing she needed the reassurance.

"You ok?"

She nodded into his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist the other still covering her face. She lifted her hand away and looked up at him eyes wide.

"You just told a room full of teenagers I was your _everything_" she said sounding awed.

"Er no, that was _you_!" he laughed "I just didn't disagree."

She growled against him, but couldn't argue because it was true.

"Could' a been worse!" he said turning her so he could hold her properly. Her mouth closed with a snap, her cheeks still pink.

"_How_ exactly?" she said glaring at him eyes wide

"Well we could have been naked and I could have still been wearing the _handcuffs_."

A smile flashed across her face all too briefly as once again her eyes went wide, looking over his shoulder. He abruptly turned on the spot and came face to face with Alexis who looked in a great deal of pain, her eyes on the floor.

"Eugh!" the girl said lifting her head and giving them both a disgusted look.

"That's it" Castle said staring the girl down as he pointed at her "No more sneaking around, tomorrow I'm buying you a bell."


	8. Chapter 8

Its monday :)

Disclaimer: i still own nothing.

* * *

><p>She finally got home a little after 10, alone.<p>

Though he had offered repeatedly to walk her, drive her, _carry_ her home, she had refused.

When he had pouted and said it was dangerous, she had reminded him she carried a _gun_. He had grumbled about that not making her different from millions of weirdo's roaming the streets, but she had eventually convinced him they were going for _normality_ in their relationship not complete _obsession_.

He had whined, he liked obsession, obsession meant she could stay, but he had given in. Then he had kissed her, a lot, _repeatedly_, before letting her go.

So she had gotten home around 10, text him goodnight and flopped into bed, and, considering the amount of time she had spent in _his_ bed all day, she slept.

But not for long enough.

Around 5am her phone rang, a normal ring (not a Castle joke one).

"Beckett!" she answered groggily.

"Hey boss! we got a body"

"Espo _don't_ call me boss." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Ok Beckett. Wake Castle up, he's gonna like this one, you'll never guess how this guy died."

"He's not here Esposito" she said getting up and throwing clothes on the bed.

"Oh…Lanie said…"

"Esposito!" she said cutting him off "you wana fill me in on the victim? And if you want me to turn up at _all_ I'm gonna need a location."

She let him talk for a few minutes before hanging up, she rushed through her morning shower routine and got dressed.

Once she was ready to leave she fired off a quick text.

_Castle we got a body, see you in 20?_

_20seconds? _He text back

She looked at her phone confused.

_You been holding out on me?_

He replied with just a _?_

_Only superman could get here in 20secs._

She looked at the phone waiting for another message.

Instead there was a knock at the door.

She stared at it open mouthed before she smiled and dropped her phone onto the counter.

She tried not to rush opening the door and fumbled the lock before finally flinging it wide.

"Good morning Detective" he said winking, arm extended offering her a very large cup of coffee.

"Hi" she said suddenly feeling ridiculously nervous.

He stepped forward and waggled the cup at her.

She lifted her hand to take it.

"Oh no, Kate" he said withdrawing the cup, "you gotta earn it."

She looked shocked and very annoyed. Teasing her with caffeine at this hour was not sensible.

"I _want_ my _coffee_ Castle!" she said holding out her hand and warming up an early morning death stare.

"It's not _yours_ until you pay for it" he said smirking.

"You want me to give you _money_ Castle?" She made her eyes go wide in shock but asked knowing perfectly well he didn't.

The choking, shocked reaction was totally worth it. She smirked at him.

"Of course not!" he said his eyes wide.

"What do you _want_?"

"A _kiss_ Kate! Just a kiss" he said waggling his eyebrows and puckering his lips.

She laughed loud at the look on his face and shook her head.

"I _have_ to go to work."

"You said I had 20 minutes to be ready and that was less than 5 minutes ago and you said…"

He looked very much like he was launching into a long whiney speech so she stepped forward and snaked her arm around his neck, leaning into him.

He snagged her around the waist and drew her closer, not aware of her fingers creeping along his arm until they were wrapped around the cup and pulling it from his hand.

She laughed, once, evilly, stepping back and taking a double handed swig from the cup.

"Hey! That was devious." he said pouting.

"Yup!" she said sighing into the cup "Sooo good!" her eyes fluttered shut as she drank more and when she opened them again he was standing directly in front of her.

She looked him in the eye and smiled, a soft gentle smile "Thank you."

"Ahh, _there_ you are!" his own answering smile lit up his face.

She tilted her head confused.

"I couldn't see 'Kate' under all that _grumpy_ Detective Beckett." He explained grinning, reaching forward to hold her face in his hand, his thumb brushing her cheekbone.

She laughed again, properly, feeling more relaxed, not sure if it was because of the coffee or the touch. Maybe both.

She set her cup down next to her phone and stepped into his arms, her hands grasping the front of his jacket to hold him in place. She looked at him intently.

"Good morning!" she said again leaning forward very slowly, she let her eyes drift shut as she placed her lips over his.

"Mmmm" he smiled against her mouth, "You taste like vanilla."

"You taste like _you_." she said her voice full of meaning as she shuddered lightly against him.

His eyes went dark at her words, the smile vanishing, before tugging her closer and giving her another good morning kiss that not only thoroughly woke her up but left her humming from head to toe.

She pulled back and dropped her head onto his shoulder laughing.

"Why are you here so early?" she asked stepping back and picking up her coffee cup, needing a little distance to calm the tingling in her body before she went to a crime scene.

He looked sheepish. His eyes not quite meeting hers.

"What were you planning?" she asked curiously, guessing from the look on his face he had been up to something.

"I was planning on sneaking in and _waking_ you up." he said shrugging and grinning at his own implication.

She was confused.

"_How_ were you planning on getting in Castle?"

His eyes went wide as he realised he had said too much, he tried to distract her and back track and escape.

"Err…never mind we have to leave didn't you say we had to get going…" He stopped when she starting walking towards him.

"How? Castle?"

"I was gonna…" he took a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"I was gonna use a key" he watched her intently waiting for an explosion.

Her mouth dropped open.

"How do you…? Why…? What?"

"A key" he said again reluctantly.

"I didn't give you a key" she said feeling stupid for stating the obvious.

"No, no you didn't."

"How do you have a key?"

"I … ok don't get mad" he said pointing at her as her eyes went wide.

"I promise nothing…Castle spill."

"I might have had your key copied…a while ago."

"A while ago?"

"Yeah."

"When a while ago" she said scrunching her eyes closed, baffled, she waited for anger to come, feeling it should. She should be mad at this, but there was nothing other than a mildly warm tingle left by the kiss and a sense that whatever his reason she was probably going to forgive him for it.

"Er, when you moved in?"

Or maybe not.

"What? Why?"

"In case…"

"In case of what? You need to start speaking in sentences here Castle and stop making me beg for information…" Her voice rose, she felt the anger at last start to creep in "Why do you have my key? And why have you had it since I moved in?"

"In case there was an emergency" he said. "Last time you had an emergency I had to break down the door. This seemed quicker" he shrugged "more stealthy."

"How did you get it?" her eyes narrowed expectantly.

"I asked your Dad." he sighed.

"And he gave it to you…"

"Well, I got Lanie to vouch for me and then he let me have a copy. We all thought it would be good for _someone _to be able to get in here and I…_volunteered_." he shrugged.

She laughed shaking her head, he whirled to glare at her as she laughed again.

"You know I dead bolt the door right" she pointed so he could take in the several locks on her front door.

"Even if you _had_ the key you wouldn't have been able to get in."

His mouth dropped wide.

"Keep the key if you want Castle" she said grinning "just text me before you try to use it, I don't want to shoot you thinking someone's trying to break in."

"I expected you to get mad" he said confused.

She shrugged "Why? Its sweet, and it wouldn't have done you any good anyway. Just…" she caught his hand "seriously text first, I don't want to shoot you _accidentally_."

He nodded "_Deliberately_ is fine though?"

"I'll always give you a warning if its going to be deliberate." she said smirking.

...

They had arrived at the crime scene, worked quickly, gathering details and evidence.

"A _Pen_?" she asked Esposito as she crouched next to the body. " Someone _stabbed_ him to death with a Pen?"

Castle grinned "Well it is mightier than the…."

"Don't" she said standing and pointing at him "Don't you dare say it."

He pouted "But I'm a _writer_ and he was stabbed in the eye with a _pen_! When else am I ever, _ever _going to be able to say it?"

"Never." she said glaring at him again, gesturing they make their way back to the car. "I hate that saying."

"Lanie went back to the lab" Esposito called as they got in the car "She said you need to stop by" he grinned at the two of them "About the case!"

Kate rolled her eyes as she climbed into the car.

"Yeah I bet!" she called back catching Esposito shoot Ryan a look as the two men laughed.

"And on to the precinct!" Castle said watching her as she started the engine. He was almost jumping up and down in the seat.

"How much sugar have you had this morning?" she asked looking at him confused.

"What?"

"Why are you so excited?"

He smiled "It's the first time we are going in there as _US_!"

She laughed, he didn't know why, but he decided not to ask, he had the feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

...

They had exited the elevator and he had stepped out expectantly, eyes wide scanning the room. It was still early and not many people were around.

An officer walked past inclining her head

"Morning Detective Beckett, Hey Castle!" the woman disappeared around the corner with barely a second glance.

"Hey Diane!" Castle called back. He watched her leave clearly expecting more. Forlorn he leant back.

Kate looked at him where he slumped against the wall, a defeated and disappointed look washing across his face.

She shoved him in the arm, taking another swig of her coffee as they started walking towards her desk.

She smirked as she spoke.

"What did you expect Castle a standing ovation?"

He shrugged "Sort of, _You_ got one!"

She thought for a minute.

"I got shot you _idiot_ I don't think you getting…" she whispered harshly "_laid_ is quite in the same _league_!"

"It is the way _we _do it."

She choked on her coffee, pulling the cup away from her lips as she glared at him.

"What did I say about _appropriate_ work place conversation?" She grumbled as he finally reached her desk and sat in his chair.

"When do I _ever_ make 'appropriate workplace conversation' …_Beckett _" he waggled his eyebrows remembering their conversation in the bedroom yesterday morning about names.

Clearly she did too because her cheeks reddened, oh, she thought, evil man wanted to play did he.

"Its just cos you had proof!" he said.

"What are you trying to say? That I got a standing ovation because they all _saw_ me get shot but no one saw you get…"

"Exactly!" he said looking at her intently.

She let that hang there for a few seconds as she played with a little idea forming in her head.

"Hmm…maybe you're right." she said sitting down at her desk, taking in a few of the casually turning heads as she did. Some people smiled a little too widely for her liking but no one had (so far) said anything that had warranted the death stare.

She caught his eye as he stared at her opened mouthed.

"What" she asked, distracted.

"What did you say…?

Oh…

"_Oh_" she said "I said maybe you are _right_!" she tilted her head an evil gleam in her eye.

"About?"

"About people needing proof."

He stuttered "Err… how _exactly_ would we erm…give them…" he coughed "proof…Beckett?"

"Hmm." she leant further towards him her voice low and dark "Well we could pretend we needed space to work."

"Mmm?"

"Head to the break room and pull down all the blinds."

He nodded not quite able to speak but listening to the wondrous tale she was weaving before him.

"_Lock_ the door." she continued watching his eyes as they stayed wide heat blazing behind them, igniting more with every word she spoke.

"We would have to be _loud_" she tipped her head sideways again, watching his mouth as she spoke, he licked his lower lip and her heart stuttered, no fair, she was supposed to be teasing him not the other way around.

She dragged her eyes away voice catching as she carried on.

"D..do you think you could be loud Castle, to attract attention?"

He nodded again almost as soon as she spoke.

She needed to end this fast because it was working far to well on her, and not nearly well enough on _him_! She was loosing herself in the fantasy she was weaving.

"Do you think you could make _me_ be loud?"

Stupid question she thought to herself, she knew he could, because he had. Her mind flashed back to her being draped across his lap, rolling around on his bedroom floor.

"Oh!" he said suddenly finding his voice, something in her eyes telling him it was time to play too.

"I think _you_ could be _made_ to be loud enough for the both of us…_Beckett_."

He watched as she took a shuddering breath, before biting hard on her lip.

"The only problem" he said taking over her little game as she was lost in memories, her eyes darted back to his, blazing at him as his voice cut through her reverie.

"Problem?" she asked confused…there was no problem, she was actually working through in her head now _how_ to accomplish what she had talked about without getting booted off the force.

"Yeah! _Problem_ with all the loudness and _touching_ in the break room…"

"Mmm?" she said eyes wide.

"You have a case!" he said smirking.

That snapped her back to reality.

"Case." she said standing up "I have a _case_" she said it again more firmly.

"But tonight" he said watching her eyes drift back to him "oh tonight you wont have a case, tonight you'll just have _me_ and the freedom to be as _loud_ as you want."

She smiled. Composure regained. Work on her mind.

"Yes, but _tonight_, I'll be going home _alone_!" she patted his cheek.

"You keep saying I'm going to drive _you_ insane…" he said pointing at her "…that was just _mean_."

"Aww." she pouted on his behalf.

"Suck it up, Castle" she reached over and ran her fingers along the back of his neck making him shiver as she walked off. "Remember where we are!".

He looked at her incredulously as she disappeared around the corner, and she had the nerve to tell him off about 'appropriate workplace conversation' . He grinned. New game in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Great appreciation to diane for the information when i got a little lost.

Disclaimer: if wishes were fishes we'd all be in the sea, and all that you read would belong to me! but it doesnt cos **i own nothing!**

* * *

><p>When she returned to her desk a little while later she found the three men in deep conversation. Ryan spotted her approaching first and said something hurriedly that caused the other men to turn in her direction.<p>

They didn't stop talking as she approached but she sensed a hurried subject change nearing, catching a few words as she got closer, her suspicion playing across her face, brow furrowed.

"You _sure _about this bro?" Esposito whispered, not quite quietly enough. His eyes flicking in her direction, self preservation a strong vibe flowing from him.

She watched Castle lean back in the chair a smile wide across his face as he looked her directly in the eye. Challenging.

"Oh _definitely_."

She sat down at her desk, eyes scrunched knowing she was missing something, frustrated she didn't know what and desperately fighting the urge to ask.

"Guys?"

All three turned towards her, Castle far too smug for her liking, Esposito looking like he was calculating how fast she could draw and shoot, and Ryan's eyes darting back and forth, like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"_Work_…" she pointed at the murder board "….remember?"

As she stood up and stared at the board she pretended she didn't notice their little hand gesture behind her back, or the snickers convincing themselves they had fooled her.

Her grip tightened on the pen as she wrote, something was brewing and she just couldn't quite put her finger on what.

...

She had gone for coffee (again) and when she returned she placed two cups on the desk before offering him a packet.

"Cookie?"

"Yes Buttercup?" He said looking at her smiling.

She rolled her eyes pulling the bag back just as he reached for it.

"I'll take that as a _no_!"

His mouth dropped wide in horror.

"You're punishing me by with-holding _sugar_?" he said shocked "That's got to be against my human rights or something?"

"_Yeah_" she rolled her eyes again "right up there with freedom of speech." she smiled now "I may with-hold _that_ too!" she watched him, her smile getting wider as that sunk in.

He narrowed his eyes, pouting, and slumped back in the chair.

She popped another mini cookie into her mouth, savouring it loudly for his benefit.

"Mmmmm" she moaned watching his eyes as something dark woke behind them.

"_Tease_" he said leaning forward, "You have chocolate on your _lip_, do you want me to get it _off_ for you" he laughed as her eyes dropped to his lips for a split second, so he pulled out a 'Beckett classic' and ran his tongue along his bottom lip "or would you like to _share_?"

She coughed around the cookie in her mouth fighting to regain her composure. _How_ the hell did he do that? One minute she was in control and the next lost in images of his mouth sucking chocolate from her body.

She looked up at him from under her dark lashes, fighting to remember where she was and not react to the warmth spreading through her, before giving in and holding the bag out to him.

...

He was watching her do paperwork at her desk. His mind going in circles, something was bothering him about what she had said earlier.

"Do you _really_ hate that saying?"

She looked up "Huh?" she thought for a minute back to the crime scene "Oh! _The pen is mightier than the sword_" she said the words with sarcasm and then took him completely by surprise "…no."

"No?"

"No, I don't hate the saying" she said sighing and turning in her chair to face him "I actually like the sentiment, _words_ having greater _power_ than violence."

She looked at him significantly, letting her phrasing wash over the both of them.

Words did have greater power than violence, _his_ words had helped cleanse away the violence of her past, her job and her life.

His written words spilled across pages guiding her before they met. Words that were _about_ her at the start of it all, when he was an annoyance and she was warped and hiding, written to show he respected and desired her in equal measure. Until they became _for_ her, in black and white declaring love and a yearning for more.

His spoken words cutting through the darkness like a beacon, lighting her way back to life and now love. Waking the part of her that yearned for fun, innocence and laughter. She hadn't realised until now, with the last twenty four hours forever burned in her mind, how _little_ fun she had actually been having before him.

Then there were the _unspoken_ words, the ones that blazed behind his eyes every time he looked at her, kissed her or touched her. The ones that flowed from his finger tips as he used her body like his personal keyboard, playing a love story across her skin, writing the tale until the words were etched into her soul. Those were the ones that woke something low down in pit of her stomach and made her very aware of her pulse.

Words did have more power than violence, his words meant _everything_.

When she looked at him she realised he was watching the emotion of her thoughts play out across her face, and like he always did, he understood the meaning. His eyes echoing something back to hers. They both left it unsaid though, as was their way.

She held his gaze, letting it sink in for a few seconds before she finished.

"I just hate the overuse of it." she said finishing her thought.

"Ah, so I _could_ have said it." He sat back trying to lighten her mood and, at the same time, wondered if he could still work it into the conversation somehow, because come on, it was still funny. The victim had been stabbed in the eye with a pen, and that was tragic, but it was the _perfect_ saying and it _had_ to be said.

"No!" she said pointing at him, his idea playing across his face, "because you wouldn't have _just_ said it. You would have said it and then Ryan would have said it and then Esposito and then before you know it the entire precinct would have been saying it, and I would have…"

"Had to shoot someone?" he asked

She twisted her lips "Maybe" she conceded trying not to smile.

…...

She had been sifting evidence methodically with Ryan and Esposito for the last three hours getting nowhere fast.

"I need _sugar_"she said stretching her hands high above her head, desperately wanting a break and an ice cold milkshake. She got up and went to ask him to lunch "Castle…

He puckered his lips, preparing for a kiss and held his arms wide.

Ryan coughed and choked, whilst Esposito smirked, and Kate's mouth just gaped as she stared at him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her feigning innocence.

"Oh, my mistake" he stood up and put on his jacket, ignoring her as she stood glaring at him. It was simply too much fun to mess with her.

"Wrong kinda _sugar_ Castle!" she said snapping at him but watching his face not quite sure if he had been joking or not "_lunch_ Castle…" she said her eyes narrowing "lunch!"

"Oh! we cant" he said suddenly turning to Esposito "didn't Lanie say she needed us?" He did something with his eyes in Esposito's direction, something that said 'now' .

"Yeah...yeah!" Esposito eyes went wide and he sat up in his chair "she did, yeah she needs to see you." he nodded, a lot.

"About?" she glanced between the three men, that feeling of being in the dark creeping back in.

"About the case!" Ryan said chiming in "the…the _murder_ case."

She laughed.

"What _other_ kind of case would it be?" she asked confused but smiling.

Ryan looked to Esposito for help, but Castle intervened by stepping forward, giving her a small shove to get her moving.

"Come on!" he said "Lanie first and then lunch."

She shook off the feeling of suspicion and tried to mentally prepare herself for being interrogated by Lanie, but there were some things even all her years of experience just couldn't help her with. The _enigma_ Lanie was one of them.

He glanced at her, dropping back slightly so he could turn and signal Esposito. He held his arms wide in a '_what was that_?' gesture. Ryan dropped his eyes and Esposito just shrugged and pointed at the phone.

Esposito waited until the two of them were side by side at the elevator before he lifted it.

He punched in a few numbers watching them as they stood waiting by the door. To the untrained eye the way they stood was no different to normal, but to he who had spent the last few years watching them dance around each other, the change was monumental.

Subtle, but full of significance.

She inclined her head to Castle as she spoke, smiling widely, _freely_, before picking something from the front of his jacket, clearly in no hurry to move as she let her hand fall slowly down his chest until it rested at her side. She didn't hide the touch or flaunt it, it just _was_, natural. Then she snagged his little finger with her own for a second as he grinned at whatever it was she had been saying.

The phone connected as they separated and stepped into the elevator, perfect timing.

"Yo, Steve, its Esposito in homicide" He watched them turn and stand as they waited for the doors to close "yeah man I'm good, need a favour! If Gates calls about the elevator and you _happen_ to say you been having reports of mechanical problems I'd make it worth your while." He laughed looking up as Castle caught his eye "yeah bro you gotta deal, I know a guy who can get you tickets to _any_ game you want."

...

She stepped through the elevator doors and leant against the wall, catching him grin as she did. She looked through the gap as the doors slid shut and could swear she saw Esposito give him a thumbs up.

"Ok _what_? She said turning to him but he was distracted.

"You need to _press_ the button Castle!"

His eyes flashed wide, as she rolled hers. Always the innuendo.

She leant forward and hit the button herself with exaggeration and frustration, this was getting beyond annoying now. She waited for him to answer.

He didn't respond, once they started to descend, his eyes were focused as he watched the display of the elevator and they dropped 1 floor, 2 floors, he waited as long as he could, but after 4 floors he gave in.

"Castle what are you doing?" she asked as he stepped forward, watching her face, and reached for the emergency stop button.

"Don't you DARE!" she said her eyes going wide, the panic rising in her voice "Castle that's not funny!"

He grinned at her as his fingers closed over the red button, yanking it back hard and bringing the elevator to a shuddering holt.

A siren sounded three times loudly over their heads before cutting off.

She stood with her mouth open, shocked, before she turned on him, her hand resting on her hips as she yelled

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing Castle?"

He stalked towards her, his eyes dark and feral, making her back up against the wall. She held out a finger to tell him to stop, but the words never made it past her tongue.

He placed a hand either side of her head leaning in, pinning her to the wall, before he reached up behind her and pulled the clip from her bun, making her hair cascade around her face. He ran his fingers through it settling it over her shoulder before he brought his face close to hers, inhaling deeply and burrowing his head into her hair. He felt her shiver as his hot breath tickled through the curly strands and settled against her skin, he fought a smile as her hand reached out and snagged his jacket pocket, needing something to hold onto.

"Playing you at your own game _Beckett_." He smirked, looking up into her eyes, her face close enough that when she lifted her own eyes slowly to look at him, her lashes brushed his skin.

He slipped his hand up to cup her cheek effectively stopping the words that she had been about to speak. He pulled her face to his, brushing his lips slowly across the soft skin under her eye and down across her jaw before he finally found her lips, smiling, as he felt her mouth open beneath his.


	10. Chapter 10

oh my imagination is a dangerous place to be playing at the moment! And my muse is a tease!

Disclaimer: i remain, owning nothing!

* * *

><p>The kiss was dirty and intense and <em>hot<em>. She felt the heat it created marching through her veins as she struggled to breathe around him, but with each shuddering breath she took he just invaded more.

Her legs felt unsteady and as she tried to find her balance she realised he had stepped into her, his leg between hers holding her up against the wall.

She needed purchase, a tether, something to cling to. Her fingers tightened on the pocket of his jacket but it wasn't enough and she pulled desperately to reach out, wanting to hold on to _him_.

As she wrenched her hands away she heard the fabric tear, felt him laugh against her mouth and ignored it all. She grabbed the front of his shirt in her hands, scrunching her fingers tightly, fisting the material and pinching his skin underneath.

She was struggling to hold on because the want and the need and the desire were raging through her and becoming too much. She pushed against his chest, testing him, not breaking the kiss as she did, and with the momentum of the push and the stumble of his feet she drove him back into the opposite wall.

As they crashed into the wall the kiss broke.

The elevator creaked and groaned at the force of their collision, the settling noises drowning out their harsh breathing for a few seconds, before they resumed their bodily duel.

But it wasn't enough!

She wrapped herself around him as close as she could get, and it _still_ wasn't enough. She gave herself over to the feeling forgetting where she was, she couldn't have told him if he asked. She wouldn't have known the day or the month or the year, and in a minute she planned to forget her own name, if she could just get _closer_.

She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, fingers looping the holes as she worked quickly. She pulled it free from his waist and reached to undo another button when he caught her lip in a swirl of his tongue. She staggered back breathing hard looking at him, her fingers still holding fast to the material.

She watched him, her eyes deep and dark pools of yearning, as she lifted her hand to his neck where she had freed the skin from the constraints of the shirt and made to skim her fingers along it.

But his hands reached out and stilled hers.

"No touching Kate" he said his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Whh…." she was waging an internal war, battling the inner voice that was telling her she had lost her mind and ignoring the urge to regain her self-control. She didn't want to be in control, she just wanted to _be_, to _exist_, with him.

"What happened to _Beckett_?"

Her voice was dark and inviting, teasing gone as breathlessness overwhelmed her.

"This felt more like a _Kate_ moment" he said smiling softly at her.

He leaned back watching her.

God! He would happily spend eternity watching her when she looked like that. There was a streak of red across each cheek and her hair was messy and tumbled from his hands raking through it, her eyes were dark, the lids heavy from desire. She looked luscious and wanton. Her chest heaving as her breath came in rasping gasps.

"Nu-uhh," she took another deep shuddering breath "_definitely_ Beckett!" she was trying to pull her hands free so she could throw herself back into that kiss.

He was annoyingly in control, and she wanted him _burning_ like she was.

But he held her hands tightly in one of his, freeing the other to brush the hair from her eyes, his thumb tracing the line of her eyebrow.

"You said no touching" she growled petulantly.

"Mmmhhh" he said grinning "but that rule only applies to you!"

She closed her eyes very slowly and took a deep breath

"That is _not_ going to be possible Castle."

"_Oh_!" the raging beast in his chest was awake again, purring and proud to know his touch made her act like this, made her voice crack and her resolve buckle.

"It will just have to be" he said running his finger along her cheek and down the side of her neck

"Why? she asked not really wanting the answer.

He stopped the trailing of his fingertips and instead tipped her head using his hand, guiding her gently so she would look up. She glanced around remembering where she was and caught sight of a blinking light.

"We might have an audience" he said pointing to the camera in the corner of the elevator.

She looked at the blinking light for an eternity, before she turned to him smiling.

"Do you _really_ think I care?"

…...

There was a loud bang.

"Esposito!"

He jumped in his seat, sitting up, and turned towards the noise.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Gates stepped out of her office, slamming the door, as the alarm ended.

"Elevators broken down again Captain"

"_Again_?"

"Yeah, Steve from maintenance is on it."

"Anyone in there?"

"Yeah" he took a quick breath "Beckett and Castle"

Gates eyes narrowed.

"On their way down to the M.E" he said rapidly, covering for them

"Keep me updated Esposito!" and she pointed towards the elevator "Lets get our Detective out of there ASAP we still have work to do."

She stormed back into her office as Ryan eyed Esposito.

"Hard core!" he said in admiration for his partners lying. Gates scared the crap out of him. They bumped fists and looked at the elevator doors.

"Hope he knows what he's doing!" Ryan said nodding

Esposito smirked "Bro does he ever?"

Ryan laughed.

"She's gonna kill him." Esposito said in anticipation, it was gonna be good.

"Her! Wait til Lanie finds out she missed it." Ryan replied.

Esposito picked up his cell

"On it!"

….

"What do you mean _trapped_? Trapped how?" Lanie yelled down the phone.

A lab tech stood watching her until she rounded on him and ushered (poked and shoved) him from the room. She shut the door and listened to the explanation tapping her foot.

"He did _what_?" Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Oh that boy has lost his mind."

She hung up a few minutes later, a smile wide across her face.

…..

"What?" he said staring at her in shock

"I said do you really think I _care_ if we have an audience?"

At the shock of her comment he had dropped her hands and, using the freedom, she had resumed her earlier task of removing his shirt.

She pushed his jacket off of his arms so that it fell to the floor.

"Kate!" he said trying to still her again.

But she was a woman possessed and her fingers worked fast. Soon he stood before her his shirt unbuttoned completely and hanging open.

"KATE!" he said loudly catching her hands "you are not allowed to regret us Kate. I wont let you."

She stopped dead at his words, looking into his eyes.

"What?" she felt pained and confused, what did he mean she would regret them, surely being here, doing this, proved how invested she was. How could she possibly regret them?

"You are not allowed to regret anything we do and if we do _this_ here…" he pointed to the camera "…with people you work with possibly watching," he took a deep juddering breath, trying to maintain his own self control "you will hate me for letting you and worse than that you will _hate_ yourself."

She shook her head trying to deny it but he could see the words hitting home. Her hand held onto his shirt still, but she was calmer, her eyes less crazed. He felt her fingers un-clench and she stood with her palms flat against him.

"You think you wont," he said quietly "but you will wonder the minute you leave if there was a tape or if someone was watching."

She let out a long deep sigh.

"The first time someone looks at you oddly you're going to wonder if they saw us."

He was right, damn him, why was he always right.

"And if there _was_ a tape and it got out and everyone saw, you would probably lose your job, you would hate me and you would regret _us_."

He reached forward and held her face gently in his hands, lifting her chin slightly, making her meet his eyes.

"You are not _allowed _to regret us. Ever, Kate, do you understand?"

She nodded. Then she blew out a long hot breath, directly into his face, which did nothing to help him, and then she smiled.

"I went a bit _crazy_ didn't I!" she said stepping back eyeing him suspiciously, not entirely sure _how_ he had made her do that.

He laughed.

"Little bit." He started to do up his shirt watching her, convincing himself that she understood that he wanted her as much, if not more, than she wanted him, but still worrying she thought he had rejected her.

She looked back at him, catching the look, and put her hand to his face briefly.

"Hey, I get it, I do" she smiled at him "I'm…" she waved her hand down her body "_normal_ again" she laughed.

"Cant say I'm happy about that." he smiled at her though negating the comment.

She laughed with him but abruptly stopped, her mouth dropping open and her eyes full of panic.

"Oh god!" She said as sanity reared its ugly head and she remembered exactly where she was.

"Castle you just _pulled_ the _emergency stop_, this whole building is gonna know we are trapped in here."

"Its ok" he said watching her, "Steve's on it."

She did a double-take before she gaped at him confused.

"Castle who the hell is _Steve_?"


	11. Chapter 11

poor poor _steve_! ;)

Disclaimer: tisn't nor never will be mine, i own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is Steve, Castle?" she asked again.<p>

He grinned at her. She was completely confused and it showed. He loved to watch her when she was like this, annoyed and stormy, without any real malice or anger.

"Castle, if _Steve_ is some weird euphemism for your…" she waved her hand gesturing in the direction of his pants looking appalled "I'm telling you _now_,I'm gonna have _issue_ with it."

Laughter burst from him loud and irrepressible, he leant back against the wall and mimicked the way she waved her hand at him, shaking his head.

She smiled and laughed quietly at his reaction but clearly she was missing the joke.

"_Steve_ is Esposito's friend. He works in maintenance." he laughed again, turning to look at her "You have _issue_ with _Steve_ huh!" he said raising his eyebrows, and looked down at his body.

She watched him and twisted her lips to the side, fighting the smile.

"Yes I do!" she kept her head high and defiant, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her crack.

"Want to come up with your _own_ name?" he said grinning widely.

"No, Castle, I don't!" she stepped back as he started walking towards her again. He stopped when she was once again pinned to the wall of the elevator, he reached his hand up high to cup her face but she stopped him.

"Hey! she said holding her hand up. "Last time you did that things got … crazy remember."

"We really need to get out of here don't we." he said catching her train of thought.

"Yeah _NOW_!"

He stepped back and leant against the opposite wall, putting the not-nearly-wide-enough distance between them.

"So…?" she asked turning towards him "Steve is Esposito's friend in maintenance?"

"Yeah."

"So Esposito knows about this?"

"Yeah," he shrugged "he and Ryan are covering."

"_And_ Ryan!" her eyes closed as she rubbed at them with her finger tips "Esposito and Ryan and some guy named _Steve,_ great!"

He nodded.

"Probably Lanie by now as well."

"You told them you were gonna trap us in here to do _what_ exactly?" She was very close to death glare, it was lurking behind her narrowed eyes.

"Talk" he said smirking

" About what?"

"Ahhh, you see" He sounded proud of himself "I was very inventive. I weaved a very elaborate tale…"

She glared at him again, stopping him before he got into the flow, and he pouted.

"Fine! Long story _short_ we had a fight and I needed a grand gesture."

"What?" it was like talking to a mental patient sometimes it really was, she rubbed her eyes again, trying to force some sense of understanding into her head as she listened to him.

"Our first fight!" he said pouting at the fake memory.

"Our _first_ fight was about you _leaving_ me asleep on the floor!" she poked him in the chest, hard.

"Our _second_ fight?" he said pouting again rubbing at the poke.

"No!" she said stalking towards him "our _second_ fight is gonna be about this" she waved her arm around the elevator "fix it."

"Me?" he asked with feigned innocence.

"Yes _you_! This was _your_ hare-brained scheme, _fix_ it."

He shrugged, but gave in.

"Apparently," he said stepping towards the control panel, "all I have to do is push the button back in and we are all set."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You couldn't have said that before?"

He laughed "Where was the fun in that."

He used his palm and pushed the button back into place, turning to her expectantly, she smiled at him lightly, not entirely forgiving, but close.

The smile fell from her face fast as there was a loud crack and pop, and the lights went out.

"What the hell did you do Castle?" she asked as they stood silhouetted in the small and dark, cramped non-moving elevator.

…...

She had been on the phone for the last 10 minutes. He watched as she stood with her eyes closed and nodded at something she was being told.

The barely-there emergency light had finally kicked in.

"Yeah, I get it Esposito, sit tight and wait it out!"

She hung up a few minutes later and he looked at her expectantly for an explanation.

"So basically, there is something wrong with the generator and we are now _genuinely_ stuck." she glared at him.

"For how long?" he swallowed.

"How should I know?"

"Well what's the plan? Fire department been called?" he loosened the neck of his shirt and turned "what…what's the plan here?"

"_Steve's_ on it" she said glaring at him "apparently _Steve _just needs a wire to be delivered."

"A wire?"

She shrugged.

"A wire that's it? He doesn't have a wire? That's all you know?"

"I'm a _homicide _Detective Castle, I don't do _elevator services_ on the side!"

He turned and glared at her "Well you should!"

"What is wrong with you?" she said looking him up and down.

He was pacing and yanking on his collar.

"I don't like enclosed spaces."

She made a noise under her breath and he whirled and glared at her.

"Its not funny!"

"Castle I have heard the stories of you _duct taping _yourself into closets for character research so don't tell me you have claustrophobia"

"That was a closet in my _loft_ not…" he gestured around "…not this!"

"But _you_ pulled the emergency stop button" she said still not believing him.

"YES!" he said rounding on her "because I thought I could push it back in and be out of here in 5 minutes."

"Don't yell at me! I didn't get us stuck in here."

He took a deep breath, and tried to explain without blaming her, knowing she was right and it wasn't her fault.

"Its just…I've been stuck in here before."

She narrowed her eyes

"When?"

"Mummy curse!" he said.

She laughed "Oh yeah, you were laying on the floor!" as the memory flooded her mind she suddenly remembered he had _genuinely_ seemed upset when she had finally ley him out.

He glared at her, but her smile was already fading.

"Sorry" she said "I forgot about that."

He sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the side of the elevator, he drew his knees up to his chest.

"Yeah with all the stupid things I do I guess its hard to pick out one specific incident."

"Castle" she said walking over and sliding down next to him. She reached out her hand and squeezed his knee, but he wouldn't look up, his head was dropped in his hands, his knuckles white against his dark hair.

She didn't like seeing him like this, it _hurt_ to watch. She turned towards him and reached out her hand again, this time pulling his free from his hair as she continued to try.

"Rick." she waited for him to look up and he did this time, slowly. His eyes were gloomy and pained, and she pouted her lips in sympathy before leaning across him and cupping his cheek. She tried to comfort and soothe him the way he did her, with a simple but significant touch of her hand.

"We're going to be fine!"

"Yeah?" He watched her, his eyes pensive, as he leaned into her hand, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes" she said as an idea took root in her head.

"Do you promise?" he asked leaning further into her hand, heavily, and closing his eyes, he placed his other hand over hers on his knee.

She laughed, he sounded like a child in need of reassurance, and more than anything she wanted to give it to him.

"I do!" she said and instantaneously realised it sounded like a more _significant_ declaration.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Don't start." she said before he could make a comment.

He smiled again properly this time, in the way she loved, the way that lit up his face.

"Fine. Distract me."

"Err how?"

"Tell me a story."

She laughed "No way that's your job!"

"Sing me song."

She laughed again "Fat chance"

"Talk to me in a Russian accent?" his eyes lit up.

"Ok lets go back to the first option" she said.

"Ooo you're going to tell me a story?"

"Yeah" she said scrunching her eyes together, the idea back and blossoming nicely.

"Ok, I am all ears" he sat up and when she went to do the same he pulled her back so her hand slipped from his face, but the one on his knee stayed joined to him.

He twined their fingers together and yanked her into his side.

"You want me to tell you a story while we _cuddle_ Castle." she laughed, but she didn't resist and settled into him.

"_Yes!" _he said like its was blatantly obvious, he banged their joined hands together on his knee "come on…on with the story."

"Ok but no comments, no character additions, no editing as I go!" she lifted forward, feeling his other hand settle around her shoulders.

He went very quiet.

"I _mean_ it." she said squeezing his hand.

"Fine I'll be quiet." she could hear the pout in his voice.

She smiled.

"Ok…Once upon a time…"

"Seriously, that's so overused"

She elbowed him in the side.

"Ow, fine shutting up!"

"Ok, ONCE upon a time…" she said again "there was a man, a very annoying and obnoxious, devious man…."

"I don't like this story" he said grumpily.

She let out a long put-upon breath and shook her head.

"You'll never hear the end and I think you might _like_ the end."

He turned to look down at the top of her head. Her voice was…there was _something _there. What exactly was she up to?

"Ok, no I'm good" he said intrigued "you carry on."

"If you make me restart again, Castle, I'll never tell you how it ends."

He didn't say anything. He just squeezed her hand. She understood.

"You gonna be good?"

He squeezed again and she laughed.

"Ok err…annoying and devious obnoxious _boy_" she smiled as she mentally demoted him for interrupting, he squeezed her hand again, he understood "who met a girl. A very smart and patient girl…" she grinned as he squeezed again but she carried on "…and the boy decided it was his mission in life to drive the girl crazy."

"But she _liked_ it!" he said, stating it firmly, finally unable to be quiet anymore.

She elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"And she may have appreciated it on occasion" she conceded. "Where the girl was all twisted and dark, the boy was light and free, and they were drawn to each other."

His eyes darted back to the top of her head as she called herself twisted and dark.

He had never seen her like that.

She was injured, but she wasn't twisted, and never dark, she was _shadowed_, her past hung over her until she was free to step back into the light.

He realised she was still talking and he was missing half the story.

"…got hurt and the boy told her he loved her and it made everything feel new and like it was lit with sunshine even when the sky was black."

She took a deep breath, her voice catching on the words as she spoke.

"But the girl was scared and she pretended she hadn't heard because she didn't want to hurt the boy."

She let out another sigh before forging on with her tale.

"She wasn't ready, wasn't whole, and she wanted to be _whole_ so she could give him everything she had to give."

He squeezed her hand again, tight, and kept it that way for a few seconds.

"Because she knew when she did it would be _magical_ and lasting and worth it."

Emotion poured through the words as she spoke them.

"Then the boy did something stupid and the girl did something _stupider_ and they hurt each other."

He felt her slipping into memories and the pain of their mistakes so he spoke again, bringing her back.

"But the girl told him she loved him back." he reminded her.

She smiled and he could hear it in her voice.

"Yes she did, when she was ready and not broken she realised battles that needed to be fought would be easier if she had the boy to help her."

She squeezed his hand this time.

"So she took him dancing and told him she loved him too and he spun her in circles and dragged her back to his cave."

"He's a cave-boy?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, I like cave-boys."

"Me too!" she said laughing. She had slipped across his body more by now, and leaning as she was, she could tell most of the tension and worry had left him.

"So did the boy do unspeakable things to her in his cave?" he asked.

"Yes unspeakable, wondrous, marvellous things that left the girl tingly from head to toe."

"Good for him."

"And her!" she said, as she nudged him, feeling him laugh.

"But then reality set in and the girl had to go back to chasing bad guys and the boy had to go back to annoying the girl."

He grumbled but didn't speak.

"Until one day the boy decided it would be _funny _to trap the girl in a different kind of cave. The kind with buttons."

"Uh-o."

"But the plan backfired and the boy got _scared_ and the girl had to come to his rescue by telling him a _story_. And the boy lived happily ever after. The End!"

"Hey," he said "that is _not_ an ending!"

"Sure it is" she said sitting up and turning to grin at him.

"No its not, you just stopped _dead_ and you said I would like the ending!"

"You will."

"There's more?" he asked confused as she raised herself up, using his straightened legs as leverage to bring her body close to his.

"Yeah, I told you the boy lived happily ever after remember?"

He nodded watching her face as she smiled at him and her eyes darkened.

"Well there was a reason." she leant in closer, her eyes burning into his.

"There was?"

"The girl told the boy a secret that made him very, very happy."

"She did?" he asked leaning towards her, almost closing the distance between them, her breath dancing across his face as she spoke.

"She told him that when they had gotten trapped in the cave the second time and the power had gone out," she ran her fingers along his neck, lightly turning his head "the camera had stopped working." she smiled as he turned to look at her, his eyes wide at the implication.

"And what did the girl do when she realised they were trapped in an enclosed space with no cameras?" he asked his voice harsh and deep and full of wonder at her words.

"Oh" she said smiling as she leaned in "she kissed the boy."

She caught his shirt collar in her hands and closed the gap between them, her lips moving over his and her hands slipping under his collar until she was holding onto his neck.

Her fingers splayed across his face, rubbing his earlobe between her fingers with one hand as her other slipped down the back of his shirt to grip tight at his neck.

She felt his hands slip under her jacket, around her waist and pull her towards him, he dropped his knees and opened his legs to guide her closer, until she found herself laying on top of him, this time with him pinned to wall.

That crazy feeling was starting to bubble under the surface again, that longing to be closer. She pulled back slightly to look at him, questioning, then she leaned in slowly, hoping he wouldn't stop her this time, and started to undo the buttons on his shirt again.

He pulled her back to him, not stopping her hands, and she wanted to purr and scream and beg and laugh all at the same time.

He caught her head in his hands and dragged her mouth to his, lips crushing over hers, and parting them.

His hands found the front of her shirt and yanked it hard, sending a cascade of buttons across the floor around them. She growled against his lips as his hands found their way to her skin, she burned with a fever for him, everything felt hot and she wanted to drink him in and cool herself down.

"Kate," he said catching her face again his voice urgent and full of need "you're _sure_? I don't think I have enough self control to say no to this _twice_!"

She looked down quickly at her shirt, bit late now she thought, but she smiled mischievously and nodded.

"No audience remember!" she looked up at the dead camera and smiled again, so very glad that the generator had broken.

But he was pushing her away, and she was about to get angry as he twisted her to the side, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and slid her off of his lap.

She opened her mouth to ask him what he thought he was doing but he jumped to his feet and grabbed his jacket, throwing it high above his head. It stuck, catching and covering the small protruding camera.

She realised what he was up to and that crazy and intense, warm, bubbly feeling came bursting back through her stomach, licking waves of heat and desire through her body again.

"Just in case the power comes back on." he said turning around, taken by surprise when he found her standing directly behind him, a smile dancing across her face.

"_Why_ didn't you just do _that_ before?" she asked leaning into him again.

He reached around, twisting his hand in a loop of her hair and using it to guide her face to his.

"Cos I'm a very, very stupid…"

His words were cut short as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

For Diane whose tales of her wild child phase make KB look like she lived in a nunnery!

Disclaimer: owning nothing but my imagination!

* * *

><p>She was laying against his chest laughing. His breathing was ragged, as was hers, and she wasn't making it any better by giggling. She just couldn't quite stop yet.<p>

"My god!" she said when she could finally speak.

"My _goddess_!" he said squeezing her arm_. _

She giggled again but reached out and whacked him hard on the arm. He was so cheesy sometimes.

"Shut up!" she said smiling up at him.

"Ok but, wow!" he breathed out heavily.

"Yeah." she giggled again.

"No… I mean _WOW_!"

She laughed, turning, and squeezed his leg.

"_Yeah_ right there with you."

He shook his head trying to convince her she didn't understand, and she _needed_ to understand.

"No…no I mean…it was…"

He didn't know what to say. There were _no_ words, but he had to try.

She reached up her hand and ran her finger along his bottom lip, silencing him (best trick ever!).

"Seriously!" she said "I am _right there _with you" she smiled at him brightly before laughing again.

"Oh I _know_ you are." His eyes danced at the implication and even if he hadn't been able to see in the dim emergency lights, he would have known she rolled her eyes.

"Better than the handcuffs?" she asked turning, pushing him a little more and giggling again when it worked perfectly and his eyes glazed over.

"I don't know that I could _compare_ the two!" he said his voice far away.

She tapped him on the head "You're trying though aren't you?"

He nodded, but he didn't come back from wherever he was, lost, playing in his head.

She started laughing at him again.

"You know?" he said finally turning to look at her "you get very giggly whenever we do this."

"Mmmmm." she hummed "I do believe I do" she pulled herself up on her elbow and kissed him, deep and slow, full of the intimacy they had just shared.

When she pulled back he was looking at her funny.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Its just…" he pouted "I don't think I want to leave."

"Leave?" She asked confused, where the hell did he think he was going?

"Yeah" he said gesturing around "I have grown to love our little elevator cave."

She laughed and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Me too!"

He kissed her palm before she moved away and got to her feet, re-adjusting her clothes.

"I cant believe you tore my jacket!" he said thinking back as he stood up.

She turned to glare at him.

"_ME_! You ripped off all the buttons on my shirt!" she said, tucking it in around her waist, trying to wrap it so it didn't gape. "Thank god my jacket has a zip! I'm going to have to wear it done up all day." Though she sounded annoyed she was smiling at him as she spoke.

She looked around the dark enclosed space.

"How long have we been in here now anyway?"

"About an hour" he said checking his phone. "How long before they…" he pointed at the doors.

"No idea"

He sighed deeply, watching her flip her hair out of the back of her jacket and start zipping it up "You're changing my perceptions of so many things." he sounded a little awed.

She frowned confused "How so?"

"Well, not only can I _never_ watch you handcuff anyone without going to very dirty, messy…"

"_Sticky_?" She asked head tilting the teasing tone back, as she thought about the whipped cream.

"Yeah…" he said his eyes darkening even in the diminished light, "dirty, messy, _sticky_ places in my head," he sighed, feigning sadness "how shall I ever use an elevator again?"

"Gives a whole new meaning to 'riding it all the way to the top' right" she laughed at herself.

"Penthouse baby!" he said leaning forward to kiss her.

She laughed against his lips "Baby?"

"No?" he said drawing back to look at her.

"No!" she shook her head.

"Hmm you're no fun"

She poked him in the chest, her eyes wide.

"I think the last hour has just proven, once and for all, I am _way_ more fun than you are."

"Oh no!" he said smiling but rubbing his chest "you're just easily corrupted."

"What do you mean?" she asked tilting her head.

He laughed and spoke in a very teasing voice.

"Its so very _scary_ being trapped in the dark elevator Kate!" he winked.

She gaped at him for a second, eyes twinkling in the semi darkness.

"You spun me a line didn't you?"

He pointed at himself.

"_Writer_ remember" he looked smug and proud of himself.

Then she laughed and the look fell from his face to be replaced by confusion.

"Yeah writer you seem to forget…" she pointed to herself "_Detective_."

"You knew?"

She smirked "Duh!"

…...

He started picking up the buttons from the floor and slipping them into his back pocket.

"Memento's a little creepy Castle!" she said watching him, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. She was leaning by the control panel.

He looked at her confused.

"You're pocketing my buttons." she explained.

"Evidence!" he said, putting the last three or four into his pocket. He might want to keep them as well but he wasn't planning on telling her that, hey, if she could keep his shirt, he could keep her buttons.

She tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Channelling your inner cop?"

"No, he said grinning "channelling my inner gossip columnist, this is total proof of depravity."

She grimaced at him "_Depravity_, really?"

"Yeah, you were definitely depraved, like a wild animal, a force of nature…"

She laughed cutting him off "you know you might want to take down your jacket before the power comes back on, if we are _hiding_ depravity."

He reached up and tried to unhook it looking up at the ceiling "I cant see properly…"

There was a hum and a buzz and the lights came back on.

Castle stumbled clutching his face, blinded.

"My _eyes_" he said groaning "oh god I think I _fused_ my eyeballs" he stumbled backwards into Kate, as the elevator restarted its descent, rebounded, and landed on the floor.

Kate's laugh rang through the enclosed space as she reached up and unhooked his jacket, flinging it at him where he sat on the floor.

She adjusted her zipper again and grinned to herself as she took in the blinking light of the camera, turning to face the door, normality resumed.

"Hair!" Castle called, his eyes scrunched as they tried to adjust to the light.

She turned and looked at him furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"You had a bun! Remember?"

"Oops!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out the clip, twisting her hair quickly at the nape of her neck and pinning it in place.

She turned to look at him.

"Ok?"

He shook his head, his eyes a little wider than normal.

"What did I do?" she asked confused "Is it crooked?" She reached behind her trying to adjust it when she caught his gaze again.

He shook his head "Beautiful!" wonder filling his voice as he watched her.

"Are you seriously giving me goo-goo eyes because you just watched me _twirl_ my _hair_?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Are you _seriously_ going home _alone_ tonight?" he asked, mirroring her and titling his head.

"I don't know Castle. What did you have in mind?" the tease spilled through her words, coming so easily whenever she spoke to him.

"Date night!" he said instantaneously.

"What?" That was not what she had been expecting at all.

"Yes. Totally innocent, nothing kinky" he said pointing at her.

She made a face.

"And I'm going to pretend you didn't just pout and look disappointed when I said that!" he grinned at her. "Just you, me, dinner…alone. We could go out."

She didn't look enthused by the idea.

"Or stay in? Your place?"

"Your place!" she said agreeing without actually agreeing.

He smiled, "If you like it there so much Kate you could always just move in!" he laughed as she fought to hold the panic at bay and keep her face straight.

She regained her composure and shrugged "Ulterior motive!"

"Oh?" He was intrigued.

"You have food." she smiled as he shook his head at her.

The elevator 'binged' as it came to a stop.

"Yay Steve!" she said as, an hour and 20 minutes later than planned, it finally reached its destination.

Kate stood in front of the doors as they opened and she came face to face with Lanie who stood with her hands on her hips, a smirk blazing across her face.

"And _what_ have you two been _doing_" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know" said Castle as he pulled himself up from the floor "Killing time and fighting crime! Hey that should…"

"No Castle! That is _not_ going to be our catchphrase!"

He pouted. Kate stepped out of the elevator and watched as Lanie stepped around her and hit the UP button.

"Girl time, Castle! Go play with the boys."

But as the doors started to close Kate stuck her arm back in through the gap, slapping the door with a loud bang, and making it re-open.

She reached in and pulled him out into the hall by his jacket, kissing him thoroughly, ignoring Lanie.

Hey, she had just had very satisfying sex with him in the middle of an elevator, whilst stuck in her precinct, kissing him with an audience of one was a breeze.

He drew back and smiled at her, "What was that for?"

"Better take the stairs!" she said grinning, "Wouldn't want you to get stuck in there _alone_."

He leant forward and whispered in her ear "I'm never _riding_ in one _alone_ again." He kissed the skin where his lips fell, and felt her smile and shiver.

"I'd better come with you, just in case it breaks down." she agreed."

"I think we would find ways of _entertaining_ ourselves."

"Mmmhhhhhmmmm" Lanie cleared her throat interrupting "as much fun as it is watching you two…" she waggled her fingers "and all your _post-sex _fore play…"

She smirked as both of their mouths dropped open.

How did she always know?

"…You need to go," she waved at Castle "bye bye!"

He squeezed Kates hand briefly, gazing into her eyes.

"Date night!" it wasn't a question. He pointed at her, before turning and walking towards the stairs.

She nodded and watched him leave, waiting until he was out of sight before turning back to Lanie.

"So, about the case?" Kate said.

"Oh _screw_ the case!" Lanie said her eyes lighting up as she linked arms with Kate and dragged her towards the morgue. "What happened in the elevator with writer boy?"


	13. Chapter 13

Staying up past midnight makes me mushy, past 2am i go crazy, at 4am this happens!

btw did anyone else know it was freaking MONDAY tomorrow... (dances)

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

><p>She stretched her arms high above her head, loosening her stiff muscles and feeling her aching joints click and settle.<p>

Whilst sex on the floor (and against the wall) of an elevator was freaking fantastic, it was not quite as comfortable as being in a bed.

Now she felt sore.

Not that she was complaining. No way in hell was she complaining, the things that man did to her…

Lanie clunked a cup of coffee in front of Kate and clicked her fingers in front of her face, watching her friends glazed expression, a smile on her lips, clearly lost in thought.

"HEY!" Lanie said.

"Mmmmm?" Kate turned, dropping her arms looking sheepish "Sorry." she said smiling, accepting the cup but pushing it away.

"Distracted are we?" Lanie grinned, looking at the cup, she sat on a stool the other side of the empty silver morgue slab.

"Argh… you have no idea." Kate dropped her head in her hands and laughed at herself feeling pathetic for acting like a teenager with her first crush.

"No! I _don't_!" Lanie said frustrated "So start talking, you disappear for an entire day after yanking that boy out of his bar, and then I get the _most_ disturbing phone call," Lanie shuddered "listening to you handcuff him…"

Kates mouth dropped open and Lanie realised that she had said too much.

"You were _listening_."

"Castle dropped the phone." Lanie shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Why didn't you hang up?"

Lanie laughed awkwardly "Err… sounded like fun?"

"God Lanie!" Kates face was bright red and she struggled to meet her friends eyes.

"I only heard as far as whipped cream, handcuffs and…"

She looked over at Kate who sat with her mouth hanging open, the red slashes of colour across her cheeks getting brighter and she was currently trying to hide that fact behind her hands.

"Saluting without…"

"Using his hands!" Kate said laughing through her fingers.

"Yeah well _you_ disappeared, and a girl's gotta get information somehow!" Lanie shrugged not caring if it sounded nosey "You know at one point I thought you two had _eloped_."

Kate dropped her hands from her face in shock, eyes wide and her mouth open. The colour drained quickly from her face as she gaped like a fish, not sure of what to say.

"Maa...ah" she gurgled a noise then snapped her mouth shut realising she was making no sense.

Lanie laughed "Clearly not!" and held her hands up innocently.

"We have been together for _three_ days Lanie."

Lanie laughed again, once, short and sharp and dismissive.

"What?"

"Girl, you two have been together for _years_!"

Kates mouth flapped open again.

"Don't say you haven't," Lanie said pointing at her and looking stern "arguing like a married couple since the minute you met. You're just having _sex_ now, like I said before," she dragged out each word "took…you…_long_…enough."

Kate scrunched her eyes together and pursed her lips, she didn't like this conversation, it was pointing out too many truths. Things she really didn't want to think about yet. She diverted her eyes to her cup of coffee.

"Hey," Lanie said, softer, more kindly "don't start thinking yourself in circles."

"No its not that…" she said she wasn't mentally talking herself out of being with him, she couldn't now, didn't know how she had kept herself away from him for so long, and now she had him…

Lanies jaw dropped, Kate turned to look at her trying to keep the thought from her face as Lanie finally laughed.

"You totally wana _run away _with that boy!"

Kate grimaced but didn't deny it.

"Oh girl, you got it bad!"

"Arghh!" Kate growled again "you have no idea, Lanie, he drives me _insane_."

"In more ways than one going by that phone call" Lanie smirked "and the looks on your faces when you got off the elevator."

Kates eyes darkened, as a myriad of memories rushed through her head.

"He had to stop me…" Kate admitted quietly.

Lanie looked at her confused.

"In the elevator, he pulled the emergency button and kissed me and…" she let out big puff of air shocked at herself as she was remembering "I went _crazy_ Lanie."

Lanie laughed again.

Kate pushed the cup back and dropped her head onto her arms on the slab. "Its not funny!" she said from the muffled hiding place she had created.

"How crazy?" Lanie asked her eyes dancing.

Kate lifted her head, deciding she wanted to talk about it, needed to relish it, roll in it and enjoy every little bit of it.

She smirked at the memory of Castles face as she had attacked him in the elevator.

"Hey share with the class!" Lanie said getting annoyed at missing all the juicy details _again_, she took a drink from her coffee cup.

"I pinned him against the wall and told him we should have sex in front of the security camera." She smiled at Lanie, triumphant.

Lanie choked, coughed and laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Lanie said when she caught her breath "It's about _time_."

Both women laughed and when they stopped Kate started telling Lanie everything, smiling widely as she went over it all again.

…...

She didn't really think about what she was doing as she left the morgue and hopped straight into the elevator, hitting the button and leaning back, it was only as it moved she realised she shouldn't have jumped in here with such abandon.

Yeah, she was _that_ distracted, she shook her head at herself.

But clearly luck was on her side because it didn't stop, it ascended smoothly and all the while she looked around the confined space with a smile on her face.

He had been right before, elevator rides, especially in _this_ one, would never be the same again.

She arrived and stepped through the doors looking up, straight into his eyes, his smile answering the one she still wore.

He was perched on the edge of her desk, and having caught her eye he pointed. She followed his finger and saw two large cups of coffee on the desk. He pointed to one and then to himself, _mine_, and then to the other and to her, _yours_, and he smiled.

It hit her then, in the middle of the precinct surrounded by the noise and grime of her life, it hit her. She loved him.

Not just loved him, she already knew that, she had already told _him_ that, but she _loved_, loved him. Moon and stars love, everything love. The songs didn't just make sense, _life_ made sense, the ache in her stomach made sense, the yearning in her heart made sense.

The coffee made sense.

He did that.

That was how it hit her. Just like that, it smacked her full force in the face. He did it to her, for her.

Always.

There would be nothing else, forever, after him. No one, _nothing_ could compete and it panicked her, thrilled her, engulfed her.

Looking at him stole all the air from her lungs and she staggered slightly as she walked.

Clearly it showed because the smile fell from his face and he went to stand up, but she caught herself and recovered quickly.

Sideswiped by the depth of her love she thought, god now she even sounded like him.

She reached her desk and looked at him as he got to his feet, concern, warm and endearing, washed across his face.

"You ok?" he asked his worry for her evident in his voice, breaking her heart, ripping it wide and sending a cascade of love through her.

She shook her head. She wasn't ok, she was miraculous, wonderful, lost, she was…all the words, every single one of them.

"I'm done!" she said looking directly into his eyes, watching as the panic took root and he went to speak.

She grabbed him, needing something to hang onto, the feelings swirling hard within her, rising up from deep inside.

It was like a swarm of butterflies had taken root in her toes and they suddenly exploded upwards, tickling, rushing and surging through her body, lifting her heart into her mouth, before delving into her brain. Butterflies weren't this powerful though, bats, maybe giant eagles.

Her fingers wound tight around his forearm, her left to his, she squeezed and somehow he knew to be quiet.

"With you," she said, "I'm done…with you…I'm…god!"

She took a deep shuddering breath as his eyes went wide and she realised all she was saying sounded awful, like she was breaking up with him. Leaving him.

She shook her head, telling him no she wasn't, clearing her thoughts, just trying to regain control.

She took another breath and looked into his eyes, his deep blue endless eyes, and forced the words to free themselves from their incessant dance around her head.

"With you, I'm _done_. No more, no one else, ever. You! Just…_you_."

Her eyes swam, everything swam.

"When you touch me, when you _look_ at me its like lightning," she smiled, "it hits me _here_," she lifted her hand over her heart "and it ricochets through me, illuminating everything. Its like you wake me up and I didn't even know I was asleep."

"Sleeping beauty," he murmured watching her.

She smiled and a feeling of complete calm washed over her.

"I love you!" she said "_love_, love you."

"I … love, _love_ you too?" He looked confused.

She shook her head.

"You're it for me!" She said smiling widely "I'm _done_!"

Oh she was done! He got it. He smiled, and then the actual reasoning of what she said washed over him, she was _done_!

"Err Kate, I know it's a bit early, but should I be dropping down on one knee here?" he laughed to show her he was joking, sort of.

"Don't you dare!" she said pinching his arm "and don't say that in front of Lanie" she would have a field day with this if she knew.

"Too soon?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yes!"

"Wait yes…or _yes_?" He laughed tormenting her.

"Shut up!" she said rolling her eyes at him. "I wanted you to understand…" she spoke quickly "but it doesn't mean I want to rush, I want to enjoy _this_" she squeezed his arm again.

"Little more fun huh?" he said nodding.

She nodded back "It took us long enough to get here, let me enjoy _here_."

"Date night?" He asked grinning. He was more than happy she was in, that didn't mean he was going to stop teasing her.

"Many, many date nights!" she said seriously, glaring at him.

He pouted.

"I'm feeling the urge for a grand gesture Kate." he said smiling and whining at the same time.

His last grand gesture still fresh in both of their minds, blooming again as their eyes met. They both smiled.

"Resist the urge _Rick_." she said releasing his arm and sitting down. She was smiling though, feeling better.

He sat opposite her, in his chair, watching as she picked up her coffee cup, tapped the edge of it to his, almost like making a toast, and took a sip.

He watched her completely absorbed.

Wow, she was _done_! Yeah, no way was that going by without a grand gesture. Alright, maybe not a ring, but something.

He sat thinking about it when his phone rang, he groaned, and answered it.

"Hello Paula…yes I do remember…but no… what now?"

He checked his watch "I dunno half an hour if I leave now but…"

He caught her eye as he listened, and rolled his eyes.

Kate smiled lightly.

"Yeah, Ok Paula I geddit." He hung up and let out a breath.

"You have to go!" She said for him

"I'm supposed to be at a book thing," he said torn, he really didn't want to leave.

"You forgot," she smiled at him.

"No, I was distracted!" he pointed to the elevator

"And _trapped_" she said, "just tell them you got stuck."

He smiled.

"Don't tell them _that_!" she glared at him, pointing at his face.

"What? he said he held his hands up in innocence "I didn't say a word."

"You didn't _need_ to."

"You know me so well," he grinned at her.

That weird warm feeling flooded through her again.

"Yes I do," she said ignoring him and picking up her case notes again "now get out of here."

"Hey!" he said, waiting for her to look up, "Date night" he pointed at her "whenever you get off, don't stay _here_ all night!"

He imitated her and glared this time. It fell short of a Beckett death stare making her grin. Not the effect he was going for.

"You know me so well." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I'm enjoying learning so much _more_ about you." He winked and strode off across the precinct.

…..

She was sitting at her desk, coffee gone, yawning and trying to get her suspect list clear in her head. She was so close to having it closed, it was frustrating.

"I have a delivery for a Detective Beckett?"

Her head shot up.

The courier stood in the middle of the precinct holding a small package in his hand. "From an R. Castle."

Oh this was so _not_ funny. Her eyes darted around for a few seconds, reluctant to admit her own name. She dropped her head and wanted to crawl under her desk.

Esposito laughed and then pointed her out.

She glared at him as the courier strode towards her, death glare was clearly out-weighed by her sense of panic though because he just grinned at her.

"Detective Beckett?" He asked, waiting as she nodded slowly "I have a delivery for you" he said holding out a clipboard for her to sign.

_Oh god oh god oh god_.

She took the board and signed, it looked nothing like her signature, erratic and like a three year old had written it. She swapped the clipboard for the package and, waiting until the courier had left, sat down.

She didn't see him turn around and come back.

"Sorry," he said "almost forgot there was a message. _'Read the card first'_."

"Thanks!" she said as he walked off again.

She held her breath and ignored Ryan and Esposito as they scooted closer and stared.

She ripped the seal and tipped the bag upside down on her desk.

Her mouth gaped as a small blue box slid onto it followed by a folded card.

There was a weird strangled noise and she looked up to see Ryan with his eyes wide pointing at the box.

She rolled her eyes "Calm down _Lanie_" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah bro!" Esposito chimed in "if you jump up and down and clap your hands I'm looking for a new partner."

She ignored them and opened the card, praying the man knew what he was doing.

There was a sweet and simple six word message that made her heart melt and her eyes shine.

**Mine doesn't have a dead-bolt.**

She opened the box now with no hesitation, knowing exactly what she would find.

A simple, yet significant, _grand_ gesture.

Esposito coughed and she looked up.

"Can you show him before he explodes?" he said pointing to Ryan, who was standing with his hands clenched into fists at his side and his eyes wide.

Kate laughed and lifted the box up for both Ryan and Esposito to see inside.

Nestled in the small box was a shiny, and obviously newly cut, door key. _His_ door key.

She smiled and lifted the key from the box. There was piece of paper tucked underneath it, tiny, folded small, with another message.

**I'M DONE TOO!**

She slipped the note into her pocket, and felt like it was warming her through the material. Both of them done. It was too much, not enough, the biggest rush, and just like that, thinking about him, it clicked.

"Right!" she said turning to the boys, "Lets go."

They both looked at her blankly.

"Come on" she said smiling "I know who the killer is."


	14. Chapter 14

Again, for Diane, the muse extraordinaire! for providing smiles, joy, reassurance, friendship and info about all things i ask!

Disclaimer: i own nothing except the desire for a time machine to make it Castle o'clock!

* * *

><p>She had closed the case pretty quickly but Ryan and Esposito had insisted she leave before them because of the take down, it hadn't been easy.<p>

She hadn't been convinced until Gates ordered her home, then she had been even less convinced, but she'd gone.

"Twenty-four hours Detective" Gates had said "you're not working if there is even a chance of concussion."

She had argued, a lot, turned away, rolling her eyes at the Captain and then she stormed off.

Her hand darted to her cheek, feeling the skin under her eye and scrunching her face. She was going to have a wicked bruise.

She smiled, it was a good thing Castle had left early otherwise she would be filling out paper work for why he had punched a murder suspect.

She had been clearing a room and missed a hiding place, which meant she was taken by surprise, the suspect had shoved her from behind as he ran around her, out into the hall and straight into the path of Esposito.

She counted herself lucky it was just a push and nothing worse, but it had sent her sprawling head first into an open door.

So cliché she had a black eye from walking (well being shoved) into a door. She wasn't going to live it down. The boys had already started cracking jokes.

So she had left the precinct, having been cleared to leave alone and having filed her forms, and she had driven straight to the loft. She had smirked as she drove, driving with supposed concussion, yeah, Gates was out of her mind. Though twenty four free hours…

She was standing now, in the hallway, outside of his door. Staring at the key in her hand. She couldn't quite force herself to use it, she wanted to, it was the most…she wasn't going to say romantic…she wasn't, but it was big. She wanted to use it, but once she had, it would be done and something she did all the time and right now it was _new _and she liked new!

That was how he found her, as he approached his door, standing in the hallway with the key held in her hand, staring at it.

At some point after he had left she had taken her hair down because it now fell in dark curtains either side of her face as she leant forward. He stopped in his tracks watching her, waiting for her to use the key.

He waited for a few minutes before he gave in, needing to know what she was doing.

"You know if you put it in the lock and _turn_ it, it actually magically _opens_ the door."

She jumped and dropped the key, whirling to look at him.

"God, Castle you scared me" she laughed.

She looked up at him, remembering everything she had said to him in the precinct and that he had sent her a key by courier.

He started walking towards her smiling "What were you doing?"

She waited until he was just in front of her before flinging her arms around his neck and laughing.

"Hey!" he said catching her. He wound his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Hi, you sent me a _key_" she heard the happiness and awe in her own words as she spoke them.

He laughed but it turned into a squeak as she pinched him on the back of the neck

"_We_ said no grand gestures!"

"No, actually _you_ said no grand gestures and if you don't want it I'll take it back."

"Nope," she squeezed him tighter as he tried to set her down, she exhaled deeply, burrowing herself into his neck.

"_Nope_?" He laughed, dropping her back onto her feet but keeping tight hold of her.

"You cant have it back its _mine_."

"You're a complete contradiction, you _know_ that don't you?"

"Yes" she squeezed him tight again.

He laughed, pulling her loose, brushing the hair from her eyes as he spoke.

"Kate are you ok? You sound…"

His mouth dropped open and his eyes snapped wide as he finally caught sight of her face, the colour drained from his.

He pushed her back holding her by the shoulders.

"What the hell happened to your face?" he reached out his hand cupping her cheek and ran his thumb lightly over the ugly red and blue mark that was getting angrier by the minute. He felt her flinch under his touch and pulled back but she caught his hand and held it.

"I forgot." she said shaking her head.

"Kate…what happened to your face?

"I walked into a door." she smiled at him lightly.

"That's not funny!"

"No it wasn't" she said holding his gaze "not at all."

"Kate you better start explaining or I swear…"

"What?" she said anger rising within her "What are you going to do Castle?

"Tell me what the hell happened to your face Kate." he yelled.

"I'm not doing this in the middle of your hallway."

"Fine" he said "open the door," he bent down picking up her key from where it had fallen and held it out to her.

She snatched it back from him.

"No way."

His mouth dropped open.

"I'm not using _my_ key in the middle of a fight Castle use yours."

"No."

"Well then we're stuck here I gue…"

He reached forward and grabbed her, pulling her hard against him, a hand at the back of her head and around her waist, he felt her hands clamp to his shoulders and for a second he wondered if she was going to push him away, but she just gripped him tight.

He pulled her head toward him and their lips met, hard and angry, eyes wide as they stared each other down. She gave in first her eyes fluttering shut as they continued to attack each other. His fingers coasted through her hair and he felt her flinch as he skimmed another bump in her hair line, near her temple.

He drew back looking at her, her eyes tight, she looked like she was in pain.

He had enough.

He dropped his hand from her waist and reached for her arm on his shoulder grabbing her wrist where she held the key and spun her around, guiding the key to the lock and made her turn it, she didn't resist but he could tell she wasn't happy.

He flung the door wide, pushed her inside and turned, slamming the door shut and dragging her back, pinning her to it.

"Tell me what happened to your face Kate" he said it again, quietly, his hand resting on her shoulder as he stared at the mark on her cheek.

She sighed and he realised she looked tired. He felt bad for hounding her but he still wanted to know. He needed to know, if they were together, he had a right to know. She should understand that, and if she wouldn't tell him…

His train of thought was interrupted as she gripped his hand hard in hers and started talking.

"I got jumped by a suspect." She said watching his face for a reaction. He maintained the stern look, lips pressed into a thin line as if he was holding back words. He nodded for her to continue, taking a step back.

"He pushed me into a door."

He understood now what she meant when she made the joke about walking into one. He nodded again.

When he still didn't interrupt she started talking quickly filling him in on all the details of what had happened.

"…and Gates told me to take a day in case of concussion," There was a flicker across his face "I don't have concussion." She shook her head quickly trying to negate any panic that the words had caused.

He took a deep breath when she had finished, watching her sigh and scrunch her eyes together clearly waiting for some explosive reaction from him.

"Ok!" he said simply, walking towards her and pulling her into his arms. He felt her resist at first, stiff and confused, as he folded her against his body, cupping her head against his chest, resting his head on top of hers. He was gentle and mindful of her bruises, but she still flinched as she rested her head on him, before she exhaled and leant in properly.

"Ok?" She asked, her words muffled by his chest "That's it… ok?"

"Yeah, What did you expect?"

"I dunno…more, something…you're not angry?"

"Yes I'm angry," he squeezed her for a second.

She sighed again, she knew he was.

"Not with you, never with you for this," he ran his finger along her uninjured cheek.

He had felt her body tense the moment he said he was angry so he started talking fast.

"Its not your fault Kate, these people…ugh!" he shook his head, "they make me sick, but you getting hurt I wouldn't be angry with you for that."

"Are you…you're not going to suddenly beg me to quit my job are you?" She felt ridiculous saying it but she needed to know.

He laughed, but it was hollow sounding, not his normal laugh.

She pushed back and looked up at him.

"Kate I watched you get shot and flat-line right in front of me and I never even contemplated asking you to quit, you think this…" he pointed at her face "would push me over the edge…" he stepped back and looked at her "please, I've seen worse."

He grinned at her.

She gaped at him in shock before she smacked him hard in the chest.

"Hey it still hurts you know."

He rolled his eyes and her mouth dropped open incredulously.

"Well if your not _bothered_ by it," she sneered at him "what the hell was all the yelling for in the hallway. You tainted my key!" she said glaring at him

"Yelling in the…I did _what_ to your key?"

"Tainted it!" she said glaring again "You used it first, no wait worse than that you made me use it in the middle of a fight!"

"You're…you're completely insane." he said stepping back smiling at this side of her he had never seen "Are you sure you haven't got concussion?

"I DO NOT have concussion," she walked past him, further into the loft.

"Got a bit of a temper though" he said quietly, not quietly enough as she turned back and stared at him.

She closed her eyes, reigning in the anger, and rubbed at her face, it was actually starting to pull, it must be swelling.

He watched her suddenly feeling awful for yelling at her, and laughing at her.

"Next time" he said capturing her hand and stopping her rubbing at her face. "Just tell me what happened when I ask please!"

"I did" she said as he pulled her to the kitchen.

He pushed her into a bar stool and walked to the fridge.

"You said you walked into a door!"

"I did…" she looked at him as he raised his eyebrows "sort of."

"Mmm" he murmured not happy, he walked back to her holding an ice pack, "I'm allowed to worry Kate, I did before anyway but now we…"

He looked at her and she nodded. He could see she got what he meant, now they were together, he needed to know the specifics.

"Thank you," she said grumpily as he lay the ice pack across her cheek making her flinch again. "But Castle can I …please…?"

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"Can we just forget about this so I can take my shoes off, my feet are killing me."

He smiled stepping back as she dropped the ice pack onto the counter and standing, kicked off the heeled boots and dropped down a few inches in height.

He laughed again

She tilted her head "Why is that funny?"

"I always forget how short you are when you take your shoes off."

She poked him.

"Hey now I am not short…_shorter_…not short!"

He grinned "Do you represent the lollipop guild?"

She scrunched her eyes and pursed her lips "Shut up!"

"Are you terrified of the wicked witch?" he laughed again backing up as she started walking towards him.

"I geddit" she said sarcastically "I am so _very_ short I'm one of the munchkins from The Wizard of OZ…ha ha."

The back of his legs hit the seat of the couch and he sat down heavily.

"Does that make you _Dorothy_, Castle?"

"Hey!" he said frowning as she moved to stand between his legs leaning over him.

"You'd have to be Toto right…or" she laughed, her eyes lit up "…oh you are so the Scarecrow" she laughed again and sung the line

"_if you only had a brain_."

"You're not a munchkin" he said glaring at her "you're one of the _witches_."

"You're definitely _not_ the tin-man" she said countering him, ignoring the insult and smiling.

"Aww because I already have a heart?" he smiled reaching for her.

She grinned evilly "No, because your _mouth_ would never ever rust shut!" She laughed then at his face as his eyes went wide.

"COME here" he yelled making her laugh and shriek as he tried to grab her.

He jumped up sending her reeling backwards, she flailed her arms trying to catch her balance, but she couldn't and he grabbed her hand pulling her forwards to steady her.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have concussion? he asked smiling at her.

"That was your fault!" she said letting go of his hand, stretching her arms above her head and yawning, he could see she was clearly uncomfortable, achy and exhausted.

"Ok, you need to de-stress and we can start date night, here…" he reached forward and starting unzipping her jacket, as he did he realised she was still wearing the shirt with ripped off buttons, his mouth dropped open as she stood before him with no shoes, her shirt gaping straight down the middle and an ugly bruise on her face.

He shook his head.

"Did you take down a suspect wearing that." he pointed to her shirt.

She smirked "Obviously!"

"That's…" his eyes started to dance and he smiled "that's so hot!"

She laughed "You like that huh?"

He nodded.

She twisted, dropping her jacket on the floor at her feet.

"We alone?" she asked.

He nodded again.

"We staying that way?" She raised her eyebrows thinking back through the amount of times they had been caught together or overheard in the three short days they had been together.

"Yes."

She smiled.

Pulling her shirt slowly she slipped her arms out, watching as his eyes darkened, before she dropped it to the floor next to her shoes and jacket.

"What is that!" he said pointing to her.

Not altogether the reaction she was expecting when standing in front of him stripping.

She looked down at her body where he pointed.

"It's a bruise Castle." she turned, showing him her side more clearly, pointing it out, just above her waist. "Just a bruise, like this is just a bruise." she pointed to her face.

He reached out and pressed his fingertips lightly to the mark above her hip.

"_He_ did this too?" The anger was back suddenly as he thought about someone putting their hands on her and leaving a mark, and it didn't help when she laughed.

"No, this," she pointed to her side "I did to myself when I fell out of your bed."

She reached for him.

"Look, you have one too" she said pulling up his sleeve she found the bruise just below his elbow, darker now than when she had found it in bed, whilst he was asleep.

She placed her thumb over the mark and gaped a little as she realised she must have given it to him. The bruise was the exact replica of her thumb.

"You bruised me!" he said in mock horror as he looked down and saw how her fingers fit perfectly into the pattern on his arm.

"I don't…how?" She didn't look happy.

"Well the amount of times you have hit, pinched and poked me in the last three days, I'm surprised I don't require medical attention."

She reached for his arm again rubbing her fingers over the mark. Her brow was furrowed.

"When did I do this?" she asked.

"Err…" he squinted his eyes trying to work it out "I think this is from…" he grinned "yeah, ok, this is from throwing you over my shoulder and making you have breakfast with us yesterday."

She smiled lightly then "Ah, so you totally deserved it."

"You know what I don't deserve?" he said pulling her in close.

She shook her head as he leant forward.

"I don't deserve _you_!"

She rolled her eyes but grabbed his face and looking at him seriously said "_You_ deserve _better_ than me."

He shook his head at her like she was crazy but he didn't want to argue with her anymore.

"How about a compromise? he said looking into her eyes "We'll just say we deserve each other and kiss"

"Good plan!" she laughed and pulled him down (ok maybe she was a little bit short) so she could kiss him properly.


	15. Chapter 15

anyone still alive after cops and robbers? nope, didnt think so!

Disclaimer: i own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

><p>She pulled back from the kiss a few seconds in, but he kept his lips puckered and eyes closed, refusing to come out of it until she tapped him on the nose.<p>

"Err…not to ruin the moment" she said "but I'm feeling a bit vulnerable here."

He stepped back and looked at her confused.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she laughed snagging his hand and stopping him from going too far "its just...you're _kissing_ me in your living room whilst I'm in not much besides my _bra_ and this is normally where your Mother shows up, or Alexis and her 25 teenage friends troop through."

He laughed "It was _five _teenagers…five."

She glared as she fought the smile "It was five _more_ than needed to see me sitting on your _lap_ with my shirt undone."

He tilted his head and grinned, and the glare fell away from her. The butterflies came swooping back through her body as he looked at her.

It was his eyes that did that, just his eyes, she marvelled at it.

"_You_ should not be that proud of embarrassing your daughter." she said laughing at his expression.

"Why not? It's a finely crafted skill. Honed and passed down through the generations, as my Mother did to _me_ so shall I do to Alexis!"

She grimaced at the thought.

"Ok well…good luck with _that_…" she squeezed his hand "but I really don't want her seeing me naked, or nearly-naked _again_."

"Hey, _you_ were the one who started stripping off."

She opened her eyes widely, innocently. "Yeah, I'll just have to control myself more," she dropped his hand and stepped back "take a leaf from your _book_" she laughed as she realised what she said and he made a face.

"_No touching_!"she said smiling over her shoulder as she made her way to the bedroom.

Almost as soon as she turned around he had reached out his hand and trailed his finger tips down her spine in one quick fluid motion. Lightly, the barely-there touch sent tingles straight through her body and made her let out a squeak of surprise.

He laughed as she shivered and spun to look at him.

"I _like_ touching!" he said a smile wide across his face, as he trailed his fingers along her arm this time, watching as he got the same response from her body, tiny bumps erupting across her skin as she shivered. He trailed up and down slowly.

"I like sleeping with a _gun_." she said threateningly, reaching up and brushing his fingers off of her shoulder.

"Oooh _gun_ is that what you're nicknaming my… " he smirked at her as she bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

"Its better than _Steve_." she said innocently cutting him off.

He moved forward, so he could whisper into her ear.

"I _will_ get a name out of you eventually!" he looked into her eyes the promise singing through the gaze, thrilling her because it was probably true.

"I thought you liked _caveman_?" she whispered back as she lifted her fingers and mimicked the barely-there patterns his had traced across her skin, moving lightly across the back of his hand and up the sleeve of his shirt, feeling his warm skin through the material.

"If I let you call me _caveman_ will you let me call you _baby_?" he asked grinning as she hand stilled.

"No!" she said adamantly.

"Sweetheart?" he kissed her, drifting his lips across the skin as the side of her neck.

"No," she said again, her voice barely there as she leant into the feel of his lips on her skin.

"Honey-pie?" he kissed her again feeling her cheek lift up as she smiled.

"No."

He kissed her again.

"Kissey-face?"

She laughed loudly against him "Definitely not!"

"Angel," he hummed the word against her skin, not a question, a simple statement, before he kissed her cheek, his lips skating gently over her bruise, and this time he felt her fingers stiffen against his arm.

There was something there. Not quite the right name though, but close.

"Goddess?" he tried again and felt her inhale deeply, as he kissed her bottom lip and it triggered a memory of her face in his kitchen as he had called her something…

"Goddess _mine_!" he said against her lips and she opened her mouth dragging her tongue across his, pulling him into a deep, searing kiss.

Ah, so it was the possessive she liked. That took him completely by surprise, such a fierce and independent woman, it amazed him that she was so thrilled at the idea of being _his_. It shouldn't have because he felt exactly the same, it wasn't a dominance thing and it wasn't about power it was complete, simple, she was _his_ and he was _hers_, wholly, they _belonged_ to each other.

He pulled his mouth away and danced it across her collar bone before trailing up to her ear and whispering it again, testing his theory.

"_Mine_."

She moaned and gripped him tighter. Her eyes blazing into his as she stood on her tip toes.

"Castle," she almost purred his name as she tilted forwards "that's _not_ fair."

"When are your games ever _fair_ Kate?" he said smiling at her as her eyes darkened again.

"I don't play games Castle." she said as she kissed his cheek.

He laughed.

"I don't!" she said again "When you play games only one of you wins." she raised her eyes at him significantly as her hand ran down the centre of his chest to hover just above the waist of his pants.

"I like it when we _both_ win."

She coasted her fingers lower smirking as his eyes grew large and the implication of words sunk in.

"You wana move this into the bedroom," he said raising his eyebrows. "_Before_ we get caught again?"

It was tempting, so very tempting, but she let out a deep sigh and shook her head, dropping her hand and leaning into his chest briefly.

"Date night remember?" she smiled leaning back "and you said nothing _kinky_!"

"How is this kinky?"

She grinned, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh _that's_ not fair."

"Actually, we do need to move into the bedroom."

"Oh?" he grinned back at her, marvelling at his ability to have charmed her so easily.

"Yeah I need to borrow some clothes!"

Or not.

"Why do you need to borrow _my_ clothes? There are _two _women living here you know!" he followed as she pulled him by the hand to his bedroom.

Even as he spoke he was smiling in disbelief that she was pulling him towards his bedroom, convinced this was never going to be something he got used to.

The energy and excitement that emanated from the space where their skin touched thrilled him, white hot, between their linked, entwined fingers.

She had told him earlier he was like lightning through her heart, lighting up everything and making it clear. She was like thunder to him, loud and undeniable, drowning out the noise of life until all he could see, all he could hear, was her.

He smiled to himself, _they_ were a _perfect_ storm, clashing, rolling, rumbling, loud, when one mind caught the flow of the other and they ignited, it was electric and intense.

They _sparked_, they always had.

She turned stopping him dead in the doorway, dragging his attention back to the now.

"Do you really want me wearing something that belongs to either your mother or daughter when you have that look on your face?" she pointed at him with her free hand.

He grimaced.

"Touché ."

"And you _owe_ me a shirt, this is the least you can do."

"I will buy you all the shirts in the world if you promise to let me _rip_ the buttons off!" he leant forward to kiss her but she dodged it and smirked at him

"That would be pointless then wouldn't it?"

"Oh not from where I'm standing." he made a very obvious show of looking her up and down.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him before she realised what she had done, then she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

Before he had a chance to react, she threw her arms around his chest pinning his arms to his sides as she bear hugged him

"I'm sorry" she said laughing.

"What? Why?"

"I'm trying to reign in my temper and not bruise you anymore."

"Delicate little flower that I am?" he asked smiling "Frightened you'll break me Kate?"

The smile fell from her face as she took in the implication of those words.

"I don't want…I _never_ want to break you" she said looking up at him her eyes shining.

He broke her hold easily and pulled her into his chest, mildly confused, but more than anything just wanting to console her when she looked like that.

"I was joking Kate" he ran his hand down her bare back now, the touch completely void of anything but comfort and love, he made small circular motions working from the base of her spine to her neck. He did it three times, slowly, from bottom to top and back again, before he felt her sigh heavily and sink into him.

"Its been a bit of a roller coaster today."

"All those _ups_ and _downs_?" he couldn't help it he wanted her laughing again.

"I swear if you _mention_ the elevator I am going home." she said smiling lightly, he always broke through the darkness.

Her beacon in the night.

"Oh god!" she pushed him back and clasped her hands to her forehead "…you have _got_ to get away from me."

He looked at her shocked as she laughed.

"I'm talking to myself like a love struck teenager again."

His eyes lit up "_Again_?"

She grimaced.

"With Lanie it all got a bit…girly!"

He smiled "Gushing about _me_ where you?

"Shut up!" she said smiling back at him and dropping her hands from her face. "Can I _please_ have a shirt now."

He walked forwards watching her out of the corner of his eye as she flopped onto the bed. She pulled her knees up and sat crossed legged, smiling, and waited for him.

Seeing her there he couldn't quite resist. He reached into his closet and pulled out a dress shirt, light blue with darker blue pin-stripes. One he had worn to the precinct before, one she had commented on, one she had skimmed her fingers along the edge of once and immediately filled his mind with visions of her wearing it whilst draped across his bed.

"Here!" he said throwing it at her.

She caught it and looked down "A t-shirt would' a been fine Cast…. " She stopped, catching his face as she looked up, his eyes dark with desire and longing.

"Thank you!" she said smiling. If he made that face when she wasn't even wearing it, she was _definitely_ putting it on.

"I'm gonna take a shower while you change." he said, stepping around the bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Don't fall asleep…" he said pointing at her "date night begins in…" he glanced at the clock, "…20 minutes so be ready!"

She rolled her eyes, watching as he dropped his pants and shirt on the floor and disappeared into the bathroom in just his boxers.

She kicked off her clothes and standing in just her underwear slipped on the shirt he had given her. The sleeves were huge so she rolled them up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, ignoring the bruise, the shirt didn't look too bad, big and baggy, but about the same length as a dress, just. Well, it stopped mid-thigh and she would be fine as long as she didn't bend over.

She turned back towards the bathroom as she heard the shower start to run and saw the pile of clothes, he was such a child sometimes, throwing them on the floor, one or other of them would probably trip if she left them where they were and she really didn't need another black eye.

She stood up and shaking her head, started picking up his clothes, preparing to launch them into the hamper in the corner of the room when something small and white fell to the floor.

She dropped down pick it up, twisting the clothes into her other hand as she did, but her movement dislodged something and buttons poured from his pants pocket landing on the floor at her feet. _Her_ buttons.

A glorious smile lit her face as she realised, not only had he _not_ thrown them away like he said he would, he had carried them with him all day.

She dropped the clothes on the floor and picked up one of the buttons.

Her eyes flicked to the bathroom door as she smiled again.

...

He was rubbing shampoo into his hair trying to decide whether to cook or order in.

Cooking meant he could try to impress her but ordering in meant he could spend more time with her. He started picking through menu options in his head, he knew she liked Chinese but she also loved Italian. Then there was dessert, he'd seen her eat a lot of ice cream at Remys so he would keep it simple, something sundae-like and quick, again allowing him to spend more time….

"Rick."

He jumped and slipped, catching himself on the glass panel of the shower with a thud, he ignored that though as he whirled to face her, standing in his shirt in the door way.

"Kate?" he squinted through the shampoo in his eyes as he saw her stroll in.

"Did you keep my buttons?" she asked coyly as she made her way to the shower door, pulling it open to talk to him.

"Yes, you look good in my shirt." he said as she smiled.

She started to undo the buttons, very slowly watching him a she did.

"Rick, do you want compa….?"

He didn't give her a chance to finish as he stepped out of the shower, looped his hand around her waist and pulled her in with him.

She screamed as the water hit her, cascading down the shirt she hadn't quite removed.

"You were having a _cold_ shower?" she squeaked.

He nodded as he pushed her damp and clinging hair back from her face.

"Its freezing!" she moaned as he started to undo the buttons she hadn't reached.

He coasted an ice cold hand up her leg, watching as she shivered again, waiting for her to speak, but she didn't. He moved in closer and she laughed as she felt his teeth graze her neck and he growled in her ear.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll keep you _warm_!


	16. Chapter 16

(clears throat) er ... yeah! (hides red face in hands)

Disclaimer: i own nothing, but would totally steal it if the cast would come and arrest me :D

* * *

><p>He hadn't lied.<p>

He promised to keep her warm under the ice cold spray of the giant shower head, '_warm her up' _had been his exact phrasing, and he had done just that.

He had used his body as a shield against the spray, cornering her alongside the back wall of the shower, and she had trapped him against her by folding her arm around his neck and holding on. Pulling him closer as she smiled, and though her skin was raised in goose-bumps and the water dripped from him onto her, tingly and cold, she didn't care.

He had cupped her face with one hand and, using the other, smoothed the stringy, wet hair from her eyes with such utter tenderness and devotion that she had had to catch her breath against the hammering of her heart in her chest.

He had soothed circles across her cheeks and neck, his eyes never leaving hers, until her heart had caught a more regular rhythm, smiling at her all the while, proud of the reaction he was causing.

His fingers had strayed lower, dancing across the material of the shirt, making it wet and clingy, and though his hands ran over her entire body, his eyes stayed true, locked with hers, the gaze holding as he blinked languidly, drinking her in.

One hand on her waist, squeezing tight through the wet material, whilst the other found her face again and guided it slowly forward, bringing her close, desire burning through his fingers.

Her eyes lifted slowly, taking in the look on his face as he moved to kiss her, she slipped her free hand up, placing it against his chest, holding him at bay for just a few seconds so she could watch him.

Then she abandoned herself to the kiss.

His lips were soft against hers, not demanding, slow and leisurely, pulling feelings and sensations from her she hadn't been aware she was capable of. He kept the kiss unhurried and relaxed, driving her to distraction as he curled his tongue against the roof of her mouth before drawing back, pulling her lip gently with his teeth.

Her knuckles went white as she clung desperately to his shoulders, he reached up, his hand falling from her face, and pulled one of hers free from its grip against him, twining their fingers together, palm to palm, before pinning it above her head.

He lifted his other hand from its hold on her waist and worked loose the buttons of the shirt she wore, his shirt, the shirt that made his eyes darken and his breathing ragged when he had seen her in it, but she had been so lost in the movement of his lips against her neck, her shoulder, her cheek, that she hadn't noticed until he had started peeling it from her skin.

His hands had been gentle and rough, demanding and patient as he had helped her shimmy free of her underwear, until they were both standing naked in the shower, the wet material of the clothes cloying, cold and damp against their feet.

He had run his fingers along the puckered skin of her scar, soothing the ancient ache with his thumb, as he traced the jagged lines and dents.

It felt different being with him, here, like this, not like it had before. The fierce intensity was there burning in the background, the passion simmering still under the surface, but the main feeling washing through her was contentment. It radiated from _him_. His happiness and joy so free flowing that it filled the space between them and dragged her under.

Of all the things she was experiencing with him, she felt this would stay with her forever, not just because they were locked together under the freezing cold spray, but because it was new, magical, different, and yet more than anything it was just _them_. The _real_ them. Not the urgent meeting of bodies that had longed to be connected for years, not the frantic passion of finding themselves confined and alone. Just the two of them, _together_, just…love.

They crossed some threshold she hadn't been aware they were approaching, they had delved deeper somehow, something had shifted, and it happened in, of all places, his shower.

Then she lost all train of thought as he had ghosted his fingers over her hip bone, feeling herself shudder against him as he moved them lower.

She hadn't noticed him shut off the cold water because she had been concentrating on his fingers.

She hadn't noticed the shower suddenly heat up as the warm water fell, because she had been lost in his gaze, the feel of lips and the burning touch of his chest against hers.

She hadn't noticed the steam because he had kissed her with wild abandon, causing her to gasp into his mouth, rake her short sharp nails along his skin, and cling to him.

He had leaned into the shower wall, using it as leverage to lift her until she straddled his waist, she squeaked and laughed gripping him tight before dragging his face to hers so she could moan into his ear.

"Don't you dare slip!" she smiled as she spoke the words, her leg wrapping around the back of his as she tried to anchor herself to him.

"Its too late for slipping Kate," he said nose to nose with her as he gazed again into her eyes "I've already completely _fallen_."

...

"Date nights are _so_ awesome." he said, pulling on his clothes, finally dry.

He lifted the towel from her hands, as she looked at him questioningly, and used it to swipe gently at a line of moisture that clung to her cheek. He pretended he wasn't checking her bruise, and she pretended she didn't know that he was. Clearly it was better than he expected because he smiled, and held his hand to her face for a second.

He had felt the shift in their relationship as much as she had. It was completely insane to have so many steps forward in such a short space of time, every moment that felt amazing and wonderful would be topped by the one that followed it. He savoured each one as it found them but longed for, and anticipated, the next, wondering what new realms of ecstasy she would drag him to.

She leant into his hand and pulled him back to the here and now, he smiled before he let his hand fall away and properly surveyed her in yet another shirt. A simple white t-shirt that hung long and some shorts, he had never worn, she had found buried at the back of his closet.

The blue shirt she had been wearing, dripping wet and forgotten, on the floor of the shower along with her underwear.

"Date night hasn't started yet." she reminded him.

"And _yet_,I get sex," he leant over and kissed her quickly on the lips "Best. Girlfriend. Ever."

She rolled her eyes.

"Date starts _now_!" she said pointing at him "I demand food."

He laughed "Ok, but first, come with me."

He took her hand, twining their fingers and letting his thumb dance across the back of her hand. Pulling her through the loft and back out to the front door.

He yanked the door wide open and removed her key from where they had left it, still in the lock, when they had had the fight.

He handed it to her and pushed her out into the hallway, shutting the door in her face.

She stood staring at the door, mouth open. Not quite believing what he had done.

He waited on the other side of the door for a few minutes before he re-opened it and stared at her.

"Why are you just standing there?" he asked.

She gaped at him key in hand.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"Use your key!" he demanded pointing to it before shutting the door again.

He could hear her grumbling on the other side of the door, but he could also hear the key in the lock as she used it. He smiled.

The door flung wide as she stormed through it and glared at him.

"Have you _lost_ your mind?"

"Honey you're _home_!" he said swooping forward and picking her up, spinning her on the spot. "And you used your key for the _first_ time ever." he smiled at her again, winking, his emphasis clear, and she couldn't help it, she laughed.

The key was now officially _un-tainted_.

"_You_ are a romantic fool," she said as he dropped her to her feet "and I love you for it…."

He leant forward to kiss her but she caught his jaw in her hand, squeezing his cheeks.

"But don't _ever_ throw me out into your hallway again ok?" she smiled at him, scarily, and he nodded fast.

"I feed you, we're even?" He asked.

"Oh no _way_" she said, "but it's a start."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i own nothing but my imagination, which ran away with itself and made lots of words.

* * *

><p>He dropped the pizza box onto the table and turned to watch her as she stood by the blender in his kitchen. She was biting her lip in concentration as she squeezed chocolate sauce through the hole in the top.<p>

Her hair fell in light waves down her back, she had done some magical girly thing and twisted part of it away from her face. He had been mesmerised watching her do that, nimble fingers dancing through the strands of her hair, he had wanted to pull it free just so he could watch her do it again, and she had known somehow and threatened him with bodily harm if he did, he grinned at the memory.

He had told her to sit and relax but she had insisted on helping. Digging through his freezer finding what she wanted, until she had all the ingredients for milkshakes, then she had demanded pizza.

It was not exactly the extravagant meal he planned for their 'date', he'd had visions of restaurants and flowers and candles. He could do simple, he really could, but he wanted to spoil her, the flaw in that logic was that spoiling her meant giving her what she wanted, and she wanted pizza and milkshakes.

The only thing he hadn't given in on was the alcohol.

"I don't have concussion!" she had insisted very close to stamping her foot. Her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, there was a death stare lurking, he ignored it, just, forging on.

"But _how_ do you know?" he had asked honestly wondering _how_ could you know if you didn't, when it was hard enough to recognise when you _did_.

"I've had it before." she shrugged.

"You have?"

"Yes" she said "but that's not the point" she pouted "I want wine. Or beer. Or something…"

He shook his head. "Anything but alcohol."

She had pouted, her arms crossed, for a few seconds longer before her eyes lit up.

"Anything?"…

Now every tub of ice cream he owned littered the counter top. The woman was clearly planning on staving off sleep with a sugar rush. Not that it mattered if she had the day off, an entire glorious twenty-four hours to spend with her.

He couldn't quite put into words how much he liked that idea, he started towards her, intent on showing her instead.

The blender whirred loudly as she made the chocolate shakes, she squeezed the bottle a little too hard and the sauce shot out across the counter, the blender and her hand.

"Damn!" she cut the machine off and went to wipe her fingers on a dish cloth, but he caught her wrist.

He had moved without her knowing and now, standing behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body back against his before he lifted her hand to his lips.

He licked the chocolate from the back of her hand before he turned it over and sucked her index finger into his mouth, his eyes closing as the sweet taste of chocolate mixed with the sweeter taste of her skin.

She turned sideways so she could lean further back, into him, her face fitting into the curve of his neck as she laughed. He didn't see her run her other hand along the messy counter top as she twisted.

She smirked at him as he sucked on her finger. His eyes were closed and he was clearly lost in the sensation, making himself an easy target.

She placed her now chocolate covered hand on his cheek, laughing as his eyes popped open and he stared at her shocked. He dropped her wrist.

"Oops." she giggled in mock innocence at the sticky hand print she had left behind.

She stepped back from him quickly, her eyes wide as he looked on in shock.

"Oops?" He glared at her "_Oops_?" he pointed to his cheek.

She shrugged smiling widely.

Something ignited behind his eyes, she watched it take root and her smile fell away quickly to be replaced by shock as he picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce and aimed it at her, mimicking her police stance. He watched as she took small steps backwards.

"Freeze, punk!" he grinned.

She started laughing again as she held up her hands in surrender, but pointed at him quickly

"I am _not_ having another shower." she stated as he stepped closer "so put _that_ down."

His grin grew wider, eviller, as he started swaying the bottle in front of him.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" he said countering each of her backward steps with one of his own, creeping forwards, stalking her "scold me with your _Beckett_ voice?" he pouted "You forget Kate, I _like_ it when you boss me around." he took another step towards her closing the distance.

He looked far too convinced of himself for her liking, and she was definitely not having another shower because she was covered in chocolate syrup. No matter what fun and dirty images her mind conjured at the thought, he wasn't winning this one.

She let her hands drift to her sides, and raised her eyes slowly to look at him, she smiled serenely, sweetly, her face relaxed and calm, completely taking him by surprise. She took a few steps forward, slowly, tilting her head as she approached.

"_Please_ put the bottle down Castle," she took another small step forward as she spoke "If you do," she touched her fingertips to the wrist that held the bottle, taking another step, as he leant forward a little "I'll let you in on a secret…"

"Secret?" he stopped dead, his hands dipped a little, the bottle tipping forward.

She smiled confidently. Taking a small step towards him.

"Yeah, you know how to keep a secret right?"

He nodded emphatically,

"I could show you my _trick_…"

"Trick…" he asked his eyes wide, the bottle in his hand forgotten.

"You know, the one with the _ice-cubes_?"

The bottle dropped from his hand, and she caught it before it hit the floor, jumping back laughing.

"Ha! You're _too_ easy!" she jumped back fast and took off running around the counter, screeching as she realised he was very close behind her, his hand just missing the back of her top as he reached out to grab her.

If he caught her while she was holding the bottle they were both doomed, she needed to end it quickly, so she pulled the bar stool back, blocking his path and smirked as he crashed into it.

"Dammit Kate that's…" he hopped on one foot "cheating!"

She laughed and spun looking for… she spotted the sink. She tossed the bottle one handed, high and long, from across the room, her arms shooting above her head as she hit her mark. The bottle landed with a bang.

"Yes!" she grinned and spun to face him watching as he laughed at her. She dropped her arms realising she was cheering herself. She caught sight of the trail of chocolate left by the flying open bottle, and she smirked at him knowing he would have to clean it up.

"So what now Detective?" he asked, walking towards her slowly, head tilted eyes intent.

She waited until he closed the distance, and let him lean in before she spoke.

"Pizza!" she stated like he was missing the obvious before she grinned wickedly and, lifting her thumb, ran it over the chocolate print on his face, before sucking on it.

"Mmmm" she moaned as she slid past him making her way to the table. "Sweet."

"Evil woman" he muttered under his breath as she sat down. " evil deceitful underhand…"

"I can still hear you" she called in a sing-song voice.

He followed her, wiping at the stain, his face mutinous.

"Good!"

...

"Stop watching me eat Castle." she said without raising her eyes.

She had spooned a large serving of coffee ice-cream into her chocolate milkshake and was swirling it together, it was so thick she had tipped it into a bowl and was now eating it with a spoon, the straw abandoned on the table.

"Can't." he said leaning forward, his chin resting in his hand as she ate another mouthful, his eyes trailing her lips as they parted over the spoon.

"Just eat this and shut up" she grinned at him as she shot the spoon straight at his mouth not giving him time or space to do anything other than open his mouth, accept the ice cream and swallow.

His eyes popped open as he savoured the taste.

"Oh my god…" his eyes glazed over.

"I know." she said smiling as she continued to eat.

He held out his spoon "Share?" he pointed to the bowl.

"You want me to feed you?" she asked innocently.

He looked at the way her eyebrow was arched, how the corner of her mouth was lifted slightly. He knew that look.

"No thank you!" he said standing up, fighting the urge to laugh at her expression, she looked so indignant.

He made his way to the freezer, bringing the tub back to the table, doing as she had done earlier and pouring the mixture into a bowl rather than attempting to use a straw, and added a very large, gloopy spoonful of the coffee ice cream.

He took a mouthful, savouring it as she continued to glare at him.

"I foiled your evil scheme!" he said waving the spoon at her.

She rolled her eyes "I do not have _schemes_."

"So you're gonna try and tell me you weren't planning on making me wear that?" he pointed to her bowl.

She sat quietly for a few seconds, before she spoke.

"Touché." She spooned more ice cream into her mouth as he reached out his bowl and tapped the side of it to hers.

"To evil schemes!" he winked, raising his bowl as he made the toast.

She twisted in her seat and stared at him before she copied his action, the bowls clinking loudly.

"To the people who foil them." she smiled setting her bowl back down on the table, her toast for him, for them, for their partnership.

He dropped his spoon into his bowl and discarded it on the table.

"To _us_!" he said reaching for her, touching his mouth to hers briefly, sweetly, getting lost for a moment in cold lips pressed together and the taste of coffee and chocolate.

...

He had cleaned away the rubbish and most of the mess she had created in his kitchen, whirling dervish of a woman. Now he stood watching as she meandered around his living room.

Where as before when she had visited she would _look_, she now actively picked things up, stared closely running her fingers along books, turned things over in her hands. Tactile and absorbed, like she was committing things to memory.

He had spent so long watching and memorising her every movement that seeing her now, so different, was captivating.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

She turned holding an ornament in her hand looking like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't, she set it back down quickly on a shelf, grimacing, ignoring the look, _his_ look that gave her permission to snoop.

"Do what?" She smiled waiting for his response.

"Be _new_ and yet be so completely _you_ at the same time?" If he sounded awed he didn't care, she was breath taking, he _should_ be awed.

She shrugged "It's a gift!"

Though he could see his words touched her as her eyes sparkled back at him. They stayed locked like that for a few seconds before he spoke

"So?"

"Mmm?"

"Want to watch TV or maybe a movie?" he asked walking to stand by the couch, he waved his arm invitingly for her to sit.

"Nope." she turned back to the shelves and ran her finger along the spine of one of the books.

"What do you want to do Kate?" he asked tilting his head, taking in the expression on her face.

She shook her head, "What do _you _want to do?"

She wanted him to stop making it all about entertaining her and…

"We could play?" he said, cutting off her train of thought.

She swallowed thickly, her eyes widened and heat flooded through her at his words, right up until the moment he grinned.

"Not _quite_ what I had in mind" he turned and looked at her over his shoulder "Good to know though."

She glared at him, mildly annoyed with her body for its quick and fiery response to his words.

"I meant with that." he pointed to his bookcase, where high up on a shelf sat his remote control helicopter.

Her eyes widened again, finally he was doing something he wanted to do "Only if I get to fly it."

"Really." he asked shocked, he'd expected a flat _no_ to the idea

She grinned and nodded "Gimme." she waggled her fingers making him laugh.

"Ok on one condition!" he said as he reached up for it.

"Mmm?" She asked turning to take it from him, but he held it above her head.

"You gotta wear the head set."

She twisted her lips in thought, taking in the eager look on his face, his eyes were bright with excitement.

"For me?" He asked lowering it slightly.

She nodded, "Fine!"

"Really?" He asked again. He smiled as her eyes softened and she looked at him with a dreamy expression. He made a mental note to ask her to do things '_for him' _more often.

She laughed taking the headset from him as she attached the overlarge black earpiece to her head, fitting it, before dropping the microphone over her mouth.

She glanced up and caught the darkening of his eyes.

"Is it wrong that I find that hot?" he asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes.

"Castle I swear if you tell Ryan or Esposito about this…"

"I know, I know…you'll _shoot_ me!" he grinned as he reached forward and wound the connecting cable for the controls around her waist. He handed it to her reluctantly.

"Ok so this makes it hover," he said pointing to one control, "and this is for direction."

_He_ was hovering, she rolled her eyes to herself because he was too busy checking his little gadget was in fine working order to even notice.

"Ok enough!" She said pointing the controls at him "It's not rocket science, I'm sure I can work it out."

She flicked the power button, aiming to fly it in a neat arc over his head, and land it on the table behind him, she pushed the buttons hard.

"Its not as easy as it looks Kaaa…"

He jumped out of the way as the helicopter shot straight at his head before crashing to the floor. He looked at her from where he was standing hiding partially behind the couch, his eyes wide and his mouth open, glancing up to find her expression mirroring his exactly.

"Oops."

...

Alexis had her hand over her eyes as she stepped through the door. She peeped one eye open through her fingers and, relieved to see them both dressed, went to call out, but she stopped.

They were standing in the corner of the room, by the window, Kate was leaning back in his arms, as he guided her fingers on the controls of… Alexis laughed quietly, he had somehow convinced her to fly the helicopter.

He was draped around her, tight, his chin resting on her shoulder as he whispered instructions into her ear, his fingers moving hers on the controls.

She watched Kate turn her head slightly to watch him as he spoke, her face serene and Alexis was shocked to realise it was probably the first time she had ever seen her look that happy.

Alexis shut the door gently before turning back and watching as Kate leant sideways and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, before they both laughed.

"Stop trying to distract me." he said loudly.

"I'm not" she smiled, as she kissed him again.

"Yeah, you are," he grinned "and all I'm doing is teaching you how to make it go _up_ and _down_" he brought his lips to her neck and made her giggle.

"Oh _really_!" her voice took on a teasing tone that made Alexis panic slightly "I think we already…"

"HELLO I'm home," she interrupted quickly before she heard anything she didn't want to. She was glad they had finally gotten their act together but the way they were talking brought back images, and she didn't need to think about anyone straddling her father on the couch, _ever_! And she definitely didn't need to hear innuendos about…

"Finally!" Kates eyes lit up as she saw the girl "the voice of reason," she pushed him back from her body, taking the controls with her. "Come here," she grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her to where they had been standing.

"He is making this ridiculously complicated," Kate said her eyes narrowed as she looked at him "and you must know how to do it" she held out the controls "show me."

"I was not," he said his eyes wide "I was…"

"Using it to your advantage" Kate said rolling her eyes "don't think I don't know what you were up to. Your hands were not always on those controls…" she looked over at Alexis and grimaced as she realised what she said, she turned back to him "ugh go away and don't come back unless we yell," she smiled at him as she waved him off.

He walked away grumbling leaving the two of them alone.

"So…" Alexis said as she took the controls from Kates hand, "he got you to play with him did he?" Alexis' eyes went wide as she realised what she said. "Oh god…oh I meant err…" she blushed.

Kate laughed shaking her head, it was nice to watch someone else slip up for a change "I know what you mean."

She indicated for Alexis to carry on with the instruction, watching the girl as she operated the toy with ease.

"I knew he was making it difficult on purpose."

"I always thought…." Alexis looked pensive as she spoke.

Kate raised her eyebrows questioningly

"I always thought you'd make him be more…mature," Alexis laughed then, feeling relieved "but he's totally dragging you down to his level."

Kate smiled at her and shrugged "I like his level."

...

"Hey Castle." she called five minutes later "Come see."

He walked into the room and watched as she winked at Alexis before manoeuvring the helicopter in a perfect arc over the girls head, spun it once in the air, before landing it neatly (and way better than he could) on the table. He gaped at them for a second.

"How…?" He looked at Alexis for an answer but she just smiled.

He watched as Kate nudged her before walking over to him and removing the head set.

"Your kid's a genius." she said smiling as she walked past him into the kitchen.

He took the controls and head set from her before turning to look back at his daughter.

"Oh, I know." he grinned at her proudly.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the pair of them. "Shut up." she said as she left the room, smiling as she went.

"Hey Beckett!" he called, grinning.

She spun on the spot, her eyes narrowed slightly, as she smiled, "We're not at work Castle," she said "what happened to Kate?"

"I _miss_ Beckett" he said pouting.

She laughed "Castle you gotta stop referring to me like I'm different people, I feel like your having a mental threesome." she shuddered.

"Foursome!" he grinned.

"I'm sorry _what_?" she said looking shocked.

"Four not three, see there's me," he pointed to himself smiling "then there's Kate," his face softened slightly as he looked down at her, he ran his hand along her arm gently, "my gorgeous, wonderful, smart, devoted _girlfriend_."

She made a noise under her breath sounding anything but devoted.

"Then there's _my_ Detective, she's very prim and by the book," his eyes lit up before they glazed over, "like a _school teacher_."

Kate bit her lip trying not laugh and filed that information away for the future, he liked school teachers, good to know.

"Then there's Beckett!" his voice changed, went slightly higher pitched "she's….wow!"

Kate laughed as it clicked "you're totally scared of Beckett." she grimaced slightly as she referred to herself that way.

"She has a _gun_!" he said his eyes bugging out.

"So do I" Kate said… she had that '_talking to a mental patient' _feeling again.

"Yes but _Kate_ would never use it against me, _Beckett_ would."

She laughed "No she wouldn't." He had totally sucked her in as she did it again.

"I bet she _would_, you don't know her like I do Kate." he laughed at the look on her face, somewhere between disgust and confusion.

"Castle you make me sound like I have a split personality disorder."

He raised his eyebrows and she reached over and smacked his arm (lightly, no bruising allowed).

"Says you, eternal man-child."

"Lets just say we _both_ have issues!" he smiled and leant forward to kiss her.

A laugh interrupted them and they looked up to see Alexis in the kitchen, the girl really had inherited her fathers ninja ability when it came to sneaking around. Alexis held her hands up in surrender as she laughed again

"I'm saying _nothing_!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: its not mine! i own nothing! i borrowed the lyrics and the characters! but its monday and therefore i am dancing! (song info at the end)

* * *

><p>He had put the music on low and dragged her to him, swaying her gently, smiling when she'd put up no resistance and asked no questions, happy to be pulled across the room and held in his arms.<p>

It was a throw back to the bar, their first official date, when she had told him she loved him too, only this time he chose the song.

_I'd lie,_

_If I told you how I felt._

_Not a word I think would help_

_My love, it burns._

_You know, I'm supposed to be with you._

_I'm a mad man and a fool_

_To be so, to be so…_

_Cos only you can make me,_

_Only you can make me happy!_

_Me happy!_

_Only you can make me_

_Only you can make me happy!_

_Me happy!_

_I don't even recognise myself_

_Don't wana be with anybody else…_

He spun her slowly, unconsciously whispering the words as they turned, his lips against her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder.

As the song continued to play in the background he felt her pull back to look at him. Her eyes were shining and, as he stared deeply into them, he felt their magnetic pull drawing him closer. She moved her hands from his chest and gently placed them either side of his face before pulling him down, the crescendo of the music peeking as her lips touched his and she melted into him.

When she pulled back from the kiss, her eyes were soft and warm and she sighed against his lips, leaning up onto her tip toes and resting her forehead against his.

"Oh," she shook her head not quite able to comprehend the depth of all she was feeling, every time she felt steady, he would say or do something, spin her in a circle, play her a love song, and she would _fall_ again "the things you do…"

He smiled, kissing her quickly and stopping her words "No more than you do to me."

...

They had migrated to the couch, leaving the music playing softly in the background, neither wanting to give in and end the night, but both flagging slightly. It was nearing two in the morning and they had both been up for far too long.

She sat and patted the seat next to her, but he had smiled, before flopping full bodily into the empty space and resting his head in her lap. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, very pleased with himself.

She laughed and tapped him on the nose, waiting until he opened his eyes before asking

"Comfortable?"

He grinned and raised his eyebrows, catching the hand that had tapped him and holding it to his chest, placing it over his heart and resting his own over the top.

He closed his eyes again.

She was staring, she knew she was, watching the rise and fall of his chest, feeling his hearts steady rhythm under her palm.

She wanted to kiss him again. Little bubbles of longing had taken root in her stomach ever since _that_ dance and the way he had held her in his arms. Now as she stared at him, all she wanted to do was kiss him.

She followed the line of his chin wanting to nibble along the edge of it, along the bone of his jaw, roughly, and feel his body tense up in response.

She let her eyes stray to his lips, full, and so soft when they touched hers, she could spend eternity kissing him, lip to lip, smooth and gentle.

She wanted to pull on his bottom lip with her teeth, run her tongue along it and suck it into her mouth. Was it hot in here? She suddenly felt very warm.

She felt his fingers move against hers, almost as if he followed her train of thought, knowing him he probably had. He ran his fingertips up and down and in-between each of her fingers. The warmth blossomed into heat and it spread through her, tingling, little bursts of sunshine wherever he touched her.

She watched the gentle shifting of his eyelashes, and the pulse at his temple that made his hair quiver, resisting the urge to run her fingers through it.

Then she smiled as she realised she didn't need to resist the urge to do _anything _with him anymore.

Leaving one hand trapped under his, warm and relaxed, hot and tingly, she lifted the other and ghosted it through his hair, brushing it back from his forehead.

He opened one eye and peeked up at her before, smiling, he closed it again.

They sat in silence for a long time, her fingers dancing through his hair, sometimes along his forehead, whilst he trailed his along her hand and arm.

She knew the reason it had taken her so long to get here, but couldn't help thinking of all the wasted time. All the hours she could have spent doing _this_, lost in the land of Castle. She smiled, that goofy teenager in love was back and running amuck in her head. She tried to shake off the dreaminess of it all.

Still none of it felt real.

Being with him, being loved _by_ him, _felt_ like a _dream_.

That panicked her, if this was a dream what would happen if…

"Kate?"

"Mmm?"

"You're thinking very loudly."

She laughed "Am I?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking about?"

"You." she said honestly.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was just…"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, shifting slightly so he wasn't looking at her upside down.

"Aren't you worried?"

His brow crinkled as he frowned in confusion. She ran her thumb across it, trying to push it away, she hadn't meant to put the worry there.

"No I'm not," he stated firmly, he wasn't worried about _anything_ to do with them "but Kate, if you are, talk to me."

She smiled lightly and let out a small sigh before she said

"Aren't you worried we will wake up tomorrow and this will have all been a dream?"

He shook his head smiling at her.

"Why not?" she said

"Because Kate, we are going to live our lives as a beautiful love story and only really _crappy_ stories end with '_and it was all a dream_'."

She smiled faintly, but couldn't shake the feeling, so she asked "Do you promise?"

He nodded again "My dreams are _never_ this good."

She smiled but didn't look convinced.

"Want me to pinch you and prove you're awake?"

She rolled her eyes "No, do you want me to pinch _you_?"

He grinned "Yeah, little bit!"

She chuckled softly letting her head tip back on the soft cushion and felt her eyes drift shut.

"A beautiful love story?" She asked.

"The most _amazing_ love story ever written. Better than my dreams, it will put _all_ dreams to shame."

"Tell me what _you_ dream about Castle." she said needing to hear his voice, to feel the richness of it spill over her, to have him ground her in the here and now.

"So much Kate," he watched her as she yawned, amazed she was still awake. It was almost twenty-four hours since they had met at her apartment, and with all the things that had happened in-between, she must be exhausted. He felt her squeeze his hand, and murmur for him to continue.

"My characters sometimes," he said relaxing back into her lap as her fingers began moving through his hair again. "I play with them in my head before I go to sleep and sometimes they follow me into my dreams."

She made a noise, a low hum, like she understood.

"Alexis," he said smiling "when she was smaller, she was a funny kid Kate, sweet and adorable. Never in trouble, but she had a temper, and oh so smart, too smart for me."

She laughed once, quietly, but the smile stayed on her face. Her fingers were slowing down, their patterns in his hair becoming lazy and less fluid.

"I dream about her as she is now, who she will become. She's going to be even more amazing than she is already!"

"That's sweet" she said softly.

"Sometimes I dream about Mothers plays." he shuddered.

She laughed again, quieter, a barely-there sound. Only her thumb was moving now, running back and forth against his forehead, as her hand rested in his hair.

"You!" he said finally, honestly.

"Me?" she asked her voice fading as sleep claimed her.

"Yeah," he said, twisting to watch her "I always dream about you. _Every_ dream starts and ends with you."

...

She was dreaming.

Her mouth tilted slightly almost like she was smiling, and her eyes fluttered gently, the movement and rhythm of the fantasy playing behind them.

He'd watched her sleeping for a while, not wanting to disturb her, but she had made him promise to never leave her sleeping alone, and he wanted to curl up in bed himself, preferably with her.

He sat up slowly, moving her hands from his head and chest, twisting on the couch to watch as her eyes danced under her lids, the bruise not marring her beauty in anyway, he reached forward and brushed a strand of hair back from her face and she tilted towards his touch in her sleep, making him smile.

God, she was gorgeous, she really was, he wanted to kiss her, to wake her up with a burning, lingering kiss that she would feel down to the tips of her toes. He reigned in the urge, feeling her sigh against his hand.

He raised himself up on one knee, securing her arm around his neck, slipping one of his arms around her shoulder and the other under her legs, and in one fluid (sort of) motion he picked her up.

He stood still for a second as she stirred, but her arm around his neck just tightened and she pulled the other one up to catch at the neck of his shirt, her fingers slipping under the material. She clung on tight and let out another long sigh.

Convinced she was staying asleep, he started making his way towards his bedroom, grateful he didn't have to climb any stairs to reach it.

He crossed to the bed preparing to lay her on it when another movement stilled him. She turned her head into his neck and she surprised him again.

Of all the things he had learnt about her in the last few days, years even, he had _never_ expected to learn Kate Beckett talked in her sleep.

"Fly with me Castle." she said in a low whisper against his skin, so low he almost didnt hear it.

...

She was dreaming.

She could hear muffled music, not loud enough to sing along to and she wanted to sing.

_If you can use_

_Some exotic booze_

_There's a bar in far Bombay._

She tried to catch the song but it was too quiet and she wanted to sing, and dance.

_We'll just glide_

_Starry eyed._

She looked down and she was wearing a bright red dress, it flared and swished as she twirled on the spot. Tight at the top, loose and free from the waist, her back bare and her hair, she reached her hand up feeling a flower above her ear, falling in a cascade of loose waves around her face.

Suddenly she was in his arms, and he was twirling her in circles, smiling as she laughed, feeling free. His hair was tussled and messy, his eyes dark and intense but his smile…

"I cant hear the music" she said.

He smirked at her, catching her hand in his and twirling her on the spot.

"Turn it up then angel."

She smiled

_I'll be holding you so near,_

_You may hear_

_all the angels cheer_

_Because we're together!_

He spun her around again, his hands on her waist lifting her off of her feet. The music was loud now, deafening, and she could sing if she wanted to, but she was laughing too much.

_Its perfect for a flying honeymoon they say,_

_Come fly with me,_

_Lets fly, lets fly away!_

She lifted her head up and catching his face in her hands looked into his blue eyes and said, smiling,

"Fly with me, Castle."

She reached to kiss him but he laughed, setting her on her feet, and she smiled as she fell backwards into a cloud of…

...

She opened her eyes and was staring straight at him, curled on their sides facing each other, she was confused as to how she had made it into bed.

She smiled at him before she yawned, realising he must have carried her. She reached forward and hooked her fingers under the collar of his shirt. Stroking her fingers along his Adams apple and into the hollow underneath.

"Hey, did you carry me again?"

He nodded.

"Were you dreaming about flying?" he asked his eyes soft and gentle.

She sat straight up in the bed, smacking him in the head with her hand as she pulled it back and clapped it over her mouth.

The dream rushed back to her, vivid and strong. There was no way he could have known about the flying unless she had been talking again.

"What did I say?"

He rubbed at his chin where her hand had collided with it, and looked on in confusion.

"You asked me to go flying with you."

"I did?" she dropped her hand, looking at him again, as the image of him twirling her in a red dress and calling her 'angel' filled her head, she smiled, remembering. "I did."

She lay back down the smile bright across her face.

He looked at her, as she lay laughing to herself, feeling lost.

"Why do I feel like I've missed something important?" he said, as her expression finally overtook him and he smiled back.

She angled herself so she could lay across his chest, pulling forward and kissing the spot on his jaw where her hand had caught.

"Don't worry," she said leaning forwards again "I'll catch you up."

She pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes, still hearing the song, before she spread her arms across his shoulders, pinning him to the mattress as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Raising herself up and pulling herself along his body, she felt him lift with her, arching his body up from the bed, keeping them in contact for as long as possible. One of his hands fell across the top of her back, as the other clamped to her thigh.

His message was clear, if you're pinning _me_ to the bed, I'm pinning _myself_ to _you_.

She threw herself into another kiss with savagery, doing all the things she had been imagining earlier, sucking his lip into her mouth, kissing his jaw, grazing his skin with her teeth, she wanted to mark him, claim him.

She sucked on the skin of his collar bone and bit down, hard, feeling him inhale and hiss deeply, his fingers found their way under her top, and into the soft material of her shorts, but nothing could distract her. One word repeating in her head over and over again, _mine_.

She leant back after a few seconds, smirking, pride washing through her as she looked at the angry red mark. Then, she was lifting herself until she was sitting across his lap, her eyes burning into his as she pulled her top over her head, watching as he caught his breath again, she leant in to whisper to him.

"_Fly_ with me Castle." Her eyes danced as he looked up at her, feeling his fingers tighten.

He pulled her back down to him, his hands exploring her skin.

"Kiss me like that again Kate and I'll _fly_ you _anywhere_ you want to go." he grinned suggestively.

She laughed and, unable to resist, did exactly as he asked.

* * *

><p>the first song is 'happy' by the daylights (sigh) and the second was 'come fly with me' the michael buble version.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

I included the capitalised N-word for a certain person who starts and ends every message to me with the demand that KB and RC are at least once in every chapter!

Disclaimer: i own not one teenie tiny thing!

* * *

><p>She was on a boat, a great big swaying boat, and it was rocking back and forth. Everything was shaking. She was being tipped and bounced and rolled and swayed, she was convinced any minute now she would feel seasick.<p>

Then something cold and wet touched her face.

No, she wasn't on a boat, that was stupid, of course she wasn't on a boat, she was being _attacked _by something, an animal, it was furry.

It was all over her, manic and uncontrollable.

An exuberant puppy, must be a Saint Bernard because it was huge and making the bed bounce.

Why was she in bed with a Saint Bernard?

Something fluffy touched her face, tickling along her cheek and down to her chin, she swatted at it, grumbling, it was waking her up.

The cold wet thing touched her face again. Cold, wet and now fluffy, and it touched her again.

And again

And again

She opened her eyes wondering what the hell was going on and was confronted by the smiling happy face of Castle inches from her own. His hair was wet, and droplets fell from it onto her as he rubbed his chin against her, nuzzling, against her skin, tickling, cold and dripping.

He was straddling the bed, pinning her under him, laying kisses on her face, fully clothed and wearing his coat, he grinned before bouncing her on purpose. The whole bed shook again and a shower of water rained down on her.

"Finaaaaaallly!" he moaned before kissing her, his lips icy where they connected with her own sleep warmed skin.

She flinched back "Why are you all wet?"

"Good morning, my gorgeous…" he punctuated each word with a kiss "smart, scary, amazing, crazy, gorgeous…"

She laughed pushing him away "You said that already."

"I am saying it _again_." He leant forward and smothered her face in kisses, making her giggle as she tried in vain to hide from him and his freezing cold face.

"Will you get off me," she pushed him back, he went unwillingly making faces at her "I was snugly and you are…" She glared at him "Why are you cold and wet? You _cannot_ have needed a cold shower already."

He waggled his eyebrows.

"But they hold so many fond _memories_." He leant forward arms either side of her and using all his weight bounced the bed as hard as he could.

She jumped high off the mattress, her face just missing his as she squeaked and then crashed back down on the bed.

"Time to get up noooowww!"

She groaned and glared at him still demanding answers.

"Why?"

"It's nearly one in the afternoon Kate!"

She gaped at him "What why did you let me sleep so late?"

"I've only been up since eleven, I figured when I came back you'd be up and running around but you were still in bed, being lazy!" he rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he was smiling.

"When you came _back_? You're dressed, why are you all wet?"

He grinned as she interrogated him "It's raining."

"You've been outside." She pulled a face, looking just as confused as she felt.

"Yeah" he grinned again.

"Why are you so perky? It's not normal, did you have sugar? Or coffee?" Her eyes lit up "I want coffee!"

He shook his head "Nope I'm perky cos I get you to myself today!" he reached down and kissed her again.

She rolled her eyes but smiled and accepted the kiss "Ok that's sweet…but I still want coffee." she looked at his face as the grin seemed to grow larger and his eyes danced with excitement.

"What?"

"…And I may have been organising a little something!" He shrugged but the look on his face gave him away.

"What did you do?" She asked trying to sit up, but his body kept her firmly in place. A sense of mild panic washed over her, his surprises, whilst sweet, were always tinged with an air of madness and embarrassment.

"Nothing to worry about," he said reading her expression "Just an extension."

"Extension of what?" she asked confused again.

"Date night."

She rolled her eyes "We _did_ date night."

He shook his head "No! We did _your_ date night, tonight we do _mine_."

"What was wrong with mine?" she said, something in his tone of voice annoyed her so she glared at him.

"Oh Kate," he spoke to her like she was a little kid "so dull!" He smiled mischievously, not meaning it, but unable to resist teasing her.

Her mouth dropped open, and as he swooped in to steal another kiss she swatted at him, hitting him hard across the shoulder.

"Dull?" Her voice rose very quickly anger spilling through her words as she shoved him off and sat up in the bed. She flung the sheet off and glared at him.

"Dull!" she said again, a familiar look lighting up her face, a don't-you-mess-with-me-Richard-Castle look that warmed his heart in ways that were both very exciting and very wrong.

"I _played _with your damn _helicopter_" she said standing up so fast he was forced to jump to his feet and back away, he grinned at her words, clearly a mistake "and if you turn that into something dirty…" she growled as she stalked towards him poking him the chest, "I _spoon_ fed you ice cream," she poked him again "I _stripped_ in your living room."

He jumped as he felt his back hit the wall and realised she had marched him clear across the room. Her eyes burned into his.

"Hello death stare, _how_ I have missed you!" he said reaching out to run a finger along the soft, smooth, skin under her eye, but she caught it and twisted it, making him yelp.

"We had sex in your shower," she said tweaking his finger again. She glared deep into his eyes, smouldering hot and passionate, he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

"Resist the urge Castle!" she said pushing him. He gaped at her, before he smiled, he loved it when she read his mind. "We slow danced in your living room and had a long, meaningful conversation…"

He laughed, he couldn't help it.

"Why is that _funny_?" she twisted his finger again.

"You fell asleep _mid_ meaningful conversation!"

"Not the point _Rick_!" she used his name like a whip, and lashed him into silence.

"You _carried_ me to bed…and we…" she let out a long, slow breath, dragging her anger inwards, her hand across her eyes for a second before she glared anew "and you're telling me that it was DULL!"

She stood, unmoving, waiting for him to speak, daring him to, whilst at the same time her entire demeanour told him if he did he would need to run away, very fast!

"Dull…" he said tentatively "might have been the wrong word."

"Might?" she asked eyes wide, lips pressing together.

He spoke quickly "Was _definitely_ the wrong word, I _was_ kidding!" he smiled, lightly, and tested her grip, pulling his finger back a little, relieved when she let it go, glared at him again and stalked back to the bed.

"Kate?" he said, tilting his head as he watched her walk away a smile wide across his face "You do realise you just did all of that…" he waved his hand indicating their interaction "completely NAKED right?"

She pulled the sheets and pillows back around her, settling into the bed before she rolled her eyes at him, a warm sense of pride filling her up, she really did like the fact that her yelling at him both intimidated him and turned him on.

Ahh the power!

It was only fair, after all, he had so much power of his own, over her, over her heart, her mind and her body.

She smirked at him. She'd known he was kidding, but that didn't mean she didn't like to play the game just as much as he did.

He laughed, understanding completely, and reached across the side of the bed, pulling up a tray with two very large cups of coffee in it, just like he brought her at the precinct.

She fought it for a second before she gave in and smiled widely, held out her hands and waggled her fingers.

"Ohh you glorious thing," she clutched at the cup gratefully and said "I love you."

He laughed "I love you too Kate."

"Err…"

He held out his hand, stopping her "Lets both just pretend you said it to me and _not_ the cup ok." he looked at her shaking his head with pretend concern "I know you joked about me driving you insane but…" he shrugged.

She smiled "Deal, but there is a fine line between love and insanity Castle, you of all people should know that." she smirked at the implication.

"Says the woman who just told a _cup_ she loved it!"

She laughed "It wasn't the cup," she said as if it made it better "it was the _coffee_! And that's not insanity that's _necessity_!"

He pouted "But it's not necessity to love me?"

She caught his arm as he went to stand up and she laughed "Nope loving you is definitely insanity." She widened her eyes, flashing them at him, before she kissed him quickly on his closed lips, sitting back, smiling at the cup in her hands, taking a massive two-handed swig.

"So date night," he said "_my_ version?"

"Ok?"

"We are going out." he waited for her reaction, expecting a no, or an excuse, but her face remained calm and serene.

"Ok." she shrugged, waiting for more details.

"Ok?"

"It's your plan Castle," she smiled "I'm just along for the ride."

"You're not worried we're gonna get swamped by the press?" He thought this was the reason she had insisted on staying in last night, granted their first date had been in a bar, but it was _his_ bar, and offered a _certain_ level of anonymity, his staff knew who to keep out.

She snorted and it was his turn to look indignant

"Castle, we have worked together for years and have lunch practically every day, and we have been photographed out together what?" She thought for a second "three times? four? They are not going to suddenly plaster us all over the front page and declare our impending nuptials."

Sadly, her logic penetrated deep. It wasn't fair, he didn't want logic he wanted…drama was the wrong word…something similar though. He wanted to keep her to himself and at the same time scream his love for her from the rooftops. He _wanted_ to splash her across the front page and publicly declare them a couple.

"What about if I pin you against the window of a famous restaurant? Make a very public display of us being together?"

She laughed "This is how you plan to make your night less dull than mine?" she laughed again "I was expecting trapeze artists and canons going off, rope swings, fire." She shook her head pretending to be disappointed.

His mouth fell open before he spoke, sounding impressed "Kinky Kate, very, very kinky!"

She rolled her eyes again, "Not what I meant and you know it." she looked closely at him, watching as something ignited in his eyes.

He jumped to his feet.

"I have plans to make."

She called after him as he strode out of the bedroom.

"No fire! Castle I _mean_ it!"

...

He had popped back in and given her a bag with some of her clothes in, evidently, whilst on his little jaunt organising date night part two, and getting coffee, he had found time to sneak into her apartment and 'rake through her underwear' (his words, not hers).

She had one basic outfit, jeans and a shirt, clean underwear and the shoes she wore yesterday, she was surprised he hadn't packed more, she'd kinda figured he would want her to stay the night again. She tried to ignore the disappointment as it washed through her.

A relationship based on normality, she reminded herself, not obsession. Going back to her place… that was normal!

"Just enough to get you home" he said smiling as she emerged from his bedroom, dressed and carrying the bag, looking confused.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

He nodded "You need to go home and get changed. I want to come and pick you up and take you out. I want you to be able to dress up."

"What should I wear?" she asked fishing for information, she fought the smile a little as the warm bubbles of excitement erupted through her stomach again.

"Something…. " He smiled thinking

"Classy?" she offered.

"I was gonna say _slutty_ but classy's good too!" he grinned.

She dropped the bag and slid on her shoes, feeling reluctant to leave again. She slipped her fingers into the pocket of her jeans and gripped tight to the key he had given her. She tried to hide it, but her face must have betrayed her.

He swooped across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin in the hollow of her shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"You grew again munchkin!"

He felt her cheek slide up, as she smiled, her warm skin gliding across his, dainty and gentle. Then she elbowed him in the stomach.

"_Don't_ call me munchkin." She slipped her hands over his and held him in place as she leant back and sighed. "Its completely pathetic that I don't want to leave." she said, letting out a small laugh, aimed at herself.

"Not really, I am wonderful company, ruggedly handsome, charming, and you can stop rolling your eyes now."

She laughed and turned in his arms so they were facing each other, she slipped her hands around his neck, lacing her fingers together, gently tugging on his hair as she did. "You know me so well!"

He moved, tipping his head forward to rest it against hers "Not well enough," he said "But I'll get there."

"You better!" she replied before catching hold of his face and gazing into his eyes "You're _really_ kicking me out?"

He grinned and nodded, looking at his watch over her head "It's three now, I'm picking you up at seven."

She nodded "I'll be ready. Still not going to tell me where we're going?"

He shook his head and turned her, slipping his arm around her shoulder as he walked her to the door. "Times a-wasting Detective."

She let her arms drop and snagged his hand leaning away a little as he opened the door. He couldn't quite express how much he liked that she didn't want to leave, he could see it in her face as she squeezed his hand and stepped out into the hallway.

He waited a few seconds watching her walk away before he waved his hand in farewell and closed the door.

He took a few steps back grinning, hoping she would get the hint.

The grin grew wider as he heard her using her key, again.

She stepped through the door and said "I forgot my…"

He reached out an pulled her against him, their bodies flush together "Goodbye kiss" he finished for her and, tangling his hand in her hair he dragged his lips across her skin, touching her, caressing her, brushing her cheek, as he sought her mouth.

The kiss took her completely by surprise and for a few seconds her hands hung limply, before she just had to cling on to him. She dragged her hands up, looping one around his neck as the other covered his face.

Then he pulled her lip into his mouth and sucked on her tongue, tilting her world upside down and she forgot everything.

He breathed her in, pulling everything she had towards him and if she had been reluctant to leave before…

As suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended, and he smiled at her. There was no way it was ever going to get old making her look like this, her eyes were far away and misted over, he still had his hands wrapped in her hair and her breath came in short, sharp bursts.

She pulled back gasping, "I was going to say I forgot my _bag_."

He grinned as he pulled her to him again, not willing to let her escape and regain her composure, wanting to completely and utterly tip her over the edge before she left "No you definitely forgot your goodbye kiss, and one more couldn't hurt."


	20. Chapter 20

To my friend Diane! you are the 'E' word..always!

to anyone reading, reviewing, alerting, messaging, tweeting, chatting, harrassing, cajoling...thank you! :D

FYI the flu is a bitch..and if there is anything off in this story..blame the germs not me! the germs are also the reason for my delay in posting!

the quotes are from a site called quotegarden and not mine...and kates dress is very real, and very very...HOT!

Disclaimer: its not mine, i own nothing, and tomorrow is castle-less monday :( but in my head...well, this happened.

* * *

><p>It was four o'clock and he couldn't believe how fast the time was going.<p>

He had been sitting at the dining room table since she left with a list of phone numbers and a notepad, a pen and his laptop. Making a list and methodically ticking things off thinking Alexis would be proud, actually, so would Kate.

He had to name drop, which wasn't the worst thing, there were definitely perks to being famous. He had to cajole and manipulate, which hadn't worked so well, he'd had to charm, that went better, and eventually he had gotten his reservations, his booking and most of all his view. The view that would blow her mind.

"Hey kiddo," he looked up as his Mother strode through the room his eyes going very wide, he coughed, and spluttered.

"Hey, wow…what are you wearing?" He looked at the…"is that a fruit bowl on your head?"

"Dress rehearsal" she said spinning on the spot "Carmen Miranda." She did a little wiggle, her hand rising to her head to steady the very wobbly fruit.

"Where is the delightful Detective?"

He was tapping away at the computer now, distracted "Err…I kicked her out."

Martha smacked him hard on the top of his head.

"_Richard_! I taught you better than that."

"Ow!" he said rubbing his head and glaring at her "Why do all the women in my life insist on hitting me?"

"Probably because of the appalling way you treat us."

He gaped at her "Mother you live a life of 5 star luxury, paid for by ME!"

Martha made a face "Besides the point darling," she patted his cheek "and its 3 star luxury" she smiled "4 tops! That does not, however, explain you kicking out that beautiful creature. What on earth came over you?"

...

His goodbye kiss (well kisses, all three of them) had left her humming from head to toe for the entire drive home, and it was only now, as she unlocked her door and entered her apartment, that the warm tingly, dangerously exciting, feelings had died down to a dull roar.

She flopped against her door and dropped her bag on the floor, smiling to herself and shaking her head. She enjoyed the hammering of her heart a little bit, as she thought about him, before she decided she was in need of help and, checking the clock, realised she had three long, torturous, hours ahead of her.

She grabbed her phone and stalked into her bedroom, made her way to her closet and flung the doors wide. She owned dresses and she knew how to shop, most of the things she bought that weren't for work were pretty or functional.

She _hated_ pretty, and who wanted functional.

She made a face, she didn't want nice-looking she wanted, stop-his-heart and knock his socks off, drop dead gorgeous. She wanted something he hadn't seen before, something she could use to her advantage and she owned _nothing_!

She hit a button on her phone, speed dialling, angrily, as she tapped her foot and glared the closet into submission, as if doing so would make the perfect dress magically appear.

""

"Lanie help!"

"Beckett?"

"Help me Lanie" she growled down the phone.

"Kate, oh my god, are you ok?"

She let out a long breath and moaned "No!"

"I'm calling Esposito and Ryan, where are you? Are you ok? Do you have your gun?"

"Wait…What?"

What exactly did Lanie think was happening?

"Lanie…" She tried to get her attention but Lanie was in some weird panic mode!

She could hear the womans frantic movements in the background and sensed any minute she would have the entire staff of the twelfth at her door.

"LANIE!" she yelled trying to get her attention. "Whoa hey, whoa Lanie" she laughed "I'm fine."

"What?"

"I'm fine Lanie, don't call in the cavalry!"

"You sure?"

Kate laughed again "Yes, I'm fine."

"Girl, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Lanie sounded pissed.

"Sorry Lanie, but, seriously, you gotta help me!" she started moving hangers, dragging them sideways and pulling faces at everything she could see "I own _no_ clothes!"

Lanie made a noise, a har-humph of a noise "I have seen your wardrobe Kate beckett, I have envied your shoes, and whilst I'm not quite as into the _leather _as you seem to be…"

"Dresses _Lanie_," she said interrupting "I need a dress. I need a bad-ass, killer dress HELP me!" She flopped down onto her bed and squeaked as something sharp stabbed her in the leg.

She jumped up and turned to see she had sat on a rose, picking it up and staring at it, she made a strangled noise down the phone.

"Kate?"

He had left her a rose on the bed, a single, beautiful, red rose, and she _sat_ on it. It wasn't damaged at all, she had avoided the head and sat on the stem.

"…Katherine Beckett I swear if you don't start talking…"

She smiled, and it flooded her voice with warmth as she spoke "He left me a rose." Lanie then she saw the envelope on the bed next to her and she made a noise, inhaling her breath in an 'eeep' .

He must have left it there this morning when she was sleeping, when he had snuck in and found her something to wear home. Ridiculously romantic man.

"What? Honey what?"

"There's a card !"she said breathlessly down the phone, she was breathless over a card? She rolled her eyes at herself, but the feeling didn't go away.

"Read that card Kate." Lanie was gripping the phone almost as hard as she imagined Kate was, no one had made her friend squeak like that before.

She opened the envelope, tearing it and pulling out a small card. There was a short message on the card written in his hand writing, a flame of warmth uncurled itself in her stomach at the thought that he had written it himself, and not phoned in an order to a florist.

She read the message, and inhaled deeply, then flipped the card over and read the back. She let out a fluttery, breathless laugh and stood staring at the card, her phone forgotten in her hand.

"Girl, I know you know I meant read that card _out-loud_. Do not make me come over there!"

Kate took a steadying breath and, grinning, read the card.

"Ok, so on one side of the card it says

'_you made songs make sense, now the flowers do too!_'."

Lanie made a noise of appreciation as Kate carried on "…and on the other side it says…"

**A single red rose means I Love You!**

"**How did it happen that their lips came together? **

**How does it happen that birds sing, **

**that snow melts, **

**that the rose unfolds…"**

Kate started to laugh as Lanie let out a squeal and proceeded to 'awwww' down the phone.

"I'm off in 10 minutes Kate and I know where to get you that kick-ass dress, I'm coming over."

...

"Dad, what are you wearing?"

He glanced down at his chest.

"I'm gonna go with clothes?" he looked at her questioningly "Why? What do you see?"

Alexis scrunched her eyes together in mild frustration "You know I mean for your date!"

"My date, with Kate!" he said shaking his head at the rhyme.

"Don't be late," Alexis said joining in before she smiled "So, where are you going?"

He pulled out his note pad and showed her his plans, smiling as his daughter nodded.

"You don't think this…" she pointed at the list "will be too much?"

He shrugged, "She deserves _much_," he smiled "I did simple, I want to do something…"

...

Big, it needed to be big, if he wanted her to dress up it meant he had a plan, a Castle plan, she needed a dress of equal magnitude that would make a statement and take him to new levels of longing, and then she could reap the benefits. She grinned to herself as, taking the rose with her, she made her way to the bathroom, stopping dead as she saw another flower, laying in the sink.

A yellow rose, yellow but with silky, smooth, red tipped petals, she touched them lightly before she noticed the card. She pulled the paper apart in her hands quickly, laying the two roses together on the counter, and read.

**This one is for Friendship and falling in Love!**

**A man had given all other bliss,  
>And all his worldly worth for this,<br>To waste his whole heart in one kiss  
>Upon her perfect lips.<strong>

She laughed, but it came out shaky, over-awed, not her!

She leant against the door, and slid to the floor of her bathroom, fighting the urge to giggle and glaring at the flowers, the man was crazy, out of his mind.

She picked up her phone and fired off a quick text, she loved it she really did, she loved him and that he was being this sweet and romantic, but she needed to concentrate on making him as breathless and out of control as she felt. She wanted the power back, or at least more evenly dispersed. She wanted him to lose it when he saw her, and she couldn't do that, make that happen, if she was feeling all fluttery again.

She re read the message before she sent it.

_How many? And where?_

…...

He laughed reading the message, she wasn't one for surprises apparently, well…tough!

_I'm not telling, put down the gun and remember you love me!_

He had waited a few minutes expecting something a little mushy in return for all the romance. Instead he got

_Damn it! Tell me or I'm calling your Mother!_

He laughed, but was slightly petrified by that concept, the two women in his life he most definitely didn't need collaborating, so he gave in.

_I'll give you a clue!_

...

By the time Lanie had arrived at her doorstep she was convinced she had found them all, 9 roses in total scattered across her apartment, a rainbow cascade, each representing a different element or emotion of their relationship, with some obscure quote or message, Castle was such a girl!

He had made her hunt high and low, little text hints arriving once or twice, not often enough for her liking.

Apart from the one on the bed and the one next to the sink, she found one in the fridge (with a text hint '_you make me feel cheesy' _), one in the shower, one on the couch and one in a book, Heat Wave of course.

He had left one in the sauce pan they had used on their first date, the bottom still blackened and burnt from where he had left it on the flames when she called him to bed. If it hadn't been for the smoke alarms interrupting them...

There was one in her underwear drawer, he had, after all, raked through it, and the last one of course in her coffee jar, with the simple message 'Coffee is Love'.

One flower for each significant place, a place that held a memory for them, well apart from the cheese, she smiled, that was just _him_.

Feeling a little guilty for railroading him earlier, she pulled out her phone and dialled his number she wanted to hear his voice, tease, and play a little. The line connected just as she heard Lanie arrive.

"Miss me Kate?" He asked as he answered.

"It just dawned on me," she said ignoring his tone completely as she opened the door and let Lanie in, "that I am dating a man child!"

Lanie laughed walking in as she said "Its _only _dawning on you _now?"_

"Hey" he said, hearing her voice "no fair!"

Lanie pointed to the phone and mouthed _Castle? _As Kate laughed nodding.

"Hey writer boy!" she yelled "You need to go away, your girl needs to go get beautiful" she marched off across the room, giving a confused look to the mismatched roses on the counter as she sat down.

"That's impossible." Castle said.

"What is? Kate asked confused.

"For you to get _more_ beautiful."

She laughed but rolled her eyes, mainly at herself as her cheeks flushed pink, "You are the most cheesy person I know."

He laughed "Told ya so!"

"Yes, you did," she thought about the flower in the fridge "but the roses were beautiful, I love them, thank you."

The sincerity rang through her voice taking him by surprise as he smiled to himself and said "Anything for you."

She laughed sounding breathless across the line.

"I mean it Kate" he said, his voice dropping low "anything for you, _anything_."

"That's why I'm laughing," she said, "because I have no doubt in my mind that you mean it."

...

She had found the dress, the most perfect dress, at the first store Lanie had suggested. She had barely tried it on before Lanie insisted she buy it, almost dragging her to the register with it on. She had assumed she would buy something bright, unintentionally looking for something similar to the red dress she had been wearing in her dream, something flowy and fun that he could spin her in, but the minute she had seen the black dress, she was gone.

It was a little revealing, but that was kind of the point, she didn't really know how to describe it, it wasn't something she would normally wear. Off the shoulder one side, almost Grecian looking as it scooped high across the left shoulder, and dipped low across her back, coming up to barely cover her right breast. The material joined in a band across the back but between the band and her right hip was nothing, nothing but skin, leaving her back bare, and that was what had decided her on the dress.

He loved to splay his fingers across her waist and back, this dress would drive him wild.

It didn't hurt that the skirt was angled so that one leg was bare from the mid thigh. Killer heels and this dress, maybe one of his flowers in her hair, she smiled, she would be lucky if she could walk again after tonight.

Lanie was talking, dragging her back to reality, talking and mumbling about something.

"Ok dress is done Kate…Kate…sexy lingerie, any ideas?"

"There was a place, ugh, but I cant remember the name."

She thought for a second, the name still eluding her then she grinned "Nope its gone, but I know who to ask, and it will totally freak out Castle" she said, laughing at Lanies face

"That's wrong Kate" she said, before she gave in and laughed too.

...

Martha answered her phone, looking at the incoming call in shock.

She answered "Kate? Hello?"

Castle and Alexis looked up, then looked at each other.

Alexis whispered "Did she say Kate?"

He nodded, eyes wide "This cant be good!"

"Dad are…are you in trouble?"

He nodded.

_Oh big time!_

"Do you know why?"

He shook his head

Alexis mirrored his movement "She's…she's colluding with Grams…I did not see this coming!"

Castles eyes darted rapidly "You think I did?" but he had, somehow, he had predicted it.

"Yes, of course I remember darling its hard to forget finding naked women under my sons bed." She laughed, turning to see them both watching her as she waved her hand, listening.

Martha laughed loudly at something Kate said, then winked at her son, laughing again as he started to look worried.

"Yes darling I'll send you the address, yes he is…" she looked at her son "Ok I will. Goodbye Kate."

Castles eyes went wide as he looked at her "What was that?"

"She said don't panic." Martha rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't help me!" Castle said looking to Alexis for support.

"She said you'd say that!" Martha laughed walking back out of the room.

...

She was cutting it close, she had 45 minutes to get ready, but it was doable, she was trained in the art of the speedy exit, could arrive clean, showered and presentable at a crime scene in under 20 minutes (depending on traffic) if she had to. This, she could do in less than an hour and still knock his socks off. That dress was the key.

She showered, washed and dried her hair, pinning it up, just off to the side, so that the majority of it curled and spiralled loosely around her right ear and a little onto her bare shoulder. Up, rather than down, because she knew how much he liked to remove the pins and let it spill through his fingers.

She checked her reflection in the mirror, slipping the red rose into place, a splash of colour amidst the darkness of her dress and hair. The 'I love you' rose sitting perfectly, the finishing touch, she pushed it gently, further into the twisty, curl spilling, mass, her fingers brushing the velvet petals as she did, and she jumped slightly as she heard a knock at the door.

...

He adjusted his black tie, not ashamed of the fact that his daughter had largely chosen this outfit. The girl was a genius.

The simple black suit, matching tie and white shirt, allowed for uncomplicated (manly) elegance and more than anything would compliment whatever she wore. A fact, his Mother pointed out, would be appreciated by many women who didn't relish the idea of clashing with their dates. He wasn't entirely convinced Kate would care. Anyway, no matter what they wore, they never clashed, complimented and matched, but never clashed. The only clashing they ever did was verbally, he smiled, or in the bedroom.

The door opened and she stood before him, his eyes blinking rapidly in appreciation, went wide, too wide, his eyeballs would fall out as he drank in the sight of her. The dress. The hair. The smile.

He watched as her eyes darted across him and smiled as he heard her breath catch.

"Uh..hhh you look good in a suit." she said smiling "Very, very good."

He yanked her forward and locked his gaze with hers, his fingers trailing her waist, he ran one hand along her cheek, brushing gently at her hair, catching sight of the 'I love you' red rose she was wearing. She tilted her head as he spoke.

"You look…" there were no sufficient words, he stared the meaning of his feelings into her eyes, completely awash with the vision of her in that dress.

She smiled, understanding the burning intensity of his gaze, mission accomplished, mission _more_ than accomplished, she wanted to laugh.

"Classy?"

"Yeah so…" his fingers moved along the silky material of the dress and he inhaled deeply as they slipped across the slit in the material that opened to a wide expanse of skin at her side, sweeping across her back, suddenly. His fingers tightened against her, almost painfully, deliciously gloriously tight, as his breath caught again.

"And a _little_ slutty." she said leaning in close and kissing his cheek. Then she pushed his hands away from her body and stepped back.

"So, where are we going?"

His eyes were still glazed over and it took him a good minute and a few sharp pokes to drag him back.

He shook his head, both clearing the haze and saying no.

"No where, we are staying here and I am going to get you outta that dress!" he started walking towards her as she laughed, skirting around him and out into the hall.

"Oh no! _You_ didn't want to be dull like _me_ and stay in, so we are going out. Out where people can see us, and all those little naughty, 'Castley' thoughts that are dancing around your head, will just have to stay locked up."

She held out her hand, as he narrowed his eyes but gave in and walked grumpily over to take it in his own. Hot and intense, sparks of longing flowed through his fingers, lightning shot through the touch, he could see it, almost, dancing in their joined skin. Then something she said struck home.

"You _tricked_ me with logic, your date wasn't dull, it was devious, you just wanted me near the _bedroom_!"

"And the shower!" she said raising her eyebrows and laughing as he looked shocked, they started to walk down the hall.

He stilled her, pulling her back one handed, as she tried to walk away, she smiled and looked at him confused

"No time for that Castle." she said expecting him to lunge in for a kiss. Instead he looked at her, his eyes soft.

"You look extraordin…" He laughed as she glared at him "I'm sorry Kate but I'm not saying the 'E' word anymore. You do look extraordinary, amazing, beautiful, and if I want to tell you, I will."

He looked fierce, making a stand for his word-independence, and she smiled even as she narrowed her eyes.

She reached out her free hand and ran her thumb along his bottom lip sighing loudly.

"I'm so close to caving and dragging you back to my bedroom," she said. "You _better_ be taking me somewhere good Richard Castle."

She yanked his hand, walking off and pulling him in her wake, quickly, before she changed her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: i own nothing. i just play!

* * *

><p>He stood, his hand locked in hers, watching her gaze off into the distance, waiting on the sidewalk. She was just in front of him, and from where he stood he could see the vast expanse of naked skin at her back and side. It was truly a magnificent dress.<p>

Unable to resist he reached out and ran a finger tip lightly across the small of her back, smiling as she turned to his touch, tipping back into it.

"We match" he said pointing to their clothes, complimenting each other in black.

She smiled "Don't we always?" she teased.

He shrugged his head "Sometimes."

"A lot" she affirmed "Lanie has this theory that you and I plan in advance."

He laughed, "Yeah we web cam before work just to decide…" his voice trailed off as she turned to smirk at him.

"What?" he asked

She shook her head "Web cam, really? And you have us using it to plan outfits? You need some more lessons on being _wild_ Ricky…" she grinned as he took in the implication

He let his hand rest gently against the small of her back again and felt goose-bumps erupt across her skin.

"Are you cold Kate?" he asked, preparing to slip off his jacket and give it to her, but she kept a tight hold of his hand.

She shook her head smiling.

"But you have goose-bumps?"

She rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand and leant into his shoulder.

"That has very little to do with the weather."

She scrunched her body more into him, fitting into the hollow of his side perfectly as he un-laced their fingers and slipped his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight.

The 6 inch spiked heels putting her at perfect height to lean across, kiss gently at his ear, before biting the lobe and pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it gently, making him groan, before she pulled back and asked

"So where are we going?" she leant forward again laying another kiss to his ear as she waited for an answer. Her tongue traced patterns against him as she slipped her hand inside his jacket and ran her fingers lightly over his chest.

"Fo…Four Seasons" he stuttered.

"The hotel?" she leant back to look at him confused.

"Yeah." he answered sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes "What are we going to do in a hotel we couldn't do at your place?…or mine?"

He smirked at that, confident "A lot! It will be worth it!"

"It better be ," she said, but she smiled playing along with him.

"I can't guarantee it will beat _you_ in my shower but I wanted to do something extravagant, show you off a little," he smiled as she made a face "and show you something."

The way his eyes danced, lighting up his face as he smiled, made her heart do a little flip in her chest, she scrunched her lips together for a second before she gave in.

She leaned back into his neck and tried the ear trick again, whispering as she moved closer.

"What do you want to show me?" she squirmed against him again, hand slipping back under his jacket.

He shook his head as she sucked on his earlobe again, determined to hold out this time, but he was fighting a loosing battle because her other hand was travelling up his back, once it reached his neck she raked her nails up and through the hair at the back of his neck.

He was on the verge of giving in when there was a loud _BEEP_ behind them making her jump, bite down, and giggle as he pulled away from her.

"Ow!" he rubbed his ear glaring at her as she laughed.

"Sorry Castle but look…" she ran her hand along his neck, "now you have goose-bumps too."

"Yeah," he said rubbing his ear, "and teeth marks."

Another beep sounded behind them, and she turned, fully prepared for what she would see, after all, how long had she known him? Yet the sight still made her catch her breath.

Castle and a Limo, she hid a smile behind her hand as he linked their fingers together and pulled her forwards with him.

The black limousine was parked (illegally she tried to ignore) waiting for them. Castle waved to the driver as he got out and opened the door for them.

"You booked a limo," she laughed shaking her head.

He nodded "Of course, there is _no_ way I would have been able to drive with you dressed like that…I still…I can't…" he looked at the dress. "_You_ should be against the law!"

"_And_ you wanted to make a statement!" she said flashing her eyes and pointing to the limo as she climbed in, carefully, very mindful of the thigh high split in the dress, and the fact that she…well she would tell him about that later.

He shook his head, lost in watching her legs as she scooched across the seat making room for him to follow, she didn't move very far over, smiling up at him as she patted the seat.

"You wanted to make an entrance." she said grinning as he slid in next to her.

He started to protest, but she took his hand and brought it to her lips before she lay it across her exposed thigh and turned to him.

"You are _so_ lucky I am wearing a dress worth making an entrance in."

He felt the engine start, or maybe the earth moved, as he took in her words and there meaning. She wanted to make and entrance with him. It surprised him because on one hand she was such a private person, but on the other he knew she was adventurous. Such a contradiction, but she kept him on his toes and he liked it.

She was happy for them to be seen out together, make a show for all the world to see. Ok, maybe that wasn't _exactly_ what she was saying, he was getting carried away, and anyway it wasn't what he wanted for tonight, but someday, soon!

He felt her squeeze the hand that was resting on her leg, and realised he was gazing off into the future, which was insane because his hand (_his_ hand) was on her thigh, her leg, her very nakedly exposed leg.

He dragged himself into the present and set about focusing his attention solely on her.

"It's a beautiful dress," he said as she smiled, "But you could crawl out of a dumpster with a cabbage leaf on your head and you would be worth making an entrance with."

Her smile softened as he spoke, her eyes blinking rapidly, and her cheeks flushing.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

She kept his hand trapped against her leg, as she burrowed into his side, dropping her head onto his shoulder. He said it with such sincerity, his gaze so intense and loving, she had to duck out of it, just for a second, to pull herself back together.

He went to speak but changed his mind, something about the way she was curled into him told him she needed a minute of quiet.

Words were his thing, his form of artistry, had been for as long as he cared to remember, but tonight she was stealing them all. He wanted to pour them into her, paint them around her, but she needed silence.

So he decided to change tactic and instead of being a man of words he would become a man of action.

"Kate" he said smiling widely, a little manically as he turned in the seat and faced her.

She smiled back at him as he turned.

"What?" she said laughing, peeking at the crazy look on his face, the crazy look that reminded her of…

"Err Castle," she said, still smiling but scooting back along the seat so she moved away, it was fruitless because he just moved with her, his hand still burning, searing into her leg.

His gaze trailed her, sending heat into her skin, hot and intense, like a lion stalking a gazelle, she was going down, easy prey.

She laughed, she had always considered herself the hunter, the stalker, the vixen, but here he was, his look making her back up against the side of a freaking limo, as desire bloomed in the pit of her stomach she wondered if maybe she was rubbing off on him.

He looked ready to devour her.

And she felt more than ready to be eaten alive…

She laughed, realising everything she was thinking sounded dirty. Hell, everything she was thinking _was _dirty.

He fell across her, his lips diving into the warm hollow of her neck, as he lay lavish kisses across her skin.

She stopped still, as he leaned further into her "So for future reference," she stated as he slipped a hand under her knee and pulled her low into the seat "your _limo_ is _my_ elevator."

He lifted his head from her neck, his lips parted in mid kiss, to look at her confused.

"The place where you go a little _crazy_."

"_Anywhere_ where _you_ are is my elevator." he said, he ran his hand slowly up her leg. His fingers raising the hem from her thigh and dragging it higher. She flung her hand against the window for balance as his tickling touch made her slide in the seat.

She grabbed at his hand, stopping the movement, before pulling him closer.

She stared into his eyes for a few seconds letting her breath even out before feeling him press forward and kiss her, his lips soft and eager as they parted over hers.

They stayed wrapped in each other, oblivious to the world, as they kissed and groped and moaned against each other, like teenagers.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she became aware that they had stopped moving and there was a persistent knocking coming from his side of the car.

A muffled cough followed and someone called his name.

They had arrived.

"Err Castle…" she said dragging his lips from her neck and holding his face so she could stare into his eyes "its time to make that entrance!"

His face glazed over "Oh Kate that is the most sexy…"

She cut him off laughing "Not what I meant caveman, not at all!" She pointed to the window.

He pouted, but kept his body still against hers, breathing deeply and finally he heard the knock of the driver.

She held onto his face, unable to resist and pressed her lips, gently, to the pout of his.

"Kate," he whined "if we need to leave you need to keep very, very still and definitely stop kissing me!"

"Having control _issues_ are we Castle?" she asked laughing.

He nodded.

She laughed again at the pained look on his face, jiggling her body against his.

"Stop Kate seriously." His eyes glazed over again, as she stopped the movement as much as she could.

"Want me to help you snap out of it?" she asked mischievously.

"That's not possible." he said "Even your voice, just hearing you talk…" he shook his head before he could drift off again.

"Oh I think I can do it" she said "_Castle_" she pulled his face lower, nearer to hers "when I phoned your mother…"

He jumped back a little "My Mother, What?"

"I asked her to recommend…" she continued, ignoring him.

"Kate, why oh why are we talking about my Mother?"

"…somewhere to buy lingerie." she said as the heat and passion drained from his face.

He made a strangled noise and sat up, pulling himself far back away from her. Looking at her like she told him she ate babies.

"Kate I…I wanted to cool down…not _never_ be able to touch you again."

She laughed as he tapped against the window of the limo and the door finally opened.

They stepped out into the cool air, Kate smiled as she caught sight of her steamy hand print disappearing in the condensation on the window.

She was feeling smug and light headed and very much in control again.

"Aww," she said mocking him as he stood waiting for her pouting.

"Its not funny, I pictured you in my Mothers lingerie, Kate, we can _never _have sex again."

"Its fine Castle" she said dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"HOW is that fine Kate? HOW?"

"I decided it was a waste of time." she said as she walked ahead of him.

His pout fell away but he looked confused "You decided…what?"

She smiled as she stopped in front of him "I decided wearing lingerie was a waste of time, I didn't think I'd need it."

She trailed her fingers along his chest as she walked past and carried on into the hotel, leaving him gaping on the sidewalk


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you to anyone who has messaged me or reviewed, you are teenie tiny stars of awesome in my sky!

Long may the muse continue to provide.

Disclaimer: i own nothing and no one but Calliope and if you want her you can have her cos im TOTALLY on Becketts team!

Any mistakes in this are mine, i live a gazillion miles away from all that i write about, imagination takes me so far then im on google! To be honest im all about the KB/RC and the setting is just...the cherry on top :P

* * *

><p>She <em>should<em> be concentrating on the grandeur of the hotel, the marble columns that spanned from floor to ceiling in sweeping splendour. She should be oo-ing and aww-ing over the magnificence and simplicity of the hotel décor.

It wasn't in her nature to gush like he would but she could appreciate the beauty and ambience of a place as much as anyone else, and she really _should_ be enjoying it, or at least vocally appreciating it for his benefit.

Maybe, more importantly, she should just be lost in the fact that he had brought her here to show her something, to spoil her.

She should be, but she's not.

Perhaps she should be concerned about how big a surprise this night is actually going to be.

Does he have rings in mind? Or future declarations he plans on making. Is he going to make some insane grand gesture and completely and utterly tip her world upside down?

She could even be thinking about the fact that his jaw dropped and his eyes almost fell out of his head when she told him about the lack of lingerie.

That glazed sexy look he gets whenever he thinks about her, or looks at her, most especially when he touches her, should be dancing through her mind.

'_Later'_ should be screaming through her head as she plans exactly how best to seduce him. She's good at it, she knows that, the tease, being provocative, and tonight deserves something a little _extra_!

Sadly she can't focus.

She's not thinking about anything other than the fact that the minute they walked through the door they were set upon by this man hungry (she was not going to call her a bitch, she was better than that) touchy feely _annoyance_ of a hotel manager.

...

She had walked through the main lobby of the hotel, her head high and confidence blooming as he trailed her, his mouth wide. He had dropped the door, skip-running to catch up with her, lacing their fingers together, as he pulled her to a stop.

"Are you serious Kate?" he asked, his eyes trailing her body, slowly, trying to see through the material and work out if she was teasing or just evil and genuinely _not_ wearing a stitch under that magnificent dress.

"Where are your x-ray specs when you need them huh?" she said laughing at his expression.

He didn't hear though, didn't respond, he was lost in images of exactly how he was going to find out if she was telling the truth. He was bouncing on the spot, vibrating, like a little kid a Christmas, wanting to _unwrap_ his present.

She smiled at that image, it wasn't that long until Christmas, she would have to keep that idea in mind.

She tilted her head and smiled at him slowly, letting their gaze hold, catch alight and smoulder.

"You'll just have to wait and _wonder_ wont you." she smiled wider, her fingers reaching out to brush at the lapels of his jacket, catching hold of the material and squeezing as she leant into him, pulling him forward.

"Richard Castle as I live and breathe." The high pitched squeaky voice broke their moment, interrupting her as she was about to kiss him. Kates head snapped sideways and she watched the woman striding towards them, her eyes narrowing.

She was all of 5'6, dark and sultry. Her midnight black hair piled high on her head, small, perfectly curled tendrils, escaped around her ears and framed her face, freckles dusting her cheeks as she caught the light. She reminded Kate of Lucy Liu, and that pissed her off royally.

The woman smiled widely at Castle, completely ignoring Kate, big, _very_ big, mistake.

She grumbled under her breath, why did he always know these gorgeous women?

Castle leant forward, pressed a quick kiss to Kates cheek, and turned, he tried to keep their fingers laced together, but she pulled her hand away and folded her arms across her chest.

The woman had called out his name waving her fingers suggestively, before confidently crossing the hotel lobby, her heels clicking on the marble floor (who did she think she was kidding with those shoes?)

"Calliope," he said stepping forward, his hand held out. "How nice to see you agai…"

The woman side stepped his proffered hand, and leaned up onto her tip toes, brushing her lips to his cheek. She gripped his shoulders hard, breathing his name into his ear again, before dropping back down and stepping away.

He pulled back from her laughing awkwardly, his eyes drifting to Kate, she did not look happy.

Jealous Beckett seemed to be rearing her rather scary head, which didn't bode well for him, you know, other than the fact that jealous Beckett was smoking hot. Her appearance meant one good thing though, he could watch her seethe and hate the woman talking to him, yeah _smoking_ hot!

She must have heard the dark thoughts of his brain because her eyes snapped to his. If you _could_ be reprimanded with an eye-roll, he _was_. He inhaled deeply and fought the urge to pin her to the nearest marble column and get them both banned from the hotel.

_Calliope_? she rolled her eyes what kind of stupid name was that? And what the _hell_ did she think she was doing _kissing_ him.

"When you called today Richard I was so happy to hear from you," Calliope smiled widely her fingers catching at the crook of his elbow. "Anything I can _ever _do to help you and your…" she glanced finally at Kate her eyes pinched "friend." she offered.

"_Date_," kate corrected her "Kate Beckett" she said holding out her hand and smiling, falsely, but hey, trained Detective, veteran of the undercover mission, it was far more convincing than the other womans "pleased to meet you…_Calliope_ was it?"

They shook hands, kate resisted every instinct to squeeze the other womans finger bones to dust, or ninja flip the bitch over her shoulder. She smiled more naturally as the thought popped into her head, dropping her hand and stepping back to Castles side.

"Richard was so insistent on things being just so this evening, all his little plans and schemes on the phone, we must have been chatting for hours." Calliope smiled widely at them again " I thought it would be for something spectacular," she laughed " I didn't realise it was all for a…" She looked Kate up and down before she laughed "no offence of course."

Oh no, why on earth would _that_ be offensive?

Kate ignored her, leaning into Castles shoulder, and smiling up at him, caught his hand. She sighed deeply, boredom evident without being overly rude.

He fought a smile, shifting her away from his shoulder so he could lift his arm and squeeze her closer into his side. His fingers splayed at her hip and rested there, comfortably, and he felt her relax infinitesimally into his touch.

"Calliope it was lovely to see you again," Kate hummed her disagreement of this fact loud enough for only him to hear, and he smiled "but I have a reservation to have dinner with the most beautiful woman on the planet," he turned and smiled at Kate, feeling proud as his words made her eyes soften and her mouth lift "so you'll have to excuse me, because any time I have to spend with her is precious and most definitely spectacular."

He dropped his arm from her shoulders, keeping tight hold of her hand, as he turned in the lobby and strode off pulling her behind him.

She let herself be pulled, glorying in the look on the other womans face as she cast one last glance behind her, laughing loudly as she trailed Castle through the lobby of the hotel.

…...

Her good mood had lasted all of twenty minutes.

"Oh this is ridiculous" Kate said as the woman came striding back into view.

They had been sitting in L'Atelier de Joël Robuchon, eating, Kate didn't have a clue what it was she was eating because she was still fuming, clearly it was good though judging by the appreciative noises coming from Castle. Noises she rarely heard outside of the bedroom, or _elevator_, or _shower_, ok that made her feel mildly better."Try this." he said offering her a spoon.

"She's coming back _again_." Kate hissed at him.

He put the spoon down sighing, five trips to check on them, five! The woman obviously had a death wish, he knew he could be dense on occasion but no one in their right mind could miss the rolling waves of contempt coming from Kate.

"She needs to learn to keep her hands to herself…" she gripped a knife in one hand and some sort of bread roll in the other, her eyes narrowed as she squeezed the roll into a tiny ball in her fist.

"Kate" he said reaching out "you killed the roll," he pried her fingers apart and went to remove the bread, before thinking better of it and switching to her other hand, taking the knife instead.

"I'm not going to _stab_ her Castle," she grimaced as the woman started making her way back towards their table "I might strangle her though." she said menacingly.

"I'm so glad you don't have your gun." he hissed, half joking, as he turned to the woman returning to their table.

"Who said I don't?" she growled, dropping the mangled bread onto the table before she launched it at the other womans head.

His eyes snapped back to her. She couldn't…that dress, it just wasn't possible, _where_ would she put a gun?

"This is what happens when you date random women, they pop up all over the place ruining my dinner." She glared at him.

"We didn't _date_." he whispered as Calliope closed in on their table.

"Does she know that?" Kate asked loudly as the woman finally came to a stop by their table.

"So Richard how is everything?"

"Everything?" He asked unable to remove his eyes from Kate, who, not noticing the way his eyes stayed with her, was glaring up at the woman whose hand was now resting on his shoulder.

"The food darling, our chef was recently awarded his second Michelin star we are all rather proud of him, and of course completely in awe of his genius." She chuckled, gripping at his shoulder, her fingers moving along his collar.

There was a loud clank as Kate dropped her fork onto her plate, giving up all pretence of politeness and slamming her hands on the table.

The loud crash startling several other diners, including the two people staring directly at her, but Kate didn't care.

The woman seemed to get the hint as she coughed, a small self satisfied smile playing across her face as she excused her self, but not before informing them she would be back to check on them, shortly, patting him lightly on the shoulder before she turned to leave.

Kate lifted her wine glass and took a very slow, steady sip, her eyes calculated as she followed the woman. An idea popped into her head and she set the glass down on the table.

"Excuse me." she said rising to her feet.

He coughed around whatever it was he had in his mouth, reaching for her, panic blazing across his face.

"Kate" he hissed, "Kate its fine its…"

She turned and gave him a look. A dark and dangerous, don't-start-with-me look. Then she reigned in all emotion, threw on her 'interrogation' smile and stared down at him.

"I will be right back Castle." she said, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his in a burning, forceful kiss.

He drew in a staggered breath, as she leant back satisfied with the result.

Then she stood straight and, smile back in place, strode across the room towards the woman, intercepting her as she appeared to turn and make her way back to their table.

He couldn't see Kates face, but he knew the stance. Feet slightly apart, head tilted just a bit and her arms tensed but straight at her sides, all she was missing was her shiny black folder.

He smiled.

Jealous Beckett was back. Not that she had ever really gone anywhere.

The smile disappeared very quickly when he saw Calliopes face blanch and her eyes widen before her mouth fell open.

The womans mouth flapping like a fish for a few seconds before she nodded mutely at whatever Beckett was telling her.

He watched her gesticulate a few times, fully in command as she turned and waved at him. Something primal and heated dancing behind her eyes.

He hoped she was talking about her gun, or handcuffs or…swimming naked, ok _that_ was highly unlikely but a man could dream, and he was really dreaming now, watching her…

Calliopes eyes flashed to his, fast, before she shook her head and finally said something in return. She nodded, and stared as Kate held out her hand, but she took it tentatively and shook it again. She was clearly desperate to get away now.

Kate released her and she turned tail and all but ran from the restaurant, leaving a very gleeful and smiley Kate in her wake.

Kate turned on the spot, oblivious to the stares of the other diners, and made her way back to the table, she sat down, eyes on Castle, so ready to resume her date.

He smiled at her and said "Jealous Beckett is totally hot for Castle."

She rolled her eyes "Seriously, talking about yourself in the third person, the celebrity really has gone to your head writer boy."

She fought the smile, but she was so much more _relaxed_ now the other woman was gone, and no way in hell would she be coming back. Kate felt light and bubbly, playful even.

She looked at him, grinning like a fool across the table and she just really, really wanted to mess with him. Tease him. She lifted the fork to her mouth, running her tongue across her lips as she did.

The smile fell from his face. So easy.

Using the fact he was distracted watching her mouth she slipped off a shoe under the table, not entirely easily due to all the straps. She finally kicked her foot free, and, thanking the good genes that had granted her very long legs, she stretched her foot out under the table, and ran it the full length of his, circling his ankle, drifting up his pant leg before leaving it, warm and firm, as it came to rest in his lap.

Her eyes never left his as he shot about a foot in the air, his knees banging loudly against the table, he gripped the edges, his knuckles turning white as he stared at her in awe.

She bit hard on her lip to keep from laughing, a giggle fit would totally distract from the seductive tease vibe she was going for.

She wiggled her toes suggestively against him.

"Hey Castle?" she said leaning forward a little, her foot pressing against him harder. "I'm bored" she said smiling, "wana get out of here and order room service."

"Uhh…err…" he nodded.

"Oh and don't worry about paying," she said as she dropped her napkin onto the table and removed her foot from his lap "this ones on Calliope."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the burning desire to play with KB and RC on this most horrid of Castle-less Mondays!

if i ever win the lottery, i am moving into the Ty Warner Penthouse!

* * *

><p>"Déjà vu" she mumbled, as his fingers wound themselves into her hair, snagging on the rose she had put in it. He pulled a pin loose tumbling a strand, thick and curled, down her back.<p>

He pressed his body into hers, the wall of the elevator hard behind her, as his fingers skated over any skin his hands could find.

He laughed.

"Get used to that feeling Kate"

Her little display in the restaurant, claiming him and scaring the crap out of Calliope, not to mention the adult version of footsie she had been playing, had left him…

He got distracted as she turned into him and the way she tilted her head exposed the long line of her neck, he smiled briefly before he fell on it.

"Where are we going Castle?" she asked her breath ragged as he continued his mindless rampage across the skin of her neck, his teeth and tongue and lips assaulting her senses as she breathed out harshly and then sighed deeply.

"Up to our room." he whispered into her ear, before he kissed it gently, warm breath sending shivers through her. He kissed a path back down her neck under her jaw, tipping her head back to reach the soft, smooth, skin under the chin.

"Our room?" She asked confused as they small private elevator continued its ascent.

He nodded.

"I thought we were just having dinner here, you booked us a room?"

"Yeah just an overnight cos I know you have work tomorrow," she opened her mouth but he cut her off with a kiss, taking advantage of her parted lips to lick at the side of her mouth, pulling her into him.

He left her gasping, as he moved his mouth lower to suck at the skin exposed above the edge of her dress, making her feel dangerously close to pulling it over her own head as his touch sent waves of pleasure shooting through her.

"Don't worry when I broke into your apartment this morning I packed some clothes for you."

Her mouth fell open again and she stared at him in wonder, and mild annoyance.

He shrugged, against her but stayed with his mouth pressed against her chest. "I figured you would wear something that would take my breath away."

He skimmed his hand along her leg catching at the hem of her dress as she squeezed his hand and the heat rose in her cheeks.

He let out a long drawn out sigh and stood straight to look into her eyes "I didn't think you would tease me by _not_ wearing _something_ that would take my breath awa…"

She smacked him lightly on the chest smiling.

He winked, making her laugh.

"This way you don't have to go into the Twelfth looking like the-woman-after-the-night-before."

"You're very sweet." she leant forward and pressed a kiss to his jaw, keeping a tight hold on his hand with both of hers.

"So continuing dinner, upstairs?"

"Isn't this your show?" she asked

"I'm happy if you are." he said smiling, softly and genuinely.

"Maybe…" she said as she leaned further into his side, her fingers grazing back under the jacket, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt maybe "…we should skip straight to dessert?

He smiled "I like the way you think Detective."

She grinned "I thought you might."

They stood together in silence for a few seconds before she turned back to him.

"We're making a new toast and I'm having wine" she said tapping him, "that woman downstairs kept interrupting."

"Are you sure you're ok now?" he pointed to her bruise, well hidden but still visible to he who observed everything "I mean how long after concussion can you drink?"

"I didn't _have_ concussion" she said "and its amazing how concerned you are about head injuries when I want wine, not so much when you are pawing me in the back of a limo or when we are having sex in the shower."

"I was concerned then too!" he said indignantly.

"Didn't stop you though did it." she said smirking, her fingers dipping low and snagging at his jacket pocket.

"Kate you walked into my bathroom wearing my shirt and asked me if I wanted _naked_ company in the shower, Big Foot doing the tango with George Clooney could have come spinning through there and I wouldn't have stopped. I _couldn__'__t_ have stopped."

She laughed "I think there's a compliment in there somewhere."

He smiled "The biggest one ever."

"So what exactly is waiting for me up here?" she asked, nodding towards the steadily rising numbers on the elevator display.

He cleared his throat.

"The Ty Warner penthouse spans the entire top floor of the hotel" he said "and is accessed by its own private elevator, it affords its guests with panoramic views of the entire city…"

She reached out her hand and pressed it over his mouth to silence him

"You're just quoting the website now aren't you?"

He nodded around her hand "Yeah little bit."

She leant back against the wall, next to him.

"And this is why you picked this place?" she asked confused "Because it had a private elevator?"

"There were several reasons I picked here," he said smiling "the elevator is just a perk." his waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"What are the other reasons?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her as she tilted her head sideways and leant against him.

"One is most definitely a surprise" he said "and the other is the view. I cannot wait for you to see it, its breath taking, truly beautiful."

She pulled back, lifting her head and looked at him "You've stayed here before?"

Her voice took on a tone that under any other circumstances would have made him wary but now he just laughed.

"Yes" he nudged her arm before turning fully towards her and catching her face in both his hands. His large warm fingers splayed across her cheeks as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I was with my Mother and Alexis, some book or film agency wanted to impress me and we had the room for the day." He tilted forwards "but the entire time I was thinking," he ghosted his lips across her cheek "no _dreaming_ of the day I would get to bring you here."

He pressed his mouth to hers, tender and warm and full of the memories of longing, before they were together.

She sighed herself out of the kiss, her hands gripping tight to his shirt front, smiling at him as she said.

"You dreamt about bringing me here so you could press me up against the side of the private elevator?" She mocked but her voice was soft, awed even, as she spoke.

He shook his head at her joke.

"That is a very _large_ perk" he said grinning at her "but honestly I just wanted to bring you here…just be with _you_." His eyes burned into hers as she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

She kissed _him _this time, a little desperately, a little lost in his words as she clung to his shoulders, almost cutting off the air supply to his brain, she gripped so tight. She poured her response to his words _into_ him.

Her meaning was clear and transparent in her actions as she moulded her body to his, soft where he was hard and burning hot against his cool fingers. She rocked into him, filling her kiss with something more than want, more than need or desire or love, it was a promise.

A statement that she wanted to just _be_ with him too.

The kiss started to burn, increase in heat and intensity, her leg wound around his, her hands fell from his shoulders and slipped inside his jacket, but not before she dragged his hand from her back and held it to her waist, to the bare skin at her side.

She wanted to feel him _touching_ her, wanted to feel _him_.

She wanted him.

She needed him.

He pulled her back from him, holding her steady as he looked into her eyes, he pulled her palm to his mouth kissing it softy as he watched her.

"Elevators" she sighed against him "are magical places."

"Our own little slice of heaven." he laughed against her hand.

"Oh you are no where _near _heaven _yet _Mr. Castle" she said seductively as she reached for him again, but he pulled away and raised his eyebrows.

"So Kate" he asked his voice leading, he stepped to one side as the elevator approached their floor. "How _much_ do you trust me?" he started to undo his tie, stalking towards her once it was free and hanging in his hands, his eyes dark and intense, feral, _hot_.

Her eyes went wide and she stepped back, a giggle escaped her lips.

"A…a lot" she said pointing to his tie "really a lot but…maybe not…that much" she smiled but backed up as he strode towards her. He held his tie in front of her face.

"Aww don't ruin my surprise Kate."

She took a very deep breath and stepped forward. He moved behind her and wound the tie around her head, tying it loosely so her eyes were covered. She caught his hand as he soothed her face under the silk of his tie, holding it to her skin as she leant into it.

"I trust you." she whispered in the semi darkness of being blindfolded.

His hands fell away and the warmth of his body disappeared from hers, even his breathing wasn't close enough for her to hear anymore.

She held her hands out in front of her.

"Castle?" she called groping around wildly, before waving her hands behind her searching for him.

The moment her hands were behind her, reaching backwards, he swooped.

He caught her around the shoulders driving her back into the wall again, knocking the breath from her as he kissed her lips, her cheeks anywhere he could reach. His hands roaming freely across her body, high, low, against the dress, against her skin, in her hair, all the while kissing her like his life depended on it.

He continued to pepper light kisses across her face and shoulders as she struggled to breathe around him, caught between desire and the urge to laugh, she wanted to fling her arms around his neck but they were still pinned behind her.

She felt a hand at the small of her back, the other against her knees as he lifted her, swooping to carry her bridal style.

Once he had her up, her body pressed against his again, she let her head fall back and she laughs, she cant help it, doesn't want to stop it, as the joyous sound cascades freely through her body and echoes all around them.

He stops for a second lost in the total child like innocence and freedom emanating from her. It's a gift she gives him, every time she makes that sound, and it's a present he receives from some other-worldly powerful place, every time he gets to be the one to make her do it.

She slips her arms around his neck and feels his head tip, he places his lips against her, kissing gently at the skin, licking, nibbling before he whispers into her ear.

"For future reference Kate, trusting me, not always the sensible option." he spins her, making her yelp and laugh again.

She catches at the nape of his neck, her fingers slipping under his collar.

"I'll trust you no matter what Castle" she reached for his face, pulling it towards hers, their lips barely touching "_always_."


	24. Chapter 24

There are three reasons i chose the four seasons hotel for my story and all of them are in this chapter. on the website are three pictures from the Ty Warner Penthouse, one on the balcony and two in the bathroom. when I saw the couple standing on the balcony, and the woman gazing from the tub...i fell a little bit in love with those pictures...i had to have them. (thanks to diane for helping me research the place and ooo with me over the pictures)

any mistakes are mine, as always im a million miles away from all i write about, but my imagination is large and loud.

disclaimer: i own nothing and no one! but would that i could...

btw...MONDAY MONDAY MONDAY tomorrow! (eeeeeeeep)

* * *

><p>He walked her through the vast array of rooms, her arm slung around his neck, her head resting on his chest as she sighed lightly against him, her fingers threaded through his hair.<p>

He kept glancing down at her, wearing the tie blindfold and completely at rest in his arms, occasionally she would smile. Eyes hidden behind the tie, unable to communicate in her given way, an eye roll or an arched eyebrow, she doesn't need words or eyes tonight. Meaning and emotion shine through her touch as she uses her hands, fingers lightly undoing the top button of his shirt, no vision required.

She continued to trail them back and forth along the skin at the back of his neck, whilst her other hand is now under the edge of the shirt, resting lightly over the pulse at the base of his throat, he goes to speak and somehow she knows, rubbing her thumb across his Adams apple, effectively stopping the words.

He grumbles under his breath and she smiles wider.

It took him longer than he expected to walk the length of the penthouse, but he eventually reached the doors to the balcony and stepped out onto it with her.

She gripped him tight, her head tilting back.

"Are we outside?" She shivered slightly, trying to curl more into his chest, to steal his warmth. He smiled as, trying to set her down on the ground, she clung to him and moaned, refusing, for a few seconds.

He eventually gets her to her feet, grumbling on the balcony as she stands. He sees her shiver, a tiny movement she tries to hide, it is December after all, and without a second thought he shucks off his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said pulling the material tighter around her and sighs loudly, dramatically "you planning on letting me see anytime soon?"

He laughs "I suppose I have to." He catches at her shoulders and turns her towards the city. He intends to remove the blindfold straight away but, as he does, he gets distracted by the soft and gorgeous smelling strands of hair beneath his fingers.

Unable to resist the lure of her _pinned_ hair, _pinned_, she does that for him he knows, because he likes to pull them loose and set her free, his fingers get lost in her dark tresses.

He loosened her blind fold without taking it off, slipping the knot just enough that his fingers can slip behind it and steadily pull the pins from her hair. He drops them on the floor as soon as they're out, tipping forward to breathe heavily into her scalp.

She gave him a few minutes, but as his fingers tangled and his breath became audible she lost all patience and yanked the blindfold from her face, preparing to turn to him and chastise his slowness.

The only problem was the minute she dropped the blindfold, all ability to talk went completely out of her head.

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at the breath taking view before her.

She batted his hand away from her hair and rushed to the rail leaning over. He had the desperate urge to grab the back of the jacket, like he would a small child, as she leant forward and let the wind blast her in the face, watching as it blew her hair backwards. A curtain of silk that danced in the citys breeze.

"It's just so…" she shook her head unable to find the words for the view before her.

The entire city spread out in front of them.

The black silhouettes of the buildings lit like Christmas trees and down, way down, on the streets of New York City she could see the lights of the cars.

It all went on forever, the unending city skyline stretching before her, she let out an awed sigh, as she stood at what felt like the top of the world, and stared at the place she called home.

It gave over a beauty she had never been aware of before, a night time splendour that danced before her eyes.

Removed from everything as she was up on the balcony, she could forget the dirt and grime, the violence that claimed her when she was down amongst it all.

Here it was simple, looking down on everything

Here it was just paradise.

Lights flickered in the distance, shadows of trees moved in Central Park, the hustle and bustle of the city was lost below her, but the true beauty, the heart of it all, beat loudly in front of her eyes. She wanted to touch it, stupid as it sounded, she raised onto her toes and leant forward, further, lost in the view.

She felt him then, his arms moving around her, gathered at her waist as he pulled her in close and dropped his chin into her shoulder. Tethering her to the balcony.

"Its so _vast_." she said.

He squeezed her tightly for a moment before he relaxed around her.

"I know I keep calling you a goddess and my angel, but you cant _actually_ fly Kate," he pulled her back a little to show what he meant.

She laughed "you make me feel like I can though." She let go of the railing and dropped her hands to cover his, linking their thumbs. Her hands moulded themselves over his, lacing through all his fingers, trapping his hands around her. "It's the most amazing view."

"Makes you feel small right?" He asked against her throat "So little and insignificant, how could you possible have a problem when there is this?" He nods towards the city and its twinkling magnificence, but she's shaking her head.

"I don't feel small," her voice is floaty and far away, "I feel huge, like I'm standing at the top of the world. Look…" she said as she moved her fingers from his "I could pick up a tree."

She mimed moving her hand over a large tree in Central Park as she squints her eyes, the distance and perception making the tree look like it was being attacked by a giant as she pinched her fingers around it.

"Or I could steal a building." She raises her palm so that her entire hand covers an apartment block, and it effectively disappears from the city.

"You'd steal buildings?" He asked, the laugh behind the words.

She nods "Yup, but only the pretty ones." She laughs at her own silly-ness, a soft and gentle sound that tugs at his heart.

"I'd buy you buildings" he whispers into her ear, half joking.

"I know you would," she says leaning back into him "but you wouldn't have to." she turned in his arms, just enough that she could press her lips to his cheek.

"And why not," he asked in mock indignation.

"Why would I need a building…you've given me the whole city."

He felt stunned as her words hit him, and he made the decision in his head, hard and fast, like falling for her had been.

He let his arms fall from her waist and pushed her away from him.

"We need to talk."

The soft smile that had been gracing her face, slipped away completely as her eyes narrowed. She stepped forward and poked him hard in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What did you say to me the other night Castle?" she bobbed her head back and forth deepening her voice to mock him "no good sentence ever starts with 'we need to talk.'"

He grinned, "hey you did me!" and then he laughed as she grimaced "No, no, I meant you _sounded_ like me." he laughed harder as she continued to glare at him.

"Come here." he caught her hand and pulled her to the table, and pushed her into a seat at the breakfast table set up on the balcony.

"How long have we been together now Kate?" He asked dropping into a crouch in front of her.

She went deathly still as everything he said and the hotel and the view and oh _everything_ about the night took on a completely different significance. She tried to still her breathing, because he wasn't on one knee he wasn't… _he wasn't_.

She gripped tight to her own hands as she wrung them in her lap wondering, if it wasn't in the middle of the night, would she be expecting a sky writer?

But it _was_ the middle of the night, or fast approaching 1am at least, that meant it was dark, would he do something completely insane with fire works?

She glanced back at the view, was that the reason they were here? She looked at the lit up windows of the buildings opposite them and wondered if any second now they would start flashing off until they spelled out a message.

She got lost in watching the lights as she thought about exactly _what_ she would say if he did ask.

If she said no, would it end them? She didn't want that, but was she ready for yes?

If yes meant keeping him and no meant….the other, then _yes_, she was ready for yes! Oh god how convoluted was that.

What if she just said not yet? She swallowed, hadn't she already said that though? She told him she was done, did she need more words? Did he?

She took a deep breath and looked away from the city, back to him, just him, and being ready for _yes_ didn't seem like the issue here.

They did everything else together, why not this as well? Aside from the obvious, possible name changes and moving, what would be different?

He didn't know exactly what was happening in her head, the rapid darting of her eyes at his question confused him.

The manic gripping and twisting of her fingers against each other worried him, until it suddenly all stopped and, peaceful, she looked down at him, crouched before her, and she smiled. Her face lit up by something deep inside, something he was clearly missing, but whatever it was shone through her like sunlight through a stained glass window. It brightened everything and washed the world with colour.

He tilted back to get a better look at her and landed on his backside, the force of her smile knocking him senseless.

She laughed "Smooth Castle, real smooth." she stood up and pulled him to his feet, chuckling under her breath as she did. He shuffled backwards, clutching at her elbows.

She gripped tight to the front of his shirt, pulling him forward, setting him back on his feet.

"Four days." she said holding on tight to him.

"What?" he asked confused, still lost in that smile, swaying on the spot.

"We have been together for 4 days, you've forgotten already," she rolled her eyes, pinching him through the material of his shirt.

"No, I mean yes, yes I _remember_," he said leaning into her, brushing lightly at her cheek with his lips, "I could go into _minute_ detail about the last 4days…but you're _wrong_."

She looked at him her eyes narrowing and she went to contradict him.

"I _meant_ how long have I known you?" he squeezed her arms "almost five years and not once have we spent Christmas together."

She leant back and looked up at him. _This_ was what he was going to ask her, she let out a sigh of relief, though not before something at the back of her mind twinged, just a little bit, with disappointment.

"What are you doing for Christmas Kate?" He asked looking at her with childlike expectation.

She squirmed a bit, under the intensity of his gaze as she took a deep breath and said "I kind of…" she shrugged "I was _hoping_ I would be spending it with you."

He grinned widely as he pulled her back into his arms kissing her, light happy kisses that peppered her face, making her laugh with him.

"Good," he said "that's settled you can co-host with me as my official _girlfriend_" he grinned as she gave him a look of pained agreement. "Your job will be to run interference with my mother, praise my cooking skills, kiss me under the mistletoe" he raised his eyebrows and grinned "and buy me something really really…"

"Shiny?" she asked "sparkly? Do you want diamonds Castle?" she grinned at him, but something seemed to catch behind his eyes.

"No Kate…but do _you_?" He smirked at her as she made a face at him.

"You're not funny."

"Oh add that to the list, another job for you over Christmas will be to laugh at _all_ my jokes."

"You wish!" she said pushing him back and walking back into the hotel.

He skipped to catch up with her. "Ok and on that note," he grinned, "time for your surprise." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"I thought the view was my surprise" she said.

"Nope" he said dragging her through the suite again, not letting her stop and marvel at anything as he pulled her into the bathroom.

"I have been in one of these before Castle" she said but her words fell away as she let out a loud sigh.

One wall of the bathroom was just window, the same breathtaking view of the city visible from the balcony only you could look at it from _in_ the _tub_.

Mirrors and lights everywhere, everything catching reflections, she smiled and looked around, her eyes finally finding the surprise.

Some one had run her a bubble bath.

She took in the bath, free standing, in the middle of the room, a tub within a tub, surrounded by tiny tea light candles. There was a weird lighting system inside it that, when lit, made the water look luminescent, it mesmerised her as she stared at it.

So lost in the patterns of the water was she, that she forgot he was there until he came to stand behind her slipping his hands gently around her waist and pulling her backwards.

"Feeling dirty Kate?" he laughed.

"Mmmm? she wasn't paying attention at all lost in visions of the rippling water lapping across her skin…and his, making patterns, watching it change colour under the lights.

"Kate?"

"What?" she snapped out of it but her mouth remained open as she stared "…Is that a…?"

"That," he said proudly "is an infinity-edge bath tub, with…"

She held up her hand "…with chromatherapy."

She turned to face him in the marble bathroom her eyes dark and, he swallowed hard, full of desire as she stared at him.

"Strip" she said. Walking towards him.

"Wh…" he laughed "_seriously_?" the laughter fell away as she stalked him across the room, her heeled feet echoing around them.

"Lose the clothes," she said reaching behind her and catching at the zip of her dress, "_now_."

She let it fall from her body and pool in a puddle around her feet, stepping out of it to walk towards him.

"You were right about the lingerie Kate" he said in awe as she reached him and started undoing his shirt. "You _definitely_ didn't need it."


	25. Chapter 25

TMYNM! bathtub...i swear bathtub...sooooon!

Disclamier...i still fail to own anything!

* * *

><p>She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, her eyes not meeting his, far too intent upon his body and the muscles rippling as she ran her fingers over his abdomen. She ignored the shirt as it left his arms and fluttered to the floor.<p>

Tender touches of her finger tips made him shift against her, but dragging her nails across his skin made him hiss, she liked that, a lot.

She was standing naked before him and he was torn between watching her, the _real_ her as she skimmed her fingers over his skin, and staring into the many reflections that were assailing his eyes, bouncing back from the bathrooms marbled surfaces and mirrors, each one throwing her body at him in a different and glorious angle.

He felt her start in on his belt buckle and his eyes darted back to find her looking up at him. A half smile danced across her face, lifting her cheeks and reaching her eyes, she was clearly playing to get his attention, as if she needed to.

She smiled at him, a secretive, teasing, smile, heat burning behind her eyes as she yanked at his belt impatiently, she raised her eyebrows, a silent command for him to _strip_.

He had been able to read her eyes for years, and the messages they were sending him now were dirty, naughty and fun. They demanded he obeyed, her eyes told him in a million ways she needed him, wanted him, longed for him. They also told him, in the way that only she could, to hurry the hell up and do as she asked.

The smile fell from her face when she finally felt she had his undivided attention, his pants dropping to the floor between them, he stepped out of them, kicking them away, as she moved closer to him, pressing her body against his.

The smile was replaced by want, raw desire, as he finally reached his hands out for her. His touch was like a burning match against her skin, and as he moved, his large hands stroking in one long sweep up the centre of her back, she shivered into the warmth of him.

He bent forward, not a lot because she was still wearing those crazy high heels, and nuzzled against her neck feeling her sigh, his eyes on the mirror as he watched his hands slip around her waist, moving one along the smooth indentation at the base of her back, he slipped it lower moving it over the cheek of her backside, his fingers skimming and pressing making her moan loudly into his neck, as he lifted her thigh and pulled it against his leg, hooking it around his knee.

She lifted her head, kissing lightly at his jaw, before she looked into his eyes, darkened with longing, then she leaned in, her body pulling her, it screamed at her all the things it wanted her to do, wanted him to do _to_ her, and she let it be her guide.

She gave herself over to the yearning within her.

Her tongue darted out between her lips, wetting them, slowly, as his eyes, the blue now almost black with desire, followed the path it swept.

Then, leaning forward, she repeated the leisurely sweep, letting her mouth open slowly, her tongue fall out and run lightly across his lips, watching as his eyes drifted shut.

"Kate?" he moaned against the wet trail her mouth left on his skin.

Her lips moved to press a kiss against his cheek, soft, teasing in a completely different way to the swiping of her tongue.

"Hmmm, yes?" she asked, and before he had a chance to respond she came back with another swipe across his lips, letting her mouth linger over his bottom lip, pulling it into her. She sucked on it, massaging it within the warmth of her mouth. She let it finally fall free from her sucking grasp and pressed another chaste, teasing, kiss to his other cheek.

"Kate!" he said, more intently this time.

"Yes _Rick_?" she answered, knowing she was cheating just a little bit by using his name, not caring, as she kissed his cheek again.

She moved back to his lips, her tongue sweeping over his mouth again, this time dipping into the moist heat inside to kiss him properly, deeply, but _this time _he was ready.

As soon as she kissed him, her tongue swirling against his quickly before making to pull it back (little tease) he sucked her tongue back into his mouth.

She gasped into him, the unfamiliar sensation sending tingles through her body, she leant into the feeling for a second before she tried to pull back, but he bit down on her gently, increasing the pressure, his hands at her back forcing her to stay locked with him and holding onto the pulsating muscle of her tongue, he flicked at the tip of it with his own.

She moaned deep inside his mouth and he felt the delirious noise working its way deep down inside of him, settling in his soul. It danced in the lowest regions of his stomach, woke some beast inside that wanted to hear her scream his name, moan for him.

He released her, both of them struggling for breath, and, when he was finally able to look at her, he found her eyes were closed.

She was lost in sensation somewhere in her head, and she started to smile, letting out a long and soft sigh against him. Her cheeks flushed pink, as was the skin along her collar bones and chest, everywhere he would see was a delightfully darker shade.

It amazed him that they could do all that, build the most intense sensations and feelings just by kissing each other.

He watched the smile flitter across her face and something inside him roared with pride. She was exquisite, stunning, and he wanted to show it to the world and keep it to himself all at the same time, but more than anything, he wanted _her _to see it, for her to realise how _wondrous_ he found her.

"Kate?" he said, running a finger across her cheek her eyes drifted open slowly, meeting his gaze once again and she found his blue eyes questioning.

He dropped her leg from his hold as she looked at him in confusion, he pushed her back a little, letting his eyes drift over the whole of her naked body before pulling her around in his arms so she was turned away from him. One arm looping around her waist, whilst, with his other hand cupping her jaw, he turned her face towards the mirror.

"Do you see how beautiful you are?" he whispered as she gasped, realising why he was so lost when she had been kissing him before. Images of the two of them wrapped around each other reflected back at her from almost every surface.

Everywhere she looked was them.

She watched the heat flush her face, her body vulnerable before her, as he forced her to stare at the two of them locked in each others arms.

She had looked at her reflection a million times before, lingered over flaws she saw, and touched tentatively at the skin of her body when it was healing. She had put on make up and brushed her hair and all the myriad of things you do everyday in front of a mirror, but this, standing in his arms as his eyes devoured her, washed over her with love, was powerful, mesmerising.

She tried to turn, wanting to look away from herself and face him, but he kept her trapped, smiling into her neck, his lips dotting kisses into the hollow of her shoulder, the hand around her waist held her fast.

Their positions meant his access to her body was slightly restricted, different to normal, and she turned her head back so her mouth was at his neck, gasping against him as he drifted his fingers down the centre of her chest.

His thumb ghosted over the scar at the very centre of her body, rubbing it in small circles before he lay one large, warm, hand over her heart, letting it beat beneath him. An affirmation of her strength, each beat a confirmation, she was here, she was with him, she loved him back.

He turned her head again, dropping his own lower so she couldn't turn away from the image of them together. He held her gaze in the mirror opposite, eyes intent on their entwined bodies, as his hands slipped down the front of her.

One hand holding her up as she sagged against him, wound tight around her waist, and the other he trailed slowly, walking his fingers across her stomach, moving them lower.

He waited until her gaze dropped to watch the movement of his fingers before he let them dip down between her legs, catching at the pulse that started beating a base rhythm against his fingers.

She drew in a deep and shuddering breath, shocked by the intensity of his actions, the feelings it created within her, it was almost too much.

She raised her hand, placing it over his, trying to still his movement or show him exactly how she wanted him to touch her, he wasn't sure, because as quick as her hand rose, she let it fall again and made to pull it away.

She couldn't drag her eyes from the mirror, wanted to watch, wanted to move away from it all and get lost in the feelings flooding her body.

She lifted her eyes from his hand, almost unable to pull her gaze away from his fingers and the way they moved against her, and found his face, he was watching her intently, like he always did, and heat flew through her again, she saw her skin blaze red in the mirror.

He held her gaze in the reflection and, catching at her fleeing hand, locked their fingers together, laced and interwoven, he smiled, watching her lids flutter, eyes opening wide, knowing she had caught on to what he was planning to do.

Using her own hand against her, he pushed her fingers deep inside her body, rubbing at the burning bud of desire, ignoring the slight resistance of her arm, pressing on until he felt her sag further against him and all resistance left her.

As his fingers pressed hers, rotated her own, snaked at them and drummed them against her tender flesh, he felt her free arm slip up behind her and wind its way around his neck. She clung onto him as he watched her eyes drift shut.

The whole left side of her body was an open expanse of skin begging for his touch, and keeping their fingers moving in a steady tempo, he released her body from his tight grip across her stomach.

She tipped forward, her body sagging into their joint hands, sliding against their fingers, the sensation set her moaning again. He moved his left hand up and skimmed the soft skin of her under arm where it was wound around his neck.

He let his fingers drift, skating her armpit and feeling her shudder again, ticklish, he smiled, before dropping across her scar, and moving over it tenderly before he cupped her breast and let his thumb flick across her nipple as he passed it.

He held onto her body, feeling it rock against his, catching her head in the crook of his neck as she tipped back against him, he kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth, anywhere he could reach, she was so close to falling apart under the attention of his hands and she lifted her face to his properly, eyes still closed, as she searched for his kiss.

He smiled again, before he tipped forward and gave her what she wanted, his lips dancing over hers before she opened her mouth and moaned against him.

The languid pulsing of her body dissolved and was replaced by burning hot, raging, racing fire. She didn't want to fall apart under his touch, what she wanted was him, wrapped around her as close as she could get him…and she wanted him, _now_!

The sudden desperate need forced her eyes wide. They made eye contact again, locking their gaze in the mirrored reflection and he took in the change in her movement.

Eager and aching, she pushed his hands away from her body, breaking the kiss and turning, she was in desperate need to touch him, feel him, rock hard and buried inside her.

She shoved roughly against his chest, drove him back into the marble counter and let her hands roam his body. Running her hands across his chest, she felt possessed, taken over by the fire within as she grazed the muscles of his abdomen, feeling him quiver against her touch.

She caught at the waist band of his boxers, silky, navy blue, and in her way, she yanked them loose, feeling them slip past her leg as they dropped to the floor.

She squirmed between him and the counter top, rubbing her body against his, before lifting herself up onto it.

His eyes blazed into hers, confused slightly by the sudden shift, but more than willing to catch up to her. He ran his hands, fingers open and splayed, up her thighs as he leant into her.

Her hands groped for him, pinching hard around the back of his neck and dragging his face to hers. She let her knees fall open pulling him into her body, desperate to kiss him, to feel him invading her body, she moaned her frustration into his mouth as he finally met her lips with his own, and nudging against her, pushed his way deep inside.

She groaned into him at the blissful agony of his invasion, feeling him murmur against her lips.

She pulled away from his kiss holding on tight to him as she felt every single muscle in her body tighten around him, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, she pulled him in, held tight to him and she felt him groan into her neck, his head dropping onto her shoulder. He took a deep shuddering breath and lifted his head to gaze intently into her eyes. He stared at her intently before he spoke.

"How do you do that? he asked his mind lost in wonder.

She smiled as she clenched around him again and felt him moan. "Magic." she said. She laughed at the dark look that flashed across his face as she twisted around him.

His hand caught her face and pulled her to him, foreheads pressed together as he hushed her.

"I meant," he said as he kissed her cheek, drifting his lips across her skin, "how did you make your eyes change colour?" he kissed her eyelids, as his other hand settled between them and delved deeply inside her, pressing a rhythm soft and slow against her, as he moved his body in time to the pulsing of his fingers.

She shook her head as she tried to open her eyes, she wanted to watch him, but something incredible was building inside her, and it was fusing her eyes shut.

"Your eyes changed colour whilst I was touching you." he whispered into her ear, her hand caught at his shoulder as she moaned and rocked her body against his fingers, against him, again. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea." she rocked against him, pulling her body forward, raising her knees to wrap her legs tighter around him "I think it had more to do with you than meeee…..". Her head dropped forward placing kisses to his collar bone. "I love you, I want you so, so..."

"Tell me you need me." he growled into her, his tongue sweeping across her ear.

She squeezed, tightened everything she could, hard against him as she let her head fall back and moaned "…cant tell you…how much I need you…how very….very…much…"

He felt her shudder, deep and fast and intense, but she wasn't done yet and he caught tight hold of her pulling her as close as he could.

"I am…buying you…one of those bathtubs" he said breathily "if it does this to you before we even get in it…"

She shook her head again "No you're not," she kissed his neck "but if you buy one for yourself at some point….in the…ooohh…_future_…I will have no…ohhhh…objection to climbing in it with you.


	26. Chapter 26

another pre birthday dedication for she who breaks through writers block, and brings sunshine!

Disclaimer: not mine, but for christmas (because i have been oh so good) i request one of those bath tubs..yes please..thank you!

* * *

><p>At some point, she's not entirely sure when, he lifts her from the counter. Her body is tangled with his and all that remains of her is reaction, time has ceased to have any meaning.<p>

She _was_ in the come down stage, and if she _had _the ability she would laugh at her own wording, but right now she's more focused on coherent thought.

It's just, he's moving her again, and the come down has rebelled against her and seems to be more of an uprising. Little tricklings of nerves and tiny slithers of joy already wide awake are skipping back to life, dancing around her stomach.

She's going to go again, she knows she is.

This man!

She has her arms wrapped tight around his neck, so tight her hands are reaching back to her own elbows, his face pressed into the hollow of her neck.

Time is fleeting, time is eternal.

Time has ceased to exist because, when she wasn't paying attention, he raised her up and hitched her tight against his body, wrapping her legs around him with long steady sweeps of his hands.

He didn't grope, but he lingered, and the lingering left her panting, begging and moaning his name, his fingers playing with pulses behind her knees, squeezing her thighs and calf muscles.

Pulse on pulse, the pounding of his blood through his finger tips, pressed to the thrumming vein in the back of her leg, it echoes the throbbing she feels at the centre of her body. More pulses that he plays with, every one he fiddles with making them all beat faster.

Again she doesn't remember when, everything has become an ebb and flow of sensation, it could have been before the second time, it was definitely _after_ the first.

His lips are attentive to the soft, flushed, skin at the edge of her throat, and as they move she realises that not only is he kissing, and licking and nipping, at her skin, he is whispering across it too.

She doesn't take in much of what he says because he's still moving, himself, her, they walk to the bath and, keeping her wrapped around him, he sits her on the edge of the tub.

She is a raw, jangled, mess of nerves and pulsation, and she can hear his voice, eyes closing as rapid fire sweeps her body, his hand in hers as he pulls her fingers from his neck to skim through the water of the bath, heat against the tips as they delve beneath the surface.

She hears him murmur about everlasting love and wonders if he's singing. Then he's groaning about soft skin, warmth, wetness, dipping into the tub as he moans and then he's talking so quietly she can only hear the hum of his voice.

Love, love, love is all she hears now, all she feels and she could swear if she falls back into the tub she will drown in the colour-changing water, but if she falls forward she will drown in _him_.

She wants to fall forward but she's so close.

So, she fights to maintain balance, the edge of the tub hard underneath her, him hard everywhere, soft everywhere, touching _everywhere_.

She digs her heels into him, forgetting her shoes, hearing him hiss, whine, and beg her to do it again, as the sharp stilettos catch at him. They scrape the soft skin of his back and she can see a long red line running down from his hip, over his ass and into the thigh muscle.

It's reflecting back at her in the mirror.

Oh…the mirror!

She's lost then, knows no matter what she will be soaring or tumbling or rolling against him in seconds.

The memories of what he did to her in the mirror flood her body, and her eyes are glued to the way his muscles ripple and flex as he torments her.

She drops her arms from his neck, raising herself up to kiss him, her hands wrap around his face, thumbs across his cheeks, chest to chest, skin to skin. She rubs against him like a cat, purrs into his ear.

When their lips meet she feels him shudder, and its enough to send her spinning.

Her head drops into the groove of his neck as she curses under her breath.

"Shii…..oh god!" she clings to him, swears she can hear him smile. Hear it!

"Right there with you babe" he groans.

She bites at his collar bone, not _babe_.

Her teeth scrape against him, she nips at the skin in her mouth, tasting salt, his sweat, and the faint tang of alcohol, underneath it all him.

It's the _him_ that draws her mouth back, pulls her tongue free and makes her suck, hard, at the meaty flesh of his neck.

He laughs, deep and throaty and oh… it ricochets through her already sensitive body and there is no way she is ever going to walk again, her legs, if they are still attached, are made of nothing but air and fluff, and he's talking again.

"…my angel."

She lets that slide, likes that one, likes when he moves just the way he is now.

Body grinding, surging back and forth, stopping suddenly, fingers against her ankles, nails scrape her feet. She groans because he's stopped and she wants more, needs more.

She hears something, watching the reflection, shoes dropping to the floor, a loud bang against the marble as one hit's the sink.

Deft fingers, skilled fingers, she loves his fingers, the strongest muscles he has when they are…

He moves again and she knows she's completely wrong, there are stronger more important parts of him that…

She moans.

He wont let her keep one thought steady before he moves and drags it from her brain.

Suddenly, again she has no idea how, she is being immersed in gloriously warm water.

The slow descent into the tub is like a million of his fingers tickling across her skin, she feels the water, warm and somehow soft, creeping up inch by inch.

It laps at her.

Flickers and cascades around them with each slow movement into its depths, the lights change colour, orange now, she smiles, she knows the meaning, sees he does too because he smiles back.

Orange promotes sexual healing and passion, designed to increase pleasure, enthusiasm, and sexual stimulation. They don't need any help in these areas but its fitting that this is the colour they end up immersed in.

She likes the serendipity of it.

She's sitting across his lap and he's murmuring still, his lips at her ears as his hands delve below the surface of the shimmering water.

He tells her he loves her, loves touching her, loves that she loves it…there is an abundance of _love_ spilling from him and she laughs.

He watches her as the giggle escapes, raising herself up against him and dropping down again, she rolls her eyes, not with sarcasm or derision but with pleasure, with _feeling_ and yearning.

His thumbs dig into her hip bones, the dimpled indentations in the curve of her pelvis, sweeping in arcs, back and forth, he rises up underneath her sending a wave of water surging towards her end of the tub.

He moves again, her head tipping, and water surges over the edge of the bath, it extinguishes the candles with little hisses of smoke.

Digging his nails into her skin as he surges, fingers moving in circles now, in time to the rotating of his thumbs and ohh…

He waits, watches, tender and quaking as she is, he waits for her. Feels the rush against him, tight gripping, soaring heat and he cant move because then it will be over for him as well. He just needs a few seconds of non movement and he can prolong it, he can watch her like this, again, and again.

"Stop," she moans, voice cracking, but deep and demanding, as she raises herself up, hands on his shoulders, before she lowers herself in one full and sliding sweep, feeling the deep burr, the almost growl that leaves his chest as he looks at her in confusion.

"Stop holding back." she whispers, she's higher than him now, her rise and fall putting her above his head, she rests her chin against his hair briefly before she slides back down and presses a kiss to his lips.

He groans.

"Are you…?"

"I…" she says kissing him, mouth loose and mellow as she glides over him "have been having enough fun for about twenty people!" she kisses him again.

"Well I knew I was good" he says a light smirk breaks through the desire that clouds his face, it's a tease he's barely able to manage.

"Don't make me hit you" she growls into his mouth, tipping him further over the edge "or _bite_ you or _kiss_ you" she smiles her lips against his as he pulls her closer, his hand at her back as the other braces against the side of the tub.

"I must be losing my touch if I hhha…have to _make_ you kiss me."

"Oh…you like…making me do _things_!"

He moans, "I like making you do _this_." he pulls her hard against him, lips crushing together in a burning melting kiss, mouths meeting in a silent promise as she uses the grip on his shoulder to lower herself once more.

They both feel the change in their bodies, an almost mutual agreement to let it be _now_.

She pulls her head back, tilts in the water, knees at his hips, she doesn't bite her bottom lip but she sucks it into her mouth. Her hands squeeze his biceps, she has to hang on, she grips tight to him, tight to anything as the feelings hit her, he loves knowing this about her.

She feels him, hears him, watches him as he finally lets himself be as free and fluid as he makes her. His grip too tight for a fleeting second before its tender and gentle again.

She captures her name from his lips, tastes it, pulls it in with the love that he speaks next, holds it tight within her mouth, her chest, her heart, as she rocks and rides him.

Her eyes, heavy lidded, open the tiniest amount, he can barely catch her gaze through the curtain of her lashes, but he does.

Her breathing, ragged now, comes in quicker and quicker bursts and he watches the moment that third searing orgasm hits her with a sense of inevitability, its too late for him to prolong this any more.

He wants her, must move, has to, but she is trapping his legs, she is pinning him to the tub, water sloshing over the side in rampant waves as she shudders and moans and raises herself up the full length of his body before sliding down, a long and earth-shattering moan leaving her mouth as she does.

She raises her self high, drops down again, eyes closed.

Riding the waves.

The waves that ricochet through her mimic the surging of the water in the tub, she looks into his eyes as he watches her in wonder, she wants him to be the same.

She lowers herself once more, eyes closed, mouth finding his as, with an artful twist and clench, she pulls him with her.

She laughs, giggles, cant help it, the feelings bubbling through her are too ticklish, too intense.

She feels him shudder in a different way. An out-pouring of emotion, long, low, groan.

Both of them a gyrating mass. Quivering, aching, tingling.

Then he's laughing too, she catches at his face, hands holding his cheeks as she looks into his eyes, he's giggling as well.

He clings to her, holds her tight through aftershocks and twinges of electricity that strike at their joined bodies.

He lifts a hand from under the water, fingers pruned and wrinkly, laughing as it reaches for her face.

She collapses against his chest, and winds her arms around his neck again, sitting there for a while as she fights to catch her breath.

"I like giggly Kate" he says in a rush as his fingers skim her cheeks, brushing light across her red and swollen bottom lip.

"I'm not the only one who giggles." she says.

"I did _not_ giggle" he replies on a huff, finally catching his breath, he squeezes her arms as she slides away from him.

She lifts off and pulls back to sit across his shins before slipping between his legs.

The water is rapidly disappearing around them, half spilled on the floor, over the edge of the tub, and the rest draining away, at some point they must have pulled the plug. Kicked it free, yanked the chain.

By mutual agreement, eye conversations and the reaching of theirs hands at the same time, the plug is replaced and fresh, warm, water starts to surround them.

"Shame _you_ don't giggle, I was going to say it was _hot_!" he can hear the laughter in her voice. A smile across her very pink face as she meets his eye.

She moves, manages to crawl seductivly back down the length of the tub, she may actually consent to him buying her one of these, one day, eventually. In the way off future when it can be _theirs_ not hers.

She turns so that her back is to him, lays along his front, his legs either side of her as she tips her head back into his chest.

"Ok _definitely_ a giggle, you can call me hot now."

He reaches up and tangles a hand in her hair, smoothes the damp and curled tendrils back from her forehead, lifting it where it clings to his chest and twirling it in his fingers.

"Too late, moments past." Fingers light and graceful trace his arm. She raises her knees, flexing them against the ache caused by sitting across him in the bath.

More bruises.

"Stud?"

She snorts "Desperate!"

"Wounded" he moans, pouting behind her. She reaches a hand over her shoulder, without turning, and pushes the pout from his lips.

She lets out a long, suffering sigh, "_Why_ can we never just lay here?" she asks "_Why_ must I inflate your ego even more by telling you how _glorious_ you are in bed?"

"Or the bath."

"Mmmhmmm" she leans into the trailing of his fingers, it's like hypnotism against her skin, it pulls her in, pulls her under.

"You should do this more often." she moans as he rakes his nails lightly through her eyebrow. His fingers skim her cheek, brush against her lips, before sweeping back up again. His thumb trails her jaw bone as her eyes drift shut.

She's relaxed, will laugh easily and ask for things she wouldn't normally. It's a post euphoria mind block that he is learning to play with, the more they do this the more he learns.

Little intricacies that emerge at the strangest time.

Four days with her is like a lifetime, and still like nothing at all, so much and not enough. He wants to look back on a life with her, full of memories, whilst still having it all before him to learn.

"Are u sex-happy Kate?" he asks grinning, it's a slow easy grin that just makes his eyes, he's tired now and he feels her getting heavier against him, they need to get out of the bath before they both fall asleep.

"Always" she sighs, then he feels her body shake as she laughs as well.

"Don't taint our word with your kinkiness woman." he says his fingers pinching her ear, a lot more gently than she would have.

"Don't steal my trick Castle." she says pinching his leg, hard, before using her nails to grip one of his leg hairs and yank it.

He flinches, but almost immediately the tiredness rolls over him again and he yawns, it's catching and she does the same.

"We should get out," he says making to sit up and lift her from him, but she leans back.

"In a minute," she yawns again "just…"

"You want to lay here and look at the view?"

Her fingers emerge from the water, ripple through it as she catches at his hand, she winds them together, her fingers through his, and turns her head so her cheek rests against his chest.

"I just want to lay here with you."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

><p>They were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, touching, laughing, teasing.<p>

After they emerged from the tub it had taken them both a while to get their legs to co-operate. He had steadied her when the first steps she took had her toppling over, her knees and calf muscles were still asleep, everything was still a bit fuzzy around the edges, not to mention the floor was covered with water.

He had wrapped them both in huge, fluffy, robes, leaving their clothes discarded on the floor of the bathroom, and they had collapsed against the bed. She curled her head into his shoulder, lips pressing at his neck, she whispered '_love you' _before closing her eyes, both of her hands holding one of his. He let his free hand settle across her cheek, she didn't struggle away but turned her head, eyes still closed, to kiss his palm.

He said it back, a soft whisper across the top of her head as his eyes drifted shut, a long heavy sigh from her was the last thing he heard.

They slept.

Barely at all, a few hours, more of a nap really, before they both woke up hungry.

Now plates litter the floor and table, they went a little crazy with room service, a lot of sugar, coffee, dessert and a very early breakfast.

She indulged him, still feeling floaty and somewhat giggly even after her nap, let him run wild with the menu. Now she's glad she did because she's feeling sated in everyway humanly possible.

She had thrown her legs over his lap and kept them there as they sat talking.

They some how fell into a weird conversation about fantasies, teasing each other and laughing as the sun rose. Planning a future in the weirdest way, and after a while they had started to make their list.

She held up her fingers ticking things off.

"The elevator!" number one, no question in her mind.

"Again? I mean, you know, _again_,again?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded emphatically "Yes! _Again_." She laughed, feeling his fingers tense against her leg, as his eyes glazed over and he remembered, then he nodded too.

"Yeah, ok, yeah _again_ is good!

"The beach?" She raised her eyebrows, not sure herself if she meant it.

He grimaced, shook his head. "Too gritty!"

"The pool?" this time her eyes widen and colour floods her cheeks. She's thought about it before, he can tell by the way she ducks her head down a bit.

"Which one?"

She smiled "_Any_ one."

"You have a thing about _water_ don't you?" he said grinning.

She smirked. "Slippery when wet!" that has him, catches at him low down, there is a flicker of need that ignites, and, looking at her, he wants to sink his teeth into the hollow of her hip and hear her moan.

"The shower" he said watching as her eyes dance.

"Again?" she mimicked, but it wasn't a convincing mimic, the shower had been good for her too, in more ways than one.

"Hell yeah, only…"

They both spoke at the same time.

"Hot water."

They both laugh, it jangles around them and settles until they are smiling like idiots and staring at each other, memories filling the space between them.

He lets his hands rest against her legs, sweeping softly across her skin.

"My bed" he said smiling as he squeezed her leg. "A lot!"

"_And_ mine." she said smiling back. They hadn't actually gotten around to hers yet. "Its feeling left out and neglected." she said pouting. He laughs and copies the action she uses on him, reaching out a finger to push the pout back from her lip, she scrunches her eyes and pretends to bite him.

"The hotel." he states dropping his hand back to her leg.

"Which one? "she asked, wondering if they could tick this one off the list already.

"All of them" he grinned widely. "Every one I take you to from this moment on."

"The bathtub." she pointed at him before he had a chance to ask "yes again! Any one, _all_ of them." she smiles and its a dark smile.

"Your car?" His eyes lit up as he asked.

"Your Ferrari" she countered winking.

"Both?" he grinned and she shook her head.

"Your _next_ limo" she gave him a teasing smile, delighting in watching his eyes darken. She scooted along the couch until her head rested a little on his shoulder, knees bent more and tented across him. His fingers started to stray along her leg, tickling under the edge of the robe, playing with the pulse behind her knee.

"A police cruiser." his eyes danced, he sat up straighter and looked at her, she expected him to clap his hands in excitement, he looked giddy.

"Yeah, no! I'd have to sign it out or _steal_ it." she laughed shaking her head at him.

"Gates office?"

He laughed loudly as the smile fell from her face and she smacked him, hard, across his bare chest.

"No" she shuddered "just…no."

"You could mark your territory" he pointed to his neck, teeth marks clearly visible, "we know how much you like _claiming_ things Kate!"

She made a noise under her breath somewhere between cursing and growling. It was probably the hottest noise he had ever heard her make.

He widened his eyes wanting to shock her more "Lanies slab." he waggled his fingers, making a face like a creature from a horror film. He leant towards her menacingly.

"That's macabre and disturbing," she said her eyes scrunched "besides its cold down there."

His eyes went wide and he sat up straight "You'd consider it if it was _warmer_…that's kinda scary" he nodded though looking impressed "you might _actually_ be kinkier than I am."

"You doubted it?" she laughed as his mouth gaped, rolling her eyes, "Its your turn, back to the _actual_ list."

He grinned.

"The interrogation room?"

"There are cameras in there." she said watching him.

"Hey didn't stop you in the elevator."

"Yes but…" she leant forward and tapped him on the tip of his nose "there was no power and you covered said camera with your coat."

"The observation room then."

She thought for a second, eyes making a slow and appreciative sweep of his body, lingering over his naked chest, as she worked out the logistics, before she conceded "There is a lock on that door."

"And a very large two way mirror." He smirked at her.

"With Ryan and Esposito on the other side? That's just _creepy_ Castle." but her cheeks turned pink and fingers fell over her mouth, hiding a smile, "You'd have to _swear_ not to make me scream."

"Never." he growled, his eyes dark and intense as he watched the promise of his words steal her breath.

A bubbling laugh escaped her and this time she did bite at her lip, there was too much truth in what he said, memories of every time he had wrapped her in his arms flooded her mind. Yeah, she was going to be _loud_ no matter where they were!

He did that to her.

"The gym?" he asked, moving them forward in the conversation, the little bubbles of lust pricking at them both steadily.

"In the precinct?"

He nodded.

"Where I spar and train?" she said confused.

"Preferably _after_ you spar and train."

She laughed "You just want me sweaty."

He grinned "Don't I always?"

"No, sometimes you want me wet." she couldn't help the loud laughter that burst from her as she watched the emotions flash across his face, a million different thoughts and images in seconds.

"Dirty…." he said "…very, very dirty."

Shaking her head she said innocently "Why whatever could you mean? I was talking about the shower."

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers, his tongue smoothing along the knuckle of her left hand kissing gently as he whispered into her skin "Either way." he kissed her again, turning her hand over and laying his lips across the beating vein in her wrist.

"The…the couch." she said, her voice breaking under the attention of his lips.

"What couch?" he said letting her hand fall.

She shrugged "_Any_ couch."

He nodded thinking that was a fairly tame suggestion, missing the smile that she hid well.

"Your desk" he waggled his eyebrows, upping the anti, before he got lost in the images flooding his brain.

Sweeping her paperwork onto the floor to clear a space, a cascade of coffee as her cup went flying, not caring if anyone, everyone, was watching them, bending her backwards across the wooden surface, kicking her chair out of the way so he could stand between her legs, snag his hand in her hair and…

"Been thinking about that for a while huh?" She laughed as his lust darkened eyes flicked back to hers. He reached out a hand and stroked his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Since day one!" he said honestly.

She smiled, emotion caught at her, but countered "_your desk _in your office!"

"Really?" personally he didn't see the appeal, but he looked at her and she was nodding, her eyes wide now, pupils dilating, cheeks turning pink. She had the same look talking about _his_ desk, that he must have had thinking about hers.

"I have to choose?" he asked, "that's going to be hard."

She smirked and raised her eyebrows. "I should hope so!"

"Oh, _tease_." he pulled her hand back again, keeping it close to his mouth, nipping at the soft skin at the tips of her fingers.

"Your office for my car?" she said tapping the fingers of her other hand against the warm skin under his collar bone, playing with the stubble on his chin. She tilted her head to watch his reaction, wondering which fantasy would win out.

She didn't let him know that her car was something she had been thinking about '_since_ _day_ _one_' , she might tell him _after_, but she wanted him to feel like he was winning something, she smiled at him widely, when in actual fact she was getting two for the price of one.

"Deal!" he said a bit shocked, taking in the new and fun information, she was willing to trade, that could make things interesting, though anywhere with her was a fantasy, he won no matter what she said.

"The break room."

She thought for a minute "Nightshift might be do-able."

He smirked "Oh definitely _do-able_," he squeezed her leg again, trailing his fingers higher.

She shivered, pulling the soft skin of her lip between her teeth as she fought to keep her eyes open, the feel of his fingers on her skin dragging her under his spell. He started dancing them in patterns across her thigh, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Your bar" she said in a hurried whisper her voice deepened by longing and desire. His fingers continued their merry dance along her leg, the rhythm and melody beating through her.

He nodded, but she shook her head, he didn't understand.

"Not _in_ the bar."

He looked confused.

"_On_ the bar." she grinned, pride washing through her, as his mouth dropped open and his fingers gripped her hard, tightening dangerously high on her leg, the beat of the pulse in his finger tips pounding against her naked skin.

"Your bike." His eyes burned into hers intensely as he leant forward and continue to roam her skin, using both hands now, he delved under the hem of robe again, squeezing her thigh, massaging the muscle suggestively.

She laughed, the rich sound washing over him "That might be tricky…" her fingers trailed his chest resting over his stomach.

"Hey I'm up for it if you are." he looked at her expectantly, almost pleadingly.

She shrugged "I'll give it a whirl."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows and smirk at her comment.

"You know what I mean".

He let his hands play along her leg again, then looping them under her knees, gripped hard and used them as leverage to pull her closer so that she was half sitting across his lap. She laughed, tipping backwards, and flung her arms around his neck to hold herself up, feeling his hand fall to the small of her back and steady her.

"Remys." he said. There is no question, it's a statement of fact.

She tilted her head so they were almost touching, nose to nose.

"Why Remys?" she asked confused

"The sheer amount of times I have had to sit across from you and watch you eat…" he stared into her eyes, his gaze dropping slowly to her lips as he remembered "…popping things into your mouth, watching you lick your lips or your fingers…" he reached out the hand that wasn't at her back and ran it slowly up her arm, bringing it to rest flatly against her chest, his fingertips splayed across her collar bone, he drummed them slowly, watching the fire ignite and take told behind her eyes, her skin flush. Then he raised it higher and let it run across her lip again.

"Yeah ok Remys." she smiled against his hand. "This is a very long list."

"So…where do we start Kate?" he asked, almost leering, waiting for her response.

"Well I did make one suggestion that seemed to go completely over your head." she said laughing again, she didn't think she had laughed so much in her life, god how she loved this man. It swept through her, engulfing her in warmth.

"You did?"

"Yeah, the couch, remember?"

His eyes widened again as he realised he had completely bypassed her idea thinking it was tame, he was an idiot! All the while she had been hinting and he skipped right past it, _talking_.

"Any couch." he agreed nodding.

"Oh and look." she said innocently pointing.

He smiled, patted the seat, and replied in the same tone she used "I do believe it's a couch." he leant over and started tipping her backwards very slowly, until she lay flat against the cushions with her legs curled across him.

"Time to start ticking things off that list Kate, it's a very, very long list, it could take us a long time, months."

"Years." she whispered back, watching as his eyebrows flew up and a smile of surprise broke across his face "You know all those _repeat_ performances."

"Years." he agrees still looking at her in wonder.

She smiled a soft, teasing, smile and held her arms wide, open for him, inviting him back in. His heart swelled and felt like it would burst from his chest, it was all he had ever wanted and _waited_ for her to do.

"Get to it writer boy" she said, still smiling as he leant in to kiss her.

* * *

><p>For a more comprehensive (and naked) look at <strong>'the list'<strong> you might, if you're not already, want to read **'Word of the Day'** which is very **M** rated!


	28. Chapter 28

OK so i have had to do a little time travel for the next few chapters to work, I hope it makes sense (kate will explain in a minute) bare with me please, there is method to my madness, and quite a lot of madness in my method!

(thank you to anyone reading, your messages and alerts make my day very smiley)

Again for she who was gifted to the world on xmas eve, and gifted to me through FF. another pre birthday pressie (cos see, im cheap!)

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

><p>The saying 'time flies when you're having fun' had never been truer for her than in those two weeks before Christmas.<p>

Two glorious weeks of them, of living life and learning about each other, and it was amazing how much they hadn't known.

She knew now, when he was sleeping, his fingers would sometimes move like he was typing, or playing the piano, subtle little twitches that she caught herself thinking about at odd moments, like in the middle of an interrogation when he, sitting next to her, would drum on the table, she would watch his finger tips tap the desk one at a time.

A smile would try to force itself onto her lips, she would bite it back, swallow and carry on, storing away the vision of his drumming fingers for when they got home.

She knew he sung in the shower, loudly, louder still if she joined him. She knew the quaver and tone of his voice as it rung through the bathroom and bedroom, knew what notes he could hit pitch perfect and what ones had her scrunching her eyes as he vocally massacred them.

She knew their voice melded well together. One high ,one low. One deep and rich and mellow, she had asked him to sing to her in the bedroom, remembers him laughing as he sung lines of his own books to her, she hadn't found it funny. About 20 words in she had fallen on him unable to stand it any longer as waves of crushing desire seemed determined to take over her body.

She knew he would sing-song a good morning to her on days he expected her to be grumpy.

Three days in a row last week, in the middle of a nightmare case, Gates on her back, paperwork mounting and every suspect with an alibi, he had appeared, coffee in hand.

There was nothing unusual in that, but every night when he took her home, he would pull her to bed and hold her, mumbling words of encouragement and determination, the utter gut-wrenching _belief_ he had in her.

He whispered it into her skin every night, and every morning the coffee he brought her would hold some reminder, a word or phrase he had spoken, a subtle prompt that would sustain her through the day.

YGT on one cup. You got this!

That said, they were still them, and they could never, _would_ never be _them_ without the bickering, she had threatened to shoot him only that morning.

She thought of the days he would ply her with more sugar in her coffee, puppy-dog eyes and the need for 'extra kisses'.

She knew he loved to call her angel almost as much as she loved to hear it, _almost_.

They fell into a routine, date night every other night, case or not, even if it was a slice of pizza and a rushed kiss, crashing into bed at hers or his, and if separately they spoke on the phone, ensuring the last voice they heard before falling asleep was each others.

Their love wasn't a distraction, as she once feared it would be, it was a strength, a bonus. It was a little, low down burn, that would roar to life and fade away again, tucked deep inside her that she took wherever she went.

It was the thing she hadn't known she was missing until it was always with her.

Now, Christmas eve was here and she sat at his kitchen counter desperately begging his daughter for some clue as to what she should buy him.

"You left it a little late don't you think?" Alexis asked sliding a mug (her official 'Castle loft' mug) of coffee towards her.

Kate groaned "Yeah, I figured I'd have a brain wave and voila gift idea."

Alexis laughed at her phrasing wondering if Kate realised she sounded like her dad "No such luck?"

She shook her head, catching sight of the twisted, white gold, charm bracelet hanging from the girls wrist, a tiny silver bell dangling from it, tinkling gently every time she moved.

"You like it?" Kate asked pointing, "He wasn't sure you would."

Buying her a bell had been a threat, a joke to stop her interrupting them when they were...Kate felt a warm flush at her cheeks and dragged her mind away from the dangerous areas it was playing in whilst talking to his daughter.

"I _love_ it!" Alexis said shaking it so tiny peels rang around her "I like that no one knows what the bell means but Dad and me…and…and _you_" she said looking up smiling. She watched the older woman with curiosity wondering if she understood the significance of them being alone in the kitchen, her father pushing them to spend time together, actively encouraging a bond in a way he never had before.

Kate nodded, eyes tight as she sighed. "I've got to go shopping I'll never hear the end of it if I don't buy him something '_our first Christmas together_'.

She air quoted the words, mimicking Castles voice as she did, they both laughed, it was a phrase they had been hearing a lot of in the last few days.

"You could make it up to him…next year?" Alexis lifted her head again, giving Kate an appraising look. Would she be here next year? Did she want to be?

Kate stood, sighing again before making her way to the sink, she dropped her mug in and turned towards the girl. She closed the distance between them, sensing some need for reassurance. She leant over her shoulder and hugging her from behind with one arm, she squeezed tight, feeling his daughter inhale in surprise before her arm lifted and her hand fell over Kates.

Kate smiled and spoke quietly, lifting her gaze to watch as Castle entered the room.

"A year of whinging and him moaning about it to _everyone_, do you _really_ want to live with that?"

Alexis laughed and shook her head "Ok go, go, save us both."

Kate squeezed the girl tight again, before dropping her arm and walking towards Castle, she pulled herself on to her tip toes and kissed him with a resounding smack, making him grin as he tried to grab for her and deepen the kiss.

"Coooome hereee" he moaned as she batted away his hands and stepped around him to the front door.

"And so it begins." Alexis said from across the room, Castle turned to look at her in confusion, jumping back, as Kates laughter rang out behind him.

"I'm missing something?" he said looking between the two women.

"I'm going out" Kate said smiling at him "what time are people arriving?"

"I said six," he replies shrugging "and you're still…?"

She groans, another re-hashed conversation coming back to haunt her.

"Yes, I am _still_ off, I have the written approval of my very grumpy Captain to have _both_ Christmas eve _and_ Christmas day off _without_ being on call or anything, yes, I will be here at your…"

"_Our_!" he interrupts pointing at her.

She bites her lip in frustration before growling the words "_our_ Christmas party!"

"And how did you accomplish this minor miracle oh muse of mine?" he asks his face lighting up.

She knows what he wants to hear, rolling her eyes and fighting the smile that is called out by his teasing tone, she knows, and ,damn him, she cant help but give him what he wants, when did _that_ happen?

"By asking?" she says mocking him a little bit first, she was amazed herself when she had put in the request and it was granted.

"Try again Kate." he says leaning into her, eyes intense and focused on her mouth as she speaks

"By having no life for the last 5 years and…" she looks at him in annoyance, but they finish his convoluted, and completely insane, theory together "spending every Christmas _hiding_ at work to avoid my undying love for you!"

"Me" he says grinning as he kisses her, his lips moving to press away the firm set of her mouth, pull her free from her annoyance at his teasing and they are just about to rock her world when he hears the tiny tinkling of a bell.

He pulls back groaning "Whose idea was it for me to have a kid again?" he lifts his head and smirks at his daughter as she pokes out her tongue and rings the bell at her wrist again.

"Ow!" he jumps back at the firm thump to his chest as Kate leans against him, her fingers finding his earlobe and pinching hard.

"Little respect Castle…I happen to love that kid."

He smiles at her, something very warm and fuzzy and possible cartoonish skips around his chest as she proclaims her love for his child.

He pulls her in tight, somewhere between a hug and a proper cuddle and laughs over her head as he sees his daughter drop her cup and fuss to clean up the mess.

He realises it must have taken her by surprise, but he is relieved to find Alexis is smiling, cheeks pink and raised, as she darts about, lifting things out of the way of the spill.

He wants to keep Kate here all day, drag her to bed and show her all the ways he loves her, but he has an agenda. He eases her back from his body and catches the questioning look on her face.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" he asks, his eyes darting quickly to his daughter as she stands wiping down a counter, he needs to talk to her.

She checks her watch "Oh, jeeze yes, I was, bye" she calls, waving her hand over her shoulder at Alexis as he pushes her towards the door

"You still haven't gotten me a gift have you?" he points at her, smirking, as he holds open the door for her "you _suck_ at presents."

"And now, just for _that_, you wont get one." she winks over her shoulder at Alexis, before kissing him again, quickly, on the lips, smiling as she grabs for some keys, any keys, and she drops them into her pocket.

As the door slams shut Castle turns and runs to the counter, desperate for his daughters attention.

"Did she say what she wants for Christmas?" He asks watching her continued cleaning.

Alexis laughs "You two are as bad as each other."

"I _knew_ she hadn't bought me anything," he says feeling triumphant, until his inner (and often outer) nine year old pipes up 'I want a present', and he's suddenly wondering if he is that much of an enigma that he has her truly stumped. The super, smarty-pants, Detective has been flummoxed by little old him, and he's back to feeling triumphant.

"Can you seriously not think of _anything_ to get her?" Alexis asks moving around the counter and sitting next to him. "You gave her a key, couldn't you ask her to move in?"

He smiles at his daughter, warmth and some combination of pride and joy emanating from him at her words.

"We talked about it" he grins "we agreed that…what?"

Alexis raises an eyebrow "You _agreed_?"

"Ok fine, fine I moaned and whinged and she _stated_ she wouldn't move in until the new year, summer latest."

Alexis rolls her eyes, she knows their dynamic well "So she's moving in _in_ the summer right dad?"

He nods, laughs and thinks "Yeah, unless I wear her down." he was good at that, cajoling and needling her, if he asked her again when they went to bed, trapped her under him and started nibbling on her..

"Dad seriously you cant think of _anything_ you want to give her?"

He turned to her and grinned widely, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline as the many varying and naughty things he wanted to _give_ her danced across his face.

"Ewwww no, god Dad, not _that!_ How many times have I said I don't _need_, nor do I ever _want_, to know about _that_?

"Hey," he says pouting at her "we have been very good. You haven't caught us in almost…"

Alexis glares and checks the clock "Two days, eight hours and twenty minutes, yes, I remember, it is _that_ seared into my head."

He laughs, looking at her with pride "Sometimes you're so like me with your little melodramatic rants. Anyway it's your fault, sneaking around, you should make more noise, then we would know to move or _stop_."

"Or you could just have…eughhh…sex in your bedroom?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he cant help laughing at the look of disgust on her face, memories of his own mother doing something similar washed over him and he smiled, passing on your trauma to the next generation was a parents prerogative, and somehow so much funnier from this side.

She lifted her arm jingling the charm bracelet "My early Christmas present from _you_ has done no good what so ever has it?"

He reached forward and took her hand, catching the small bell between his fingers, "Wish I could claim credit." he states rolling the tiny charm back and forth, he has seen how much his daughter delights in the gift, jingling at them on purpose even when they just snuggle on the couch.

Alexis looks up confused "What do you mean?"

"Kate picked it. It's not _just_ from me."

Alexis looked down at the gift that has suddenly taken on even more significance "Really? I mean I know she said she…loves me but…"

It just about breaks his heart to hear the wonder in her voice at the fact that Kate went to the trouble, the surprise that she is loved.

He doesn't doubt it for a moment that it was meant when it was said, Kate doesn't do false sentiment, if she means it she'll say it, when she's ready.

"Yeah," he says softly, one hand warm against hers as he lifts her chin with the other, the girl looks to him for reassurance. "I wouldn't doubt her," he smiles then "she'd probably threaten to shoot you if she found out you did."

Alexis chuckles, her thumb twisting against the charm.

"She went very _Detective Beckett_"he says knowing she understands the seriousness of that statement, Kate can be pliant and soft, _Beckett _means business. "She yelled at me," he says smiling "said you should have something pretty. Something significant."

Alexis laughs, sitting straighter in her chair absorbing the words.

"I wanted to buy you a school dinner bell, you know the old fashioned triangle ones that are huge, you could carry with you from room to room, ringing as you went. She vetoed that idea." He scrunches his face in faux annoyance as he watches his daughter laugh again.

"Kate said this," he twists the bracelet around her wrist again "would be endearing, would make the same point about the same memory without being embarrassing."

Alexis drops her head again to the bracelet nodding "Yeah it does." Her voice is catching a bit with emotion, he wants to lighten it, needs to make her feel less overwhelmed.

"You're not gonna freak out on me are you kid?" he says looking at her "…you're the stability here, without _you_ none of the rest of us stand a chance."

She nods seriously "I know, I'm still the adult in this relationship."

He smiles and nods before he continues "Plus she said we could add charms later..for special occasions."

…

_His mind flashes back to the two of them standing in the jewellery store looking at the myriad of glass containers that housed the charms ranging in prices until he sees a tiny sparkly dog, its cute, he leans closer, his mouth falling open._

"_Whoa Kate that tiny dog costs $20,000 as much as I love my kid I do not want her walking around with something that expensive on her arm."_

_Kate rolled her eyes "Not that one genius, look," she pointed out the tiny silver bell it was just under $200 and actually rang, that was pretty cool considering how tiny it was._

_She had called the assistant over and, once the tray was placed in front of her, picked the bell up jingling it 'she'll sound like Tinkerbell" she laughed "and I know it's still quite a lot for a charm even if we halve the cost…" she pointed at him "and __**yes**__ we are halving the cost. I thought if we only get them for really special occasions, like look…" she pointed to another tray and a tiny graduation cap. "Then there's this…" she pointed again to a sparkly diamond 21._

"_For when she turns twenty-one?" he asked quietly, stupidly, because what else would it be for? It's just…it hits him, she's planning the gifts she is going to buy his daughter for the next four years, no, judging by the free space on that bracelet and the fact she is now looking at horse shoe charms, the kind you'd give as good luck for a __**wedding**__, she's planning the gifts for a __**lifetime**__._

…

Alexis watches the memory of something important hit her father, hard, he's breathing heavy and his eyes are misted over and she smiles.

"Dad…" she says quietly watching him "I think I know what you should get her for Christmas". She smiles as he lifts his head and stares at her.

He nods then, once he has found understanding in her eyes, happiness and something like awe staring back at him, once he has his daughters reassurance, he nods.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do too."


	29. Chapter 29

for, again, the almost birthday girl...less than 24hours!

Disclaimer: i own nothing! but i spent the day baking cookies...and i own those...or i did before i ate them!

* * *

><p>She doesn't believe in signs from the universe, she really honestly doesn't, fate is a foreign concept and destiny is one of those things she laughs at, but, as she roamed the streets looking for the perfect gift, something must have been on her side.<p>

She's just about to give in, give up and go home, admit defeat (as much as it kills her) and let him pester her for the next year about all the ways she sucks at present giving, but that's when she hears it.

The music, soft at first, then louder as she turns trying to catch where its coming from. She knows it, the tune, cant quite catch it though as she tilts her head following the source.

Santa honey,

I want a yacht and really that's not a lot,

been an _**angel**_ all year.

And its that word.

His word.

_Angel_.

His word for her and she turns towards the source. She cant help but laugh because she's standing outside a lingerie shop. He always claims to have been mystically guided by the universe and she wonders if maybe he has some power over it as well…it's almost as if he planned it.

She smirks, her hand creeping to her face to cover it as she thinks back to the hotel and promising lingerie that didn't exist, that leads her to thinking about the precinct (she still hasn't lived that down yet, probably wont if Castle doesn't stop bragging about it) and her bike and when she pinned him against her door. Then there was her bed, their first time in her bed, that image has her completely lost….

"Excuse me."

She jumps as a tiny little old woman appears out of nowhere next to her, her cheeks flushing, caught out in a dirty mind parade of sexy Castle images, she realises she is smiling like a lunatic at this tiny woman.

"Could you?" the little woman, hunched forwards, points to her scarf which is trapped under her foot "I just chased it down."

"You chased it?" She bends and picks up the scarf handing it to the woman who smiles back at her broadly. She stops and stares at the woman in admiration, _chasing_ down a scarf.

"Buy it for him dear."

"I'm sorry, what?" then she is staring in shock.

"Whoever it was had you smiling the way you were a minute ago deserves a treat," she winked, the little old lady _winked_, "go buy it for him, I'd be in there myself if I was 10 years younger." she patted Kates arm before strolling off.

Kate laughed watching the old woman leave, thinking ten years younger would make her about 70.

She turns on the spot and strides into the lingerie store and finds the perfect thing within seconds.

She doesn't believe in fate and the universe having magical powers, she does not, under any circumstances, believe the CIA is behind every conspiracy on the planet and aliens do not control the weather.

She does however believe in Castle, his ingenious mind and silly plots, and the minute she sees the item she buys, she cant help but wonder if he hasn't spent the last two weeks putting subliminal messages in her head.

Angel…hmmm.

…...

When she returns to the loft, tiny bag in hand, she finds the place deserted and the majority of the party preparation done without her.

She mentally fist pumps the fact she avoided it, she would have helped with the food, she would, but if there is one area she's happy to admit he excels and she doesn't, it's in the party details.

She checks the fridge and its fully stocked with trays of food and drinks, he was adamant no catering, he wanted to do it himself.

She smiles flicking up the corner of one of the trays and sneaking something chocolaty from underneath.

She spots the note when she closes the fridge door, finger in her mouth sucking off chocolate as she reads.

_Went Christmas shopping with Alexis, whatever you have just eaten has completely ruined my display and you will need to make it up to me, in naughty and disgustingly decadent ways and I have to go because someone is reading over my shoulder and jangling their bracelet at me. _

_What on earth made you buy her that?_

_Love you x_

She dips back into the fridge for another chocolate cream filled thing (the display is already ruined apparently and they taste so _good_) and realises she has the place to herself for a while.

She grabs the bag and heads to their bedroom…his bedroom…_his_ bedroom, for a trial run.

She checks the time, three hours until people arrive, it gives her time to be thorough, she takes a shower, washes her hair, dries it and curls it. Small silver pins lift sections away from her face but leave the majority of it to cascade loose and free around her.

She takes time applying make up, not her usual style, wanting to add to the ethereal feel she dusts silver shimmer across her cheeks, just enough to make them shine and twinkle in the soft bedroom light.

Then she turns to the bag and slips out the very small box.

It was the most perfect thing she saw, and though it was kind of cliché to buy your boyfriend (oh god) lingerie as a gift, she had promised him on several occasions she was would wear it.

The closest she had come so far was black silk stockings, she had worn them to the precinct and that resulted in…she didn't really want to think about that, Ryan and Esposito still couldn't quite meet her eye.

She pushes those images from her mind and slips the white baby doll over her head, avoiding her hair, the bikini briefs go on next and she turns to the mirror, she dusts more shimmer across the top of demi cups of the bra.

The soft satin is split down the centre, flowing out in angled curtains either side of her chest.

That was why she picked this one, they reminded her of wings, _angel_ wings. She dusts another long line of silver shimmer powder down the centre of her body avoiding the material as it flares, then she steps back.

The sheer white material settles across her skin, skimming her hips and flutters lightly as she moves.

Its almost exactly how she imagined it, but not quite, there's something missing she cant quite put her finger…

"You better not be waiting for somebody else!"

She splutters, jumping as he talks and turns to glare at him, but he's smiling in the doorway, no malice, just humour and something warm that flows from his gaze.

"God Castle!" she says turning to him, hand over her heart, he loves to catch her by surprise and lately he's gotten very good at sneaking up on her, in more ways than one.

"No _goddess_, definitely goddess." his eyes are focused on her legs as she starts to walk towards him.

"I was actually going for _angel_." she says, her voice teasing, so easily they flow from normal to tease, this is why they keep getting caught. That and the fact that no matter how much time they spend together, they cant manage to keep their hands off each other.

His face snaps up, whiplash fast as he meets her gaze, a dazzling smile lights his face at her words.

"I _knew_ you liked it when I called you that." his tone mirrors hers as she stops in front of him, slipping her fingers up and pushing off his coat, letting it drop to the floor.

"You ruined your Christmas surprise you know?"

He shakes his head "No I don't think I did," he says lifting his hand, one finger presses against her just below the middle of the bra and glides down her chest, leaving a fiery trail to her stomach "just how I dreamed it." he tugs on the material of her negligee.

"You dreamt about _this_?" she asks as his hands span her waist, pulling her close, she goes to him, willingly, happily to kiss his face and…

"Only there were _three_ of you," she pulls back and whacks him across the shoulder laughing.

"Let me guess," she says "you asked _us_ to call you _Charlie_."

He laughs, "No I only need one _angel_." he pulls her back, tugging against her mild resistance smiling, stubborn woman.

"You started out as three, Kate, Beckett and my _naughty_ Detective, but then you merged, all of you flowing into one until…"

She reached for him, her hands at the collar of his shirt as she starts to kiss his neck

"Mmm? Until what?"

"Until there was just you."

"Which _me_ was it?" she asks her lips finding the end of his collar bone, nipping at in warning, waiting for him to speak and get himself into trouble.

The many varying versions of herself that lived in his head often got him into trouble, though she cant help but _gloat_ at the fact its her, all her, in his mind, occupying his thoughts and his dreams.

His hand slips from her waist and into her hair, soft fingers gliding past her ear and catching through the curls. His thumb angles her chin, tipping her head so she stares up at him.

"You." he says his other hand rising, he lays it over her chest smiling "This you. Shiny, glittery, angel Kate."

She grins at him, resting her head in his hand as it cups her cheek

"You came and said you wanted to grant me a wish."

"In that order?" she asks her eyes wide.

She can see the raw desire hit him, watches it like a wave that crashes over him from head to toe, his pupils grow larger, darkening his eyes until they are almost black, hungry for her. Little spots of red appear on his cheeks, and his hands tighten against her.

She presses against him, squirms into his body, feeling exactly how effected he is by her words before placing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Then she raises herself up and giggles in his ear, soft huffs of air that make him shiver, his hand lifting and moving through the split at the front of her top, finding the skin beneath.

"Angels don't grant wishes Castle, that's fairies." she whispers.

"You said I could have _anything_ I wanted." he said in an awed whisper, ignoring her, his hands spanning her waist, fingers warm and smooth as he let them glide over her stomach. He cant keep his hands off this part of her because it allows full contact with the palms of his hands, he can spread his fingers flat against her and roam, staying connected.

His nails graze the edge of her bikini briefs, tugging slightly, he makes no move to remove them, but the implication is clear, and it sucks all the air from her lungs.

"Mmm…that…doesn't sound like…me." she struggles around the words, swallowing down some of the fire he has ignited, it does her no good, it just settles lower, burns a path through her chest and sits in her stomach licking flames across her body.

Softly teasingly, but eager and demanding she moves and opens a button on his shirt, he's touching skin and she wants to do the same.

He laughs.

It has become a battle between them when they do this, both eager for the feel of hands on skin, inevitably one will beat the other, today he has her at a disadvantage, her body is laid almost bare before him.

"So what did you ask for?" She undoes a button and kisses at the skin she sets free, trailing her tongue over it.

"A speed boat?" She repeats the motion with each button, a soft open mouthed kiss to the skin beneath.

He shakes his head.

"A hot air balloon?" she kisses him again and he shudders his response as he feels her teeth graze the centre of his chest. Her hands drop lower and tug the button of his jeans.

"No…no hot air balloo…"

"Ooo I know" she says lifting up her hands to slip around his neck, falling into their usual place with ease, she drifts her nails through his hair, he likes when she does that, she hears the slow steady moan as she pulls her fingers around his head to sit just below his ears, she can pull him in for a kiss so easily from here, but she doesn't, not yet.

"The ability to fly." she states confident in her answer, pulling him down closer, but he holds back, his hands leave her stomach and catch at her wrists holding them in place, he slides them up her arms until he is holding her shoulders.

"No I asked for you, just…_you_."

They stare at each other, an eternity in a heartbeat of time as he watches her, he cant help but fall into her eyes, tipping forward until his forehead rests against hers.

"Well that was a waste" she says leaning away.

She watches as his face balks, his eyes scrunch in worry, she doesn't understand why, the tease was in her tone, she was sure it was and by now he should know, but the panicked look on his face has her wondering

"You _have_ me…" she smiles widely, the smile that takes his breath away, the one that lays her love bare and her heart open before him.

It knocks him off his feet, staggers him, it's all he can do to keep breathing and not scoop her up in his arms, but he realises he can scoop her up if he wants to, oh and he really wants to.

His arms reach for her to lift her, carry her to bed, but she's still smiling that smile and rather than scooping her up he wraps his arms around her pulling her tight. He buries his face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

He does have her, he knows he does. He pulls back from her then, his need for her to strong now, he yanks her hand, smiling as she laughs at him, going with it though because she is feeling it too.

"How long?" she asks as they drop onto the bed. He moves so she's laying under him, hair spread across the pillow.

"Long enough, we've done it in less than ten minutes before!" he smiles fondly at the memory until she pokes him, he looks down and she's smiling up at him. She widens her eyes waiting for an answer as she grins at him.

"How long?" He leans past her to the clock on the bedside table "An hour."

"We'll have to save time, shower together."

"Not in this." he says pulling the strap of the negligee down her shoulder, replacing it with kisses.

"No, not with this on." she says quietly lifting off the bed towards his lips, she's thinking about watching water trickle down his body and is finding it hard to keep track of his words.

"Keep this." he mumbles as he moves to the other shoulder, teeth removing the strap this time.

"For what?" she breathes as his hands slip low and tugs at the briefs.

"For_ever_."

…...

They push it quite a lot time wise, he's still drying his hair when he answers the door to the first arrivals, no socks and very giddy.

She catches him as he runs for the door, pulls the zipper up on his jeans, shaking her head at him as he scoots past her.

She of course is composure personified and her years of getting dressed on the fly means she looks (gorgeous, beautiful, amazing,) pristine, perfect and shimmery. That sparkly stuff she dusted on herself went everywhere, and it's a nightmare to get off.

He greets Lanie, Ryan and Jenny, ignoring the looks they throw him as they walk in, and the fact Kate's standing in his kitchen hiding a smirk behind her hand, chewing on her thumb as she watches.

Its only later when Esposito arrives, he drew the short straw and is on call tonight, and turns to him, does he realise they didn't do a very good job.

"Bro, are you wearing body glitter?" Esposito scrunches his eyes giving him an appraising look.


	30. Chapter 30

Ok **this** is officially the birthday gift of an amazing person...my person! i stole her from FF and now she is mine and im not giving her back.

Happy Birthday Diane!

and im sorry i am... but it had to be done! for those who havent read my other similar stuff, sorry if this is a bit of a side-swipe for ya!

merry christmas people! and happy whetever else you may be celebrating or enjoying!

* * *

><p>Twas the night before Christmas<p>

And all through the loft

Were the squeals of the boys

As they played Lara croft

Halo discarded,

By their feet on the floor

After Jenny had threatened

To walk out the door.

Jim sat back quiet

Taking it in

Watching the family

Around him begin.

The girls they sat,

With wine glasses to clink.

As Kate waited watching

Taking time to think.

Lanie was laughing

Telling tales of the dead

About a cadaver

Missing his head

Martha was hosting

Her voice high and light

As she refilled glasses

And cups left and right

Alexis was wrapping

Sat on the floor

Watching her father

Whose face was unsure.

Castle sat staring

At the girl of his dreams

Immune to boys

With their shouts and their screams

His mind was conjuring

Futures not written

As he watched his girl

Completely smitten

Upon finding his gaze

She looked up with a smile

Tilting her head

To watch him for a while

They forgot the room

Lost in each other

Til castle was tapped

On the head by his Mother

"You should go get her"

She said to her son

"Make a statement at Christmas

You know she's the one."

Alexis chimed in

"Yeah Dad it's true,

Go get the girl

You know what to do."

She offered the box

So blue and small

That held a changed future

For one and for all

So feeling a rush

That told him it was right

He took a deep breath

On this Christmas eve night

And standing up

Called to them all

He had a speech

And yes, it was small.

He said he was grateful

For all that he had

For friends and for loved ones

Sharing good, sharing bad.

He held out his hand

And pointing to Kate

Said he had to ask her

Before it was too late

"Kate" he did call

"The love of my life"

He got down on one knee

And said "be my wife!

I'll love you forever

You will never doubt

Even on days

When I make you shout

You'll threaten to shoot me

And I'll drive you mad

But when you come home

you'll be happy and glad

I'll do all in my power

To show you everyday

That I love you unending

In everyway.

I'll take care of your heart

And I'll give you mine

And together be happy

And our future will shine.

So Kate, my angel

My heart, my life

Will you do me the honour

Of being my wife?"

He looked up to see her

Her eyes open wide

Before she flew 'cross the room

To stand by his side

And pulling him up

From his knees on the floor

She told him she would

And yes, she was sure.

She flung her arms

Tight round his chest

And kissed him hard

In the way he liked best

With tears in her eyes

She turned to the room

Said she too had a speech

For her future groom

"Our life is fated"

She said with a sigh

"And that is something

I used to deny

But being with you

Knowing deep inside

That you're with me forever

That fear has died

So yes, I am yours

Until the end of time

Our love has no reason

No rhythm or rhyme

Its is just ours

And will last all our lives

As our journey continues

And our family thrives.

There is no life for me

You would not be in

I wouldn't know

Where to begin

So my answer is yes,

Yes to our life

I could never say no

To being your wife!"

He pulled her close

Her face wet with tears

And kissed her the way

He planned to for years.

As all around them

Clapping erupted

the love of these two

Went uninterrupted.

Soon they drew apart

And said fond farewells

Amongst sparkling rings

And Christmas tree bells.

And they heard him exclaim

As he pulled his girl tight

Happy Christmas to all

And to all a goodnight.

* * *

><p>So, i kept it a bit of a secret but i do believe that this is <strong>the end<strong>!

...im not entirely sure there's anywhere left to go, and i dont want to turn it into a complete cliche (says she who ends with a rhymed christmas eve engagement) though i do have an idea for an epilogue... sigh... they are just too damn addictive!

i have loved every minute, every review and alert made me smile so thank you... :) merry christmas to all you lovely people and i hope you can forgive me my sentimental heart and shocking need to rhyme this chapter!

oh and the list will most defo continue on in 'word of the day'...so you know if you like M rated casketty stuff ;)

Kim x


	31. Chapter 31

so for those disatisifed with the rhymed proposal, im not changing it cos i loved but...there is this to maybe dispell a little of the sugary sweetness of the poetry!

disclaimer: i own nothing ... and giving them up is so freaking hard!

* * *

><p>The tree wasn't over the top, she had reigned in the dramatic flare of his that had wanted neon streaks and glittering reindeers, things that danced and sung as you walked past them and the unending supply of oddities that hung from the ceiling.<p>

In this way, his flare for the dramatic and colour, she noticed he definitely took after his mother, and she was going to enjoy pointing that out.

She had let him go crazy with the lights though. Streams and streams of them hung from every hook-able surface, looped bookcases and counter tops, run the length of the ceilings and hung in their millions from the Christmas tree.

Which was where she sat, her feet spread under the tree, her back to the couch as she watched the flicker of a million tiny lights dance and spark off of her ring.

Her ring!

She looked at the tiny white gold band that wrapped her finger (perfect fit of course) and the three flat, simple, square cut diamonds that lay flush with the band.

Beautiful, she was lost in it, truly beautiful.

As she twisted her wrist the ring glinted in the light in ways that both thrilled and terrified her, knowing it must have cost him a small fortune, and it was on her finger, which meant she said yes, she smiled, she said _yes_.

She ran her finger over each of the diamonds, one for each word of the inscription.

'today, tomorrow, always.'

She ran her finger over it again, before tilting it in the light, a motion she kept repeating.

She felt a hand, warm and gentle, span the back of her head, fingers pressing lightly against her scalp.

"Are you _still_ staring at it?"

She tipped her head backwards into his hand to look at him, and found him watching her with a huge grin plastered across his face, one she couldn't help but answer with her own.

She shrugged trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably.

"It's pretty" she laughed as he grinned wider "and I cant quite _believe_ I'm wearing it."

He made a face, and poked out his tongue, "Oh, thank _you_ very much."

He shoved her sideways, squatting down beside her in front of the tree, he used her for balance, deliberately knocking her and pushing as he wiggled into the small space, making her laugh.

Once he was settled he let out a long comfortable sigh and drew his knees up to his chest, copying her position with his back to the sofa, he winked at her, exaggerated a yawn, and lifted his arm over her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, but went to him easily as he pulled her close.

She lay her head on his chest, forcing the smile down just a little by biting her lip. She could feel him gloating.

His other arm reached across her, pulled her engaged hand (could you have an engaged hand?) into his so he could do as she had done, and stare at her hand, with its new addition glinting in the light.

She looked up at him and smiled then at the mild disbelief on his face as he ran his thumb over her hand.

"Lanies going to have a field day with this." she said softly feeling his gaze flick to her.

"Just get her involved in the wedding planning and she will forget all about teasing you."

She sat up and pushed away turning to stare at him.

She shook her head she tapped off points on her fingers "A. it's _Lanie_, that woman forgets nothing and B. wedding planning no, no, no." she shook her head in denial.

"What do you mean _no_?"

She whacked him, ring and all, across the arm as he mimicked her voice.

He sat back rubbing his arm.

"Long engagement," she said pointing at him "long, _long_ engagement."

He laughed "Yeah right you said that about _dating_ and _yet_" he pointed to her ring "I wore you down in two weeks." He wiggled his eyebrows tilting towards her menacingly. "_Two_ weeks."

"I mean it" she said pulling back deadly serious "long engagement, I'm moving in first."

"Ok I'll get your stuff tomorrow," he said watching as she ignored his comment lost in her own thoughts.

"I mean we should _try_ living together," she slumped "what if I end up killing you?" she looked off into the distance ignoring him.

"We can pack you up over the holidays" he said his eyes twinkling, watching her, waiting for her to hear his schemes "have you moved in by new years eve, celebrate properly, spend new year together, start 2012 off with a _bang_." he smirked at her, waiting.

"I mean, I might _actually_ shoot yo...wait…_what_?" her head snapped up "New years…_what_?"

He nodded, grinning, "Short engagement." he moved forwards, pressing her back again, by now she was already half flat against the floor, spread out next to the tree as he moved to lay over her.

She lifted her hand to his cheek, he smiled as her eyes followed it and settled on the ring again.

She lay staring at the way the ring glinted against his skin. Little prickles of silver catching in the tones of his face, the blues of his eyes.

"You know?" he said leaning close to drag her attention away from the sparkle of her finger "I never thought I would say this, but if you don't _stop_ staring at that ring and pay _me_ some attention, I'm going to take it away from you."

He narrowed his eyes trying to look scary.

Her mouth fell open and she glared at him, a full force Beckett glare, as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." she said, wrapping her legs around his waist, and flipping him over so she sat across him, pinning him to the floor, his hands fell to her thighs clamping her in place. She groaned, it was not fair he enjoyed it so much when she did this.

"So about this…._wedding_." she said rolling her eyes at the word.

She felt him vibrate under her as he laughed, it was going to be a nightmare getting her down the aisle by the looks of it. A fun nightmare, one he couldn't wait for, one he was determined she wasn't going to delay.

She leant on her elbow and lay across his chest waiting for his response.

"Yes fiancée?"

She groaned "Arghh you are going to spend the rest of our lives driving me insane aren't you?"

He grinned "Here's hoping."

He lifted up and pushed her so she was laying next to him, and they turned to face each other. He lifted her hand back to his face again, kissing the palm.

"_Short_ engagement" he said "I mean it, I'll put my foot down if I have to."

She had such easy access to his ear and she couldn't resist flicking it, she did it gently and with minimal pain, just a statement that he should hush.

"_How_ short?" she asked seriously, her fingers still attached to his ear as she spoke, her thumb leisurely gliding over his earlobe.

His eyes lit up

"Lets fly to Vegas right _now_" he expected her to splutter and jump up, react, do something more than what she did, which was roll her eyes and say.

"Not a chance in hell! I am _not_ being married by Elvis."

"Reno?"

She poked him. Glaring

"Courthouse? We both know a few judges I'm sure we could rush it through."

She shook her head.

"On the beach?"

"Nope."

"Hotel?"

"Nope."

He laughed "Are you going to say that to every suggestion I come up with?"

She shrugged "Make a good one and we'll see" she grinned back at him.

"Ohm" he said thinking, his eyes lighting up in that way that normally resulted in her hitting him "what about at the precinct? we could get a special licence and get married at your desk and….?"

"I am not…" she said sitting up "at any point _ever…"_ she poked him hard "having sex with you on Gates desk."

"Even if it would _technically_ be our honeymoon…?"

She lunged towards him menacingly pinching his ear as he screeched.

"Ow, ow, apples, ok fine…no sex on Gates desk…"

"I prefer the other list" she said grumpily as she sat up, pulling he legs underneath her.

"Ooo" he said sitting up opposite her "yes I do _love_ that sex list and now we have to make an addition to it."

"We do?" she looked confused for a minute before she nodded and they said together

"Honeymoon sex."

"Oo…" she said looking over his head, "It's after midnight that means it Christmas day."

"Our _first_ Christmas together" he said, sighing contentedly.

She rolled her eyes "You are _such_ a girl!" She shook her head and then held out her hands "so, where is my present?"

He caught hold of her hand and turned it over pointing to the ring.

"What exactly do you think this is?"

She shook her head again "I got this on Christmas eve, doesn't count."

He gaped at her still pointing at the ring

"It does too count."

"Nu-uh Castle!"

"But I got _your_ present on Christmas eve" he smirked then thinking back to her angel outfit "and I didn't complain."

"Makes a change," she raised her eyebrow "and _when_ would you ever complain about…"

He wiggled his eyebrows "Naked time?"

She pulled her hand back but smiled "Yes that and you walked in on me practis….trying things on. I did not walk in on you practising, down on one knee mid-proposal."

She looked down at the ring again and spoke almost too quietly for him to hear "you just did that for all the world to see."

He ignored her more focused on something else she said "You were _practising_? He asked grinning, "dressed like an angel? Practising to do _what_? _Seduce_ me?" he laughed.

She looked indignant as she got to her feet "I do not have to practise to _seduce_ you" she dropped her hands to her hips and glared at him "_ever_! You got that?"

He smiled as he stood, pulling her hands from her hips and drawing them up to his neck, she let him but her eyes were rolling around her head so fast he was worried they would tumble free.

"No, you don't" he agreed as he slipped his hand to her waist, whilst the other found a warm haven resting gently against her cheek, fingertips in her hair. "But lets just say if you ever _did_ want to _practise_…" he leant in closer to her "I would be a rapt and attentive audience, just in case you feel the _need_."

She pulled back smiling "_Need _? Really?"

There was a tinkling of bells then, soft and off in the distance and she laughed as his eyes lit up.

"It's Santa." he grinned.

She pointed over his shoulder "No I think that was your daughter sending us a sign."

"A _sign_ seriously?" he asked leaning back and looking at her a smile breaking across his face. "From she who believes in nothing?"

"Hey. I believe in things."

"Like what?" he said smirking.

"Like no sex under the tree." she pointed at him as she shoved him away and moved past, heading towards his, their, THE bedroom, she didn't care what it was called anymore she was too happy.

"Spoil sport." he moaned as he followed her and, unable to resist, she turned around and threw over her shoulder.

"Maybe next year."

* * *

><p>there may be a continuation of this story... i cant seem to put them down! though i am happy to leave this here .. again thank you for reading etc. big smiles and hugs to you if you did. and at some point i hope to start LIFE...the 3rd stage in this story... :)<p> 


End file.
